The Existence of the Nonexistence
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Eine Mordserie erschüttert Tokyo und es ist an Shinichi, den Täter zu fassen, doch die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, als Kid für diese verantwortlich gemacht wird.
1. Theft or Murder!

Chapter 1: Theft or Murder?

Ein kühler Wind wehte ihm entgegen und zwang ihn seine Jacke enger um seinen Körper zu schlingen.

Warum musste auch ausgerechnet heute einer von Kids Raubzügen stattfinden.

Eigentlich hätte er mit Ran auf ein Konzert gehen wollen, aber nachdem Nakamouri-keibu ihn auf Knien angefleht hatte, ihm und der Kid Task Force zu helfen, hatte er doch eingewilligt und nun stand er hier.

Kid´s Rätsel war leicht zu knacken gewesen, wenn man die eine Passage ausließ, aber damit hatte er noch nie Probleme gehabt, schließlich war er Shinichi Kudou und solch Kindereien hatten noch nie eine Herausforderung dargestellt.

Nakamouri-keibu scheinbar schon...

„...langweilig..."

Kid´s Zeitvorgabe war diesmal unglaublich wage gewesen, sehr seltsam, da er sonst immer so viel Wert darauf legte, aber vielleicht wollte er auch einfach mal etwas anderes ausprobieren.

Seine Uhr zeigte inzwischen fünf nach zwölf an und so langsam machte sich auch bei ihm die Müdigkeit breit. In letzter Zeit hatte es überaus viele Verbrechen gegeben und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, der Polizei unter die Arme zu greifen. Nun aber sehnte er sich nach wenigstens einer erholsamen Nacht. Und die würde er sich nach der heutigen auch gönnen, komme was wolle.

„...Kid, wo bleibst du...?"

Hatte er doch einen Fehler gemacht, als er die Nachricht entschlüsselte, aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Die Kopie des kleinen Zettels steckte noch immer in seiner Jackentasche und da hier in nächster Zeit wohl nicht viel passieren würde, konnte es auch nicht schaden, noch mal einen Blick darauf zu werden.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches darauf zu erkennen, sie sah genau so aus, wie die vielen anderen zuvor, die Kid verschickt hatte, aber jetzt, bei genauerem Hinsehen, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass es doch etwas gab, dass hier nicht stimmte.

Aber was war es?

Am Tag des Herrn

_werde ich mir die Azurblauen Träume holen_

Das war offensichtlich, Tag des Herrn bedeutete Sonntag und bei den azurblauen Träumen handelte es sich um ein dreiteiliges Set von in Silber eingefassten Lapislazuli, die nur für eine Woche, in einer Wanderausstellung hier in Tokyo zu sehen sein werden. Man nennt sie auch Somnio, was auf Latein träumen bedeutet.

„Soweit so gut..."Wagt ihr es, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen?

Das erklärte sich von selbst...

_Doch gebt acht, die rote Wahrheit wird jeden ereilen,_

_der seiner Neugier zu sehr nachgibt._

Das war die einzigste Stelle, die ihm zu denken gegeben hatte, dass war schließlich das erste mal, dass Kid eine offenkundige Warnung ausgesprochen hatte.

Und das war wirklich nicht seine Art, warum war ihm das eigentlich nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

„Aber natürlich!"

Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Ran in der Detektei gewesen, Mouri war wieder einmal vollkommen betrunken gewesen und hat in einer Tour von „seiner" Yohko geschwärmt.

Das hatte ihn so stark gestört, dass sein Verstand die Informationen nicht mehr vollkommen aufgenommen hatte. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn er Nakamouri-keibu von seiner Befürchtung berichtete, denn wahrscheinlich waren sie hier einem Betrüger erlegen.

Und sonst hätte Kid sich sicher schon gezeigt.

„Was für ein Reinfall...na ja, besser ich erlöse die anderen, damit diese Nacht endlich ein Ende findet..."

Aus dem Treppenhaus hörte er die aufgeregten Schreie von Nakamouri-kebu.

„Es ist Kid! Er hat die Edelsteine gestohlen!"

Vollkommen unmöglich!

Kid liebte die Aufmerksamkeit und machte aus seinen Diebeszügen immer eine große Show, aber diesmal war es klammheimlich von Statten gegangen.

Irgendwas lief hier schief, wer war dieser Typ, der sich als Kid ausgab?

„Nakamouri-keibu!"

„Wo hast du gesteckt Junge? Hilf uns lieber! Kid fängt sich schließlich nicht von allein!"

Das war eine Ansage...

Um nicht die schlechte Laune auf sich zu ziehen, half er lieber mit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich dabei um den echten Kid handelt." Sagte er, während sie das obere Stockwerk durchkämmten.

„Was redest du da, Junge. Niemand außer Kid wäre dazu fähig gewesen!"

„Aber kommt es ihnen nicht seltsam vor? Das hier hat überhaupt nichts von den normalen Kid-Überfällen."

„Das mag schon sein, aber wahrscheinlich ist das bloß wieder einer von seinen Tricks, um uns in die Irre zu führen, aber nicht mit mir!"

Da war nichts zu machen, der Inspektor würde die Wahrheit nicht mal erkennen, wenn man sie ihm mit einem Holzhammer einprügeln würde...

Er würde den Dieb auf eigene Faust aufspüren müssen, wollte er hier wirklich ein anständiges Ergebnis verzeichnen. Auch wenn das mal wieder bedeuten würde, den Inspektor zurückzulassen.

Also, anstatt ihm zu folgen, schlug er die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem er hätte fliehen können und das war das Dach, den Ort, den er dummerweise verlassen hatte. Das war ein Anfängerfehler, den er sich nicht noch einmal leisten konnte.

Was war in letzter Zeit nur mit ihm los, sonst hatte er sich doch immer auf seinen Verstand verlassen können, aber in letzter Zeit kam es immer öfter vor, das er Fehler beging, die normalerweise eher Leute wie Mouri fabrizieren konnten, vielleicht brauchte er wirklich etwas Ruhe und Erholung.

Schließlich braucht auch ein Meisterdetektiv wie er einmal Urlaub. Danach würde er hoffentlich endlich wieder so fit sein, dass er bei dieser Arbeit wieder 100 % geben konnte.

So schnell er nur konnte stürzte er die Treppen zum Dach wieder hinauf und hinaus auf die Plattform, die noch immer vollkommen ausgestorben wirkte, aber davon ließ er sich nicht täuschen.

Er war nicht allein hier oben, das hatte er im Gefühl. Der Dieb hatte sich hier irgendwo versteckt, aber er würde ihn aufspüren

Viele Versteckmöglichkeiten gab es hier nämlich nicht.

„Ich weiß das du hier bist, warum gibst du nicht einfach auf und stellst dich der Polizei?"

Er dachte, ein Kichern zu vernehmen, aber ihm war nicht klar, aus welcher Richtung es kam. Es schien überall um ihn herum zu sein.

„Wo...?"

Ein scheppernderes Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Ein verbeulter Blecheimer war heruntergefallen, aber der Wind, war eigentlich nicht so stark...

Er rannte zu der Stelle, doch was er fand, ließ ihn die Haare zu Berge stehen, denn statt des erhofften Diebes hing hier, fast vollkommen in den Schatten verborgen ein junger Mann. Der Strick war an einem der oberen Metallbalken befestigt und der leblose Körper schwang leicht von rechts nach links.

Eine Maske zierte das Gesicht des Mannes, die traurig ins Leere starrte. Ein blutiger Rinnsaal lief entlang der Öffnung der Augen und des Mundes und ließ schlimmes erahnen, was, den Zustand des Gesichtes anging.

Und dann war da noch das Messer, dass tief in der Brust versenkt war und an dem ein kleines Schild angebracht war, auf der in krakeliger Handschrift „_Ich bezahle für meine Neugier_" stand.

Ob er nun durch Erhängen oder Erstechen gestorben ist, konnte er momentan nicht sagen, nur, dass der Mörder äußerst brutal vorgegangen war.

Und seit wann er hier hing. Denn während der Zeit, wo er hier auf den vermeintlichen Kid gewartet hatte, war niemand sonst hier oben gewesen.

Das beste war im Moment, die Polizei zu verständigen, Mord war einfach vorrangig, als so ein Diebstahl.

Also wieder zurück ins Gebäude, wo die Polizisten immer noch das Gebäude durchkämmten.

„Nakamouri-keibu!"

Der Inspektor huschte immer noch herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Wiesel und anfangs sah es sogar so aus, dass er Shinichi vollkommen überhört hatte.

Doch dann drehte er sich doch noch zu ihm um.

„Was ist Junge? Siehst du nicht, dass wir beschäftigt sind?"

„Und sie werden gleich noch viel beschäftigter sein, wenn sie nicht umgehend Meguré-keibu hierher beordern"

Das ließ ihn jetzt doch aufhorchen.

„Wieso, ist etwas passiert?"

„Das können sie laut sagen. Man könnte behaupten, dass unser Dieb heute nicht der einzigste war, der sich neben der Polizei und mir in diesem Gebäude aufgehalten hat..."

„Willst du etwa andeuten das...?"

„Genau, deswegen ist höchste Eile geboten."

„Schon verstanden, ich werde ihn hierher holen!"

Er hatte sich kaum zwei Meter entfernt, da hatte auch Shinichi sich wieder auf den Weg auf´s Dach gemacht. Es war momentan einfach zu unsicher, den Tatort zu lange allein zu lassen. Besonders, da er das Rätsel noch nicht geknackt hatte, wie der Mörder es fertig gebracht hatte, die Leiche direkt vor seinen Augen hier hoch zu schmuggeln.

Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass der Mörder wollte, dass die Leiche schnellstmöglich und wahrscheinlich sogar von ihm gefunden wurde.

„Aber zu welchen Zweck?"

Es gab in diesem Moment mehr Fragen als Antworten, aber wäre nicht Shinichi Koudo, wenn er nicht versuchen würde, sie zu lösen!

Bis die Polizei hier eintrifft, würde noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen, genug, um sich hier noch ein wenig umzusehen.

Kein Verbrechen war perfekt und in irgendeiner Weise hinterließ jeder Verbrecher eine Spur. Man musste sie nur noch finden.

„Na dann, ran an die Arbeit."

Als erstes die Leiche, sie hätte sowohl von vorn als auch von hinten angegriffen worden sein, dass würde wahrscheinlich erst durch eine Obduktion ans Tageslicht kommen, aber was niemand leugnen konnte, war es, dass das Opfer nicht kampflos aufgegeben hatte.

An Handgelenken und Armen waren deutliche Kratzspuren und Blutergüsse zu sehen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass er sich vor seinem Tod sehr stark gewehrt hatte, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass er überrascht wurde.

Von der Körpergröße zu schließen musste der Angreifer ein Mann gewesen sein, keine Frau, mochte sie noch so stark sein, vermochte jemanden so zu töten, geschweige denn, ihn an einem Strick aufzuhängen.

„Außer..."

Außer natürlich, er oder sie hatte einen Trick angewandt und das galt es jetzt herauszufinden.

Die Metallplanke befand sich ungefähr vier Meter über ihm, durch bloßes Werfen allein war es kaum möglich den Strick darüber zu werfen, geschweige denn, es dort oben zu befestigen. Das kleine Gewicht am Ende diente auch mehr dazu, das Seil an seinem Platz zu halten und war kaum genug, um einen ausgewachsenen menschlichen Körper nach oben zu ziehen.

Die logischste Schlussfolgerung war, dass der Täter ein Gewicht zur Hilfe genommen hatte, ein anderes, als das, dass jetzt dort oben baumelte, aber wie hatte er es über die Planke bekommen?

Er ließ seinen Blick über das gesamte Gelände schweifen, es musste so etwas wie eine Plattform oder etwas ähnliches erhöhtes sein, nah genug, um das Gewicht darüber werfen zu können.

„Aber könnte es...?"

...

„Aber natürlich!"

Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht.

Das Nachbargebäude!

Es war zwar eine baufällige Ruine, aber niemandem war es verwehrt, diese zu betreten.

Von einem der Fenster war es ein leichtes, auf die Planke zu steigen, aber was war mit der Leiche, der Täter hätte unmöglich mit so viel Ballast dort oben rumkraxeln können.

„Es sei denn..."

Die Leiche befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einem anderen Ort...

Sie hing fast ganz am Rande des Gebäudes und er würde alles drauf verwetten, dass der vorhin umgefallene Eimer etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Wahrscheinlich wurde die Leiche mit solch einem Schwung hochgezogen, dass sie dabei den Eimer getroffen hatte.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden.

Äußerst vorsichtig tastete er sich an den Rand des Gebäudes, da es hier kein Geländer gab, war das ein äußerst gefährliches Unterfangen, aber wenn er es nicht wagte, würde er niemals wissen, ob er recht hatte.

Es war zwar stockdunkel draußen, aber die Straßenlaternen waren hell genug, um alles unter sich zu erkennen.

Und tatsächlich, seine Eingebung hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, dort unten war ein schmaler Balkon, ideal um eine Leiche zu verstecken.

Und wenn ihn seine Augen nicht täuschen, war ganz unten sogar das ‚Gewicht, das benutzt wurde.

Er würde sich das nachher noch genauer ansehen, sobald die Polizei eingetroffen war.

Das war ein ganz schön cleverer Mechanismus, es bedeutete allerdings auch, dass der Mörder die ganze Zeit dort oben gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und nur auf einen geeigneten Moment gewartet, um seinen kleinen Trick auszuführen.

Und jetzt war er bestimmt über alle Berge, niemand wäre so dumm hier zubleiben, wenn dieser Ort hier gleich vor Polizisten nur so wimmelte.

„Es sei denn, er hätte genau so ein Selbstvertrauen wie Kid..."

Aber Kid war kein Mörder.

Und es wäre sicherlich auch nicht das erste mal, das jemand versuchte ihm einen Mord anzuhängen.

„Shinichi! Was ist los?"

Meguré-keibu kam vollkommen außer Atem hinaus gestürzt. Hinter ihm eine ganze Manschaft von Polizisten, unter denen er auch Takagi und Satou erkannte.

„Das kann man wohl sagen, Meguré-keibu. Wie sie unschwer erkennen können..."

„Um Himmels Willen! Wie ist es dazu gekommen?"

„Ich werde ihnen schildern, was ich vermute, was vorgefallen ist, aber vorher müsste ich noch etwas nachprüfen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Natürlich. Aber lass dir nicht so viel Zeit, die Leiche muss runtergeholt werden, wie du verstehst."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Glücklicherweise vertraute der Inspektor ihm und erlaubte es ihm an den Tatorten zu ermitteln und er vertraute auch seinem Gespür wenn es um das Finden der Wahrheit ging.

Und genau diese Freiheiten waren es, die er so schätzte.

Er rannte die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinab und hinaus. Er musste sich kurz orientieren, um die richtige Stelle zu finden und begann das Gebäude zu umkreisen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fündig wurde.

Dort genau vor ihm lag ein großer in mehrere Teile zerbrochener Stein.

„Na wenn das nicht das Gewicht ist, nach dem ich gesucht habe..."

Zufrieden ging er wieder hoch, wo der Inspektor und die anderen schon auf ihn warteten.

„Können wir dann beginnen?" fragte Meguré-keibu ungeduldig.

„Natürlich, Inspektor," antwortete Shinichi darauf, „Es ist wohl das beste, wenn ich ganz von vorne anfange."

Da würde er ganz schön was zu erzählen haben.

„Es ging vor gut zwei Wochen eine Nachricht von Kaito Kid bei der Polizei ein, in der er wieder einen seiner Raubzüge ankündigte."

Er kramte seine Kopie aus der Jackentasche und reichte sie ihm.

„Wir konnten die Nachricht entschlüsseln, heute Nacht sollte es stattfinden, aber er tauchte nicht auf. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie wir es erwartet hatten, keine große Show oder ähnliches.

Ich war während dieser ganzen Zeit hier oben gewesen, habe jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches Bemerkt. Erst als ich den Tumult von drinnen hörte, verließ ich das Dach für einen Moment.

Kaito Kid soll aufgetaucht und die Edelsteine mitgenommen haben, jedoch hatte ihn wohl keiner gesehen.

Als ich wieder auf das Dach zurückkehrte, schien alles immer noch genauso zu sein wie zuvor, aber etwas war anderes, es war als ob noch jemand da war, jedoch konnte ich diesen Jemand nicht sehen.

Ein scheppern ließ mich herumfahren, der Eimer, den sie dort sehen, war umgefallen und plötzlich hing diese Leiche dort."

Das fasste es zusammen, was er an diesem Abend erlebt hatte und hoffentlich würde es auch dem Inspektor reichen.

„Das heißt, die Leiche hing zuvor nicht hier und wie soll sie dann hierher gelangt sein?"

Immer diese Ungeduld...

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Eigentlich ist es ein ganz simpler Flaschenzug."

„Ein Flaschenzug?" meldete sich nun auch Takagi zu Wort.

„Genau. Sie sehen, die Leiche befand sich ursprünglich wirklich nicht hier oben, sondern ein paar Stockwerke tiefer auf einem kleinem Balkon, den sie von dort aus ganz gut sehen können.

Wahrscheinlich wurde sie durch irgendwas getarnt und ihre Männer sollten sich das mal genauer ansehen, aber weiter im Kontext.

Der Mörder ist wahrscheinlich so vorgegangen, dass er die Leiche als erstes dort unten deponiert hat, besser gesagt, er hat sie an etwas heruntergelassen. Das muss spätestens vor unserem Eintreffen passiert sein, danach hätte sich für ihn nämlich keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben.

Danach hat er den Strick wahrscheinlich mit einem kleinen Gewicht versehen, es handelt sich hier wohl um das Gleiche, dass sie dort oben sehen, und es auf die andere Seite zu dem verlassenen Gebäude geworfen.

Von dort aus hat er am freien Ende des Seils ein viel größeres Gewicht gebunden und ist damit auf diese Metallplanke geklettert.

Natürlich durfte das Gewicht nicht schwerer sein, als das was der Täter tragen konnte, aber es musste schwer genug sein, um mit dem nötigen Schwung einen menschlichen Körper in die Höhe zu ziehen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn für einige Zeit dort oben abgelegt und es sollte nachgeprüft werden, ob sich dort oben Kratzspuren finden lassen.

Ab hier wird es wirklich seltsam, denn erst als ich wieder oben war und die Präsenz einer weiteren Person wahrgenommen hatte entschied er sich scheinbar, seine Show abzuziehen.

Er stieß den Stein hinunter, sodass das Seil über der Planke lag und den Rest können sie sich wahrscheinlich denken. Die Leiche wurde nach oben gezogen.

Ich vermute, dass er das Seil präpariert hatte, wahrscheinlich eingeschnitten, sodass es dem Gewicht des Steines nicht lange stand hielt und riss.

Durch den plötzlichen Ruck erreichte das kleinere Gewicht genug Schwung, um sich um das Metall zu wickeln und die Leiche zu fixieren.

Dabei kam dann auch der Eimer zu Fall, der mich für einen Moment ablenkte und dem Mörder wahrscheinlich die Chance gab zu entkommen."

„Aber dieses große Gewicht... hätte man es nicht hören müssen, wenn es zu Boden gefallen wäre?" fragte Satou.

„Es mag jetzt seltsam klingen, aber ich vermute dass das Scheppern des Eimers in diesem Moment gereicht hatte, dass ich nicht weiter auf meine Umgebung geachtet hatte.

Sie finden den Stein übrigens, wenn sie sich vom Eingang her links halten und ich wette mit ihnen, dass sich daran immer noch die Reste des Seils befinden."

Er war sich sicher, dass er in seiner Schlussfolgerung nichts vergessen hatte. Jetzt kam es auf das an, was die Polizei noch herausfand.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt Shinichi. In solch kurzer Zeit so viel herauszufinden." Lobte ihn Meguré-keibu.

„Ach was Inspektor, dass ist schließlich mein Job."

Solche Lobpreisungen waren nichts für ihn, schließlich tat er das weil er den Leuten helfen wollte und nicht für irgendeine Auszeichnung.

„Inspektor!"

Einer der Polizisten kam aufgeregt zu ihnen gelaufen.

„Was ist? Habt ihr etwas gefunden?" erkundigte sich der Inspektor.

„Ja, sehen sie nur!"

In der Plastiktüte, in die normalerweise Beweisstücke aufbewahrt wurden, funkelten die gestohlenen Edelsteine.

„Das sind die Steine, die Kid heute Nacht gestohlen hat!" bestätigte Nakamouri-keibu.

„Und hatte Kid in seiner Nachricht nicht auch geschrieben, dass, wer zu neugierig ist bestraft wird? Vielleicht hat der junge Mann seine Charade durchschaut und ihn deswegen zum Schweigen gebracht," meinte Satou, „das würde jedenfalls das Schild um dem Messer erklären."

Aber war Kid wirklich zu solcher Grausamkeit fähig. Momentan zeigte zwar alles auf ihn, aber es konnte ja auch gut sein, dass nur jemand versuchte ihm etwas anzuhängen, dann blieb natürlich immer noch die Frage nach dem Warum.

„Aber könnte Kid das wirklich tun?"

Trotz allem was vorgefallen war, gehörte Takagi zu Kaitos größten Fans, auch wenn er es als Polizist natürlich nie zugeben würde. Und das er auf einmal zum Mörder geworden war, war für ihn vollkommen unmöglich.

Genauso wie für Shinichi.

Er und Kid waren zwar Rivalen, aber er respektierte auch die Person hinter der Maske. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand immer wieder auf´s Neue vor immer kniffligere Rätsel gestellt und andersrum war es wahrscheinlich genauso.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Kid einmal gesagt hatte, wie er ihr Kräftemessen genoss und wie er sich immer darauf freute, wenn Shinichi mal wieder an einem seiner Raubzüge teilnahm.

Er mag zwar ein hinterhältiger Gauner sein, aber er konnte nur immer wieder wiederholen, dass er kein Mörder war. Auch wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast unmöglich war, dies zu beweisen.

„Alle Tatbestände zeigen momentan auf ihn als Täter. Auch wenn ich es selbst nicht glauben kann, aber wir müssen eine Fahndung nach ihm als Mörder herausgeben..." sagte Satou, die auch nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein schien, dass es soweit gekommen war.

Dieser Abend hatte eine unvorhersehbare Wendung genommen, mit der Shinichi nicht gerechnet hatte. Und dabei standen sie erst am Anfang dieses Falles, denn noch, war kein Mörder gefasst und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, dass dieser Irre getarnt als Kaito Kid einen Mord beging.

Auch wenn er momentan vielleicht noch nicht die nötigen Beweise besaß, so würde er doch alles erdenkliche unternehmen, um den wahren Täter zu fassen!

„Nun ja, scheint als wäre das alles für heute," meinte Meguré-keibu, „Momentan können wir nur noch auf die Auswertungen der Spurensicherung warten."

Nicht, dass es viel Ändern würde.

Shinichi bezweifelte, dass der Täter irgendwelche verwertbaren Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Außer sie deuteten auf Kid als Mörder...

Es war wohl das beste, wenn er erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlief, morgen könnte er dann wenigsten ausgeruht an die Verfolgung des Mörders denken. Und wer wusste schon, was ihm vielleicht noch alles einfiel.

Niemand hielt ihn auf den Weg nach unten auf und er konnte vollkommen ungestört den Nachhauseweg antreten.

Glücklicherweise lag der Tatort nicht weit von seinem Haus entfernt und so fand er sich keine zehn Minuten später in der Geborgenheit seines eigenen Heims wieder.

Endlich ein wenig Ruhe, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Moment. Er ahnte, dass das für die nächsten Tage vorbei sein würde, spätestens, wenn die von der Polizei endlich bemerkten, dass sie den vollkommen falschen verfolgt haben.

„Schön, dass du auch endlich mal hier auftauchst."

Hätte Shinichi ein schwaches Herz, wäre er jetzt tot...

Er war es inzwischen zwar gewohnt, dass der Typ ab und an in sein Haus einbrach, aber ganz ehrlich, gewöhnen konnte man sich bei den unregelmäßigen Abständen nicht daran.

„Kid! Könntest du nicht mal wie jede normale Person die Tür benutzen!"

Nicht, das Anschnauzen hier helfen würde, der Kerl war so uneinsichtig und stur wie ein Esel.

„Aber Tantei-san, ich dachte du freust dich, wenn ich mal vorbeischaue..." meinte Kid nur weinerlich.

„Nach dieser Nacht weiß ich nicht so genau, ob ich es wirklich als Freuen bezeichnen würde..." flüsterte Shinichi nur und ließ sich erschöpft auf seine Couch sinken, soviel zu seinen Hoffnungen, etwas Ruhe und Erholung zu bekommen...

„Wie meinst du das? Ist etwas passiert?"

Die Sorge, die sich in Kaitos Gesicht widerspiegelte war echt, sollte das bedeuten, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung von all dem hatte?

„Passiert schon...Ich schlussfolgere aus deiner Reaktion, dass du keine Ahnung hast?"

„Von was?"

„Das der berühmte Kaito Kid seine Berufung als Dieb aufgegeben hat, um stattdessen Menschen umzubringen..."

„Was?"

Shinichi schilderte ihm in aller Kürze noch mal genau das, was er vorhin auch der Polizei gesagt hatte, auch wenn ihm diese Geschichte langsam zu Hals heraus hing.

„Jedenfalls glaubt jetzt jeder von der Polizei, dass du ein kaltblütiger Mörder bist." Beendete er seine Schilderung.

„Aber...wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Glaubst du auch, dass ich ihn getötet habe...?"

Eine unerträgliche Stille breitete sich über ihnen aus. Kid appellierte an seinen vernünftigen Menschenverstand, nicht, dass es etwas an seiner Antwort geändert hätte.

„...Nein, dass denke ich nicht."

Erleichterung flammte in Kids Mimik auf, soweit es durch den Zylinder und das Monokel zu erkennen war.

Das was er danach jedoch tat, war selbst für Shinichi überraschend.

In einem Schwall übermäßiger Freude fiel der Dieb dem Detektiv um den Hals.

„H..hey!"

Shinichi hatte alle Mühe Kid wieder von sich loszureißen.

„Aber Tantei-san...Ich bin halt so glücklich, dass wenigstens du an meine Unschuld glaubst. Viel mehr kann ich mir doch gar nicht wünschen."

„Ach..."

„Aber ja! Wer sollte denn den Fall lösen, wenn nicht du. Und zusammen mit meiner Hilfe wird das bestimmt ein Kinderspiel.

„Mit deiner Hilfe?"

„Natürlich! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich tatenlos dabei zusehe, wie jemand in meinem Namen unschuldige Menschen umbringt!"

„Nun ja, ich glaube nicht, dass du in diesem Aufzug viel erreichen wirst..."

„Ts, ts, Tantei-san. Du vergisst, dass ich der Meister der Verkleidung bin. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich die perfekte Person dafür bin, wenn es darum geht, Informationen einzuholen, an die du vielleicht nicht rankommst?"

Wo er recht hatte...

Bis heute hatte Shinichi Kaito Kids wahres Gesicht noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen und es würde wahrscheinlich auch nie dazu kommen.

Und da war er sicherlich auch nicht der einzigste...

So gesehen war er wahrscheinlich wirklich der Mann für diesen Job.

Vorausgesetzt er war wirklich unschuldig...

„Also gut, von mir aus kannst du ruhig die Informationsbeschaffung übernehmen. Sei bloß vorsichtig, dass du nicht erwischt wirst. Ich werde in der Zeit auch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen, vielleicht gab es in der Vergangenheit schon mal ein ähnliches Ereignis."

„Alles klar, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in zwei Tagen wieder hier treffen?"

„Du meinst, dass du dann wieder hier einbrichst?" fragte Shinichi skeptisch.

„Einbrechen klingt doch viel zu negativ, findest du nicht, Tantei-san?" Und damit war er verschwunden.

„Dieser Kerl..."

So viel zu seinem ruhigen Abend, nun waren es nur noch ein paar Stunden, bis zum nächsten Tag und die würden kaum ausreichen, um morgen ausgeruht sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen...

Der nächste Morgen bot nicht viel neues zu gestern. Genauso, wie jedes Mal, wenn Shinichi das Polizeipräsidium betrat, so herrschte auch heute ein reges Treiben. Meguré-keibu scheuchte seine Leute herum und schien Shinichi nicht mal zu bemerken, als dieser sich genau neben ihn gestellt hatte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Räuspern nahm er ihn zur Kenntnis.

„Ah, Shinichi-kun! Mit dir habe ich so früh gar nicht gerechnet."

Es war sicher Ansichtssache ob er wirklich so früh dran war, für ihn fühlte es sich eher so an, als wäre er noch nie so spät hier aufgelaufen.

„Also, Meguré-keibu, wurde inzwischen schon irgendwas bezüglich des gestrigen Falls herausgefunden?"

Es war das beste, wenn man gleich zum Punkt kam, hier unnütz Zeit zu verschwenden war nicht Shinichis Art und außerdem war auch nicht die Zeit, um sie mit unnützem Geplänkel zu vertrödeln, schließlich musste ein Mordfall gelöst werden.

„Ja, die Spurensicherung hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden daran gearbeitet und wir können im Moment mit 80 %-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass unsere anfänglichen Befürchtungen der Wahrheit entsprechen…So schwer, wie es für die meisten auch ist…"

Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, Shinichi wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte.

Kaito Kid war ab diesem Moment ein gesuchter Mörder und man würde nun alles daran setzen, ihn zu fassen. Der Dieb würde es nun wirklich schwer haben, denn er konnte nicht mehr damit rechnen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden würde. Und genauso steckte auch er in der Klemme, denn würde jemals herauskommen, dass Kid und er in Kontakt standen, und dass schon über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg, würde er einiges zu erklären haben…

Andererseits bedeutete es aber auch, dass der Täter kein Anfänger war, er hatte alle seine Spuren verwischt und es geschickt eingefädelt, dass nun ein unschuldiger für seine Verbrechen angeklagt wurde.

„Was ist mit der Leiche, konnte schon bestimmt werden, woran er gestorben ist?"

„Oh ja! Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, er starb weder durch erhängen noch erstechen, er wurde vergiftet."

„Vergiftet?"

Das warf natürlich ein vollkommen anderes Bild auf den Tathergang, denn dies hätte schließlich überall passieren können...

Und da es momentan keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt gab, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als noch mal an den Ort des Geschehens zurückzukehren, denn er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er gestern etwas übersehen hatte, ein wichtiges Detail, könnte man sagen.

„Wenn das alles ist, werde ich jetzt meine eigenen Nachforschungen bezüglich des Falls anstellen, ich hoffe, sie haben damit kein Problem?"

Selbst wenn er ein Problem gegeben hätte, hätte Shinichi sich davon nicht abhalten lassen, aber das musste man dem Inspektor schließlich nicht auf die Nase.

„Natürlich nicht, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass du noch irgendwas finden wirst, schließlich haben meine Männer und du auch, alles aufgesammelt, was irgendwie verdächtig war…"

Und das war es auch, was ihn zu denken gab, so gesehen hatten sie wirklich alles gefunden, was irgendwie mit dem Fall in Verbindung stand, oder etwa doch nicht?

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht Inspektor…"

Er nickte ihm zu Abschied zu und verließ das Gebäude.

In Gedanken jedoch, war er wieder in der gestrigen Nacht. Er wusste nicht so recht, wusste nicht so recht, wie er das Gefühl beschreiben konnte, dass sich in seiner Magengegend breit gemacht hatte, aber irgendwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht…

Die ganze Sache lief einfach viel zu glatt und in ihm kamen Zweifel auf, dass der Täter wirklich allein gearbeitet hatte.

„Wie war das noch mal…?"

Er hat oben gewartet, dann hat ihn der Tumult des Diebstahls nach unten gelockt und als er wieder oben war, hat kurze Zeit später die Leiche den Eimer hinuntergestoßen.

„War die ganze Sache mit dem Diebstahl vielleicht am Ende bloß ein Ablenkungsmanöver?"

Er musste zugeben, dass seine gestrige Schlussfolgerung einige Lücken beinhaltet hatte, die ihm jedoch erst heute morgen klar geworden waren, zum Beispiel warum er das Scheuern des Steins auf Metall nicht gehört hatte und wie der Mörder die gestohlenen Steine so schnell in die Tasche des Opfers befördern konnte.

Es blieb nur eine Schlussfolgerung und die lautete, dass er nicht allein gearbeitet hatte und das sein Komplize sich unter die Wachmänner gemogelt hatte.

Aber das zu beweisen, war im Moment noch schwieriger, als den eigentlichen Täter zur Strecke zu bringen.

Das Wichtigste war es im Moment, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und noch einmal allen Hinweisen nachzugehen, denn selbst bei einem scheinbar perfekten Verbrechen, werden Fehler gemacht und er würde sie finden.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege..."

Das Museum lag ein ordentliches Stück, von Polizeipräsidium entfernt und Shinichi musste sich ganz schön beeilen, damit er noch jemanden antraf, denn vor verschlossenen Türen wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht stehlen.

Und er hatte Glück.

Zwar war das Gebäude für die Öffentlich geschlossen, aber der vereinzelte Polizeibeamte am Eingang zeigte an, dass ausgewähltes Personal immer noch Zutritt hatte und dazu zählte er nun mal.

Mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung ging er an ihm vorbei und trat in den im Moment vollkommen leeren Eingangsbereich. Aus der Ferne konnte er einige Stimmen vernehmen, die wahrscheinlich von den anderen Polizisten stammten, die ihn aber nicht weiter interessierten.

Sein Ziel war der Ausstellungsraum, in dem die Lapislazuli am gestrigen Abend aufbewahrt wurden.

Dieser befand sich im dritten Stock und wurde wahrscheinlich immer noch scharf bewacht, solange immer noch Zweifel bezüglich der Lösung des Falls existierten.

Die zwei Männer, die vor dem Eingang als Wachen positioniert wurden, nickten ihm nur zu und ließen ihn ohne ein Wort passieren.

Es gab kaum jemanden, der ihn in der Polizei nicht kannte und das machte seine Arbeit um einiges leichter.

„Dann wollen wir mal..."

Der Raum war menschenleer und das einzigste, was davon zeugte, dass noch vor kurzem jemand hier gewesen war, waren die Überreste der Spurensicherung, aber da diese wohl nichts brauchbares gefunden hatten, lag es nun an ihm, etwas Brauchbares zu finden und wenn er hier alles auf den Kopf stellen müsste...

Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Die leere Vitrine befand sich direkt gegenüber von ihm, Absperrband verhinderte, dass man sich dem Glas zu sehr näherte, nicht das ihn das aufhalten würde.

Denn der Täter würde sich kaum die Mühe gemacht haben, seine Spuren im ganzen Raum zu verteilen.

Und hier war auch die erste Sache, die ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, denn egal wie man es dreht und wendet, es war hier eindeutig viel zu sauber.

Und die Vitrine wirkte eher, als hätte man sie gerade neu gekauft.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es so einfach war, die Edelsteine zu entwenden...

Und wenn sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht in der Vitrine befanden hatten?

War das überhaupt möglich sie zu entwenden, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden?

Es wurde Zeit, dass herauszufinden.

Zurück in die erste Etage und in das Büro des Direktors, dieser sollte doch über die Tätigkeiten seiner Leute bescheid wissen...

„Entschuldigen sie!"

Er klopfte zweimal gegen die schwere Holztür, bevor er sich öffnete.

Der Direktor blickte von einem riesigen Stapel Papier auf und es schien ihm nicht wirklich genehm, dass er während seiner Arbeit gestört wurde.

„Was willst du? Und mach es gefälligst kurz!"

„Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des gestrigen Vorfalls und ich hoffe, dass sie mir helfen können."

„Was genau willst du wissen?"

Es klang nicht so, als ob er wirklich Lust hatte, mit ihm zu reden, aber davon durfte sich Shinichi nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Können Sie mir sagen, ob die Edelsteine gestern aus ihrer Vitrine genommen wurden?"

„Du meinst außer diesem vermaledeitem Dieb? Natürlich. Die Steine müssen regelmäßig poliert werden, deswegen werden sie eine Stunde vor und nach jeder Öffnung poliert, damit sie am nächsten Tag wieder genauso aussehen.

„Gibt es davon Videoaufnahmen, die das beweisen?" fragte Shinichi.

„Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich wird alles aufgenommen, aber die Polizei hat sich die Bänder bereits angeschaut und nichts gefunden, was glaubst du also zu finden?"

„Ich würde sie mir trotzdem gerne noch einmal anschauen, wenn es ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände macht."

„Warum auch immer..."

Er griff in ein Fach unter seinem Tisch und reichte ihm ein schwarzes VHS-Video.

„Bring es mir wieder, wenn du fertig bist."

Damit war für den Direktor das Gespräch beendet.

Und Shinichi wurde wortlos vor die Tür gesetzt. Er hatte mit etwas mehr Kooperation gerechnet, aber jetzt war erst einmal das Videoband wichtig, dass ihm hoffentlich bei der Lösung des Falls helfen würde.

Ein Videorecorder samt Fernsehgerät war schnell gefunden und Shinichi machte sich daran, die Stelle zu finden, die für ihn interessant war.

„Ist es das...?"

Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Mann zu erkennen, der die Edelsteine herausnahm und begann sie zu polieren, während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte er der Kamera den Rücken zugekehrt, was es unmöglich machte, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

So gesehen, hätte wirklich jeder dort stehen können...

Nach einer Weile werden die Steine wieder zurückgelegt und...

„Das ist seltsam."

Es könnte sich um einen Fehler in der Aufnahme handeln, aber plötzlich ist die Person verschwunden. Die Steine liegen jedoch immer noch vollkommen unberührt in ihrer Vitrine.

Er spulte ein wenig vor, aber das Video schien sich nicht zu ändern, bis zu dem Punkt, als die Verbindung abbricht und nur noch Schnee auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. Bis das Bild plötzlich wieder auftauchte, jedoch mit einer leeren Vitrine.

Wenn man sich es so betrachtete, sah es wirklich so aus, als ob jemand sie gestohlen hatte, aber bei genauem Hinsehen, wurde ihm klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Immer wieder schaute er es sich an, wiederholte jede Szene, bis er glaubte, mitspielen zu können, aber nichts erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es muss etwas geben, denk nach Shinichi!"

Ein letztes mal raffte er sich auf und spulte das Video ab, wenn er jetzt nichts fand, dann waren seine ganzen Zweifel umsonst und der Täter hätte es geschafft, sich ein wirklich wasserdichtes Alibi zu verschaffen.

Und das würde es für ihn und Kid noch schwerer machen, zu beweisen, dass der Dieb unschuldig war.

„Komm schon! Nur ein ganz kleiner Hinweis..."

Zum X-ten mal sah er nun die Bilder an sich vorbeilaufen und wie es schien, gab es wirklich nichts, ungewöhnliches darauf…

„Moment mal!"

Ruckartig schlug er mit dem Finger auf die Pausetaste. In diesem Moment hätte er am liebsten seinen Kopf auf die Tischkante geknallt. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein, diese kleine Ungereimtheit zu übersehen.

Genauer gesagt, dieses kleine Stück Papier, dass seltsamerweise in einem gut getimten Intervall immer wieder auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

So hatte der Täter es also gemacht.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, wählte er die Nummer des Polizeipräsidium und sie sich zu Meguré-keibu durchstellen.

„Shinichi? Sag bloß, du hast etwas gefunden?"

Meldete sich der Inspektor etwas überrascht, über den plötzlichen Anruf.

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Wissen sie, ich habe mir noch mal das Überwachungsvideo zur Gemüte geführt und mir ist etwas aufgefallen."

„Und was soll das sein? Soweit ich weiß, war auf dem Video nichts verdächtiges zu sehen."

„Sie haben nur nicht genau hingeschaut Inspektor, denn das Video wurde manipuliert. Unser schlauer Täter hat eine Zeitschleife eingebaut, die es so aussehen lassen hat, als ob die Edelsteine die ganze Zeit über in der Vitrine gelegen haben.

Ich habe vorhin mit dem Museumsdirektor gesprochen und erfahren, die diese zweimal täglich herausgenommen wurden, um gereinigt zu werden, ich vermute also, dass es sich bei dem Angestellten, der es so geschickt vermieden hat, sein Gesicht in die Kamera zu halten, um den Täter oder wenigstens um einen seiner Komplizen handelte. Wahrscheinlich war die ganze Aktion, dass Kid die Steine nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Die Edelsteine waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmt schon längst in den Jackentaschen des Opfers verstaut."

„Aber der Alarm wurde von einem unserer Polizeibeamten ausgelöst. Oder willst du etwa behaupten das…?"

„Es läuft wohl darauf hinaus, Inspektor. Der oder die Täter hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon die Polizei infiltriert und sich unter die anderen Männer gemischt."

„Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann…gar nicht auszudenken, zu was der Täter alles in der Lage gewesen war…

Trotzdem erhärtet es nur weiter den Verdacht, dass Kid der Mörder ist, schließlich ist er berühmt für seine Verkleidungen."

Ups.

So sollte das eigentlich nicht laufen. Unter diesen Umständen schaufelte er noch sein eigenes Grab. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass Meguré-keibu solche Schlüsse ziehen würde.

„Ich werde mich trotzdem noch etwas weiter umhorchen. Vielleicht finde ich noch etwas wichtiges heraus."

Er musste an einer anderen Stelle ansetzen, denn wenn er hier weitermachte, zog er höchstens für Kid den Strick enger und damit war nun wirklich niemandem geholfen. Da konnte man nur hoffen, dass Kid in der Zwischenzeit etwas erfolgreiche gewesen ist.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber ich denke der Fall ist so gut wie gelöst."

„Hoffentlich nicht."

War der letzte Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, als er den Anruf beendete.

Im Leben gibt es drei Arten, wie man einen Job erledigen kann:

Man ist dazu geboren und hat keine Schwierigkeiten ihn auszuführen.

Man ist gut in einem Job, jedoch ist es nicht gerade der, den man ausübt, oder

Egal was man anpackt, es geht immer schief.

Kaito Kuroba zählte sich momentan zur zweiten Gruppe…

Als er am gestrigen Abend noch mal bei Shinichi reingeschaut hatte, wie er es in letzter Zeit des öfteren getan hatte, dass er und der Detektiv mal einen Fall zusammen lösen würden, aber wie das Schicksal nun einmal so spielt, schien gestern wohl der perfekte Tag zu sein, um dies in die Wege zu leiten.

„Der Dieb wird zum Detektiv, wenn das Nakamouri-keibu erfährt."

Innerlich konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verwehren.

Das war sicher das widersinnigste, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte, jedenfalls bis auf das eine mal, als er sich als Hakuba ausgegeben hatte, um dem kleinen Metantei und seinem Freund Heji Hattori zu helfen, als sie mit diesen Bomben am Handgelenk unterwegs waren.

Schon damals hatte es ihm unglaublichen Spaß gemacht, weswegen er sich gestern auch sofort eingeklinkt hatte.

Und außerdem ging es hier auch um seine Ehre als Dieb.

Kaitos stahlen und brachten keine Menschen um, dass war ein Grundsatz, an den er immer festgehalten hatte und niemand würde daran etwas ändern, nicht mal so ein billiger Nachmacher!

Aber auch für jemanden wie Kaito, kam mal die Zeit, wo er etwas tun musste, was ihm wiederstrebte, wie gerade jetzt.

„Da hab ich mir ganz schön was eingebrockt…Dafür schuldet, Tantei-san mir was…"

Denn momentan stand er am Fußende einer auf übelste Weise zugerichteten Leiche und assistierte dem leitenden Pathologen bei der Obduktion.

Des weiterem stand neben ihm auch noch ein Toxikologe, der ihn die ganze Zeit skeptisch beäugte, als wüsste er, dass Kaito hier eigentlich nicht hingehörte.

Und natürlich tat er das nicht, aber was sollte er machen, er musste sich ja unbedingt diese Verkleidung aussuchen, um hier reinzukommen, obwohl es sicherlich auch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte.

Aber jetzt stand er nun mal hier und konnte daran nicht mehr viel ändern. Und so lange er vor lauter Ekel nicht in Ohnmacht fiel, war doch alles in Ordnung.

„Das hoffe ich zumindestens…"

Bis dato hatte er noch nicht sehr viel herausbekommen, außer den Namen des Opfers und seine Adresse und deswegen versprach er sich sehr viel, von dieser Sache.

Er wollte Shinichi beeindrucken.

Das mag seltsam klingen, aber er wollte dem Dedektiv zeigen, dass er zu mehr im Stande war, als minuziös geplante Raubzüge durchzuführen.

Und der Grund dafür, ist ziemlich offensichtlich…

Erinnerte ihn seine innere Stimme, aber Kaito ignorierte sie.

Hier ging es momentan nicht darum, was er für den Detektiven war oder umgekehrt, hier ging es darum seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

„…Die Speiseröhre ist deutlich gereizt, dass weißt darauf hin, dass sich dass Opfer sehr oft übergeben hat. Es ist also wahrscheinlich auf ein Lebensmittel zurückzuführen," sprach der Pathologe auf sein Diktiergerät und drang noch etwas tiefer in den Körper vor.

„Desweiteren lässt die Färbung der Haut und der Zustand, in dem sich die Organe befinden auf ein Leberversagen zurühren, es hat sich Flüssigkeit in der Bauchhöhle angesammelt und das Versagen beider Nieren ist ein weiteres Anzeichen…"

Vorsichtig legte er den Magen frei und Kaito musste sich wirklich anstrengen, die Magensäure wieder runterzuwürgen, die sich gerade seinen Weg nach oben bahnte.

„Im Magen finden sich keine Hinweise, auf giftige Substanzen, auch wenn ich nach ersten Erkenntnissen auf eine Pilzvergiftung schließe. Um welche es sich genau handelt, wird erst durch eine genauere Untersuchung herauskommen, besonders, dass es unterschiedliche Inkubationszeiten, beziehungsweise Giftmengen gibt.

Meine erste Vermutung jedoch, ist ein Pilz aus der Gattung der Amaniten. Vielleicht, Amanita phalloides oder Amanita verna."

Er entnahm eine Probe und reichte sie dem Toxikologen.

Kaito müsste sich nun an seine Fersen heften oder den Pathologischen Befund abwarten, aber da dies wahrscheinlich zu lange dauern würde, blieb ihm nur die erste Möglichkeit. Und das bedeutete für ihn, dass er diese Nacht wohl mal wieder kein Auge zu bekommen würde.

Aber etwas anderes hätte er auch nicht erwartet.

Nachdem sich Shinichi das Bild des verdächtigen Arbeiters ausgedruckt und die Videokassette wieder zurückgebracht hatte, machte er sich nun wieder zurück zur Polizei, den Ausdruck fest in seiner Hand.

Die Qualität war nicht besonders und es würde kaum für eine Fahndung reichen, aber es war momentan leider der einzigste Hinweis auf den Täter. Dafür konnte man aus dem Bild jedoch gut ersehen, dass es sich bei dieser Person um einen Linkshändler handelte und, dass er eine Art Tattoo auf seinem Handrücken besaß.

Er würde versuchen es nachzuschlagen, falls es eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat, auch wenn er kaum Hoffnung auf Erfolg sah, dadurch, dass es so unscharf war. Aber vielleicht hatte er Glück…

Aber als erstes wollte er die alten Polizeiakten wälzen.

Die Darstellung war so seltsam gewesen, dass so etwas ähnliches vielleicht schon mal passiert war, und dann hätten er und Kid wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt, wonach sie hier eigentlich suchten.

Meguré-keibu war zwar nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber gewesen, dass er die ganze Sache nicht einfach ruhen lassen konnte, schließlich war es die Aufgabe der Polizei, Straftäter zu fassen.

Aber am Ende hatte er ihm dann doch zutritt gewährt, wenn auch mit der Androhung, dass es das erste und letzte mal sein würde, dass er hier herein durfte.

„Soll mir recht sein...Wenn´s hart auf hart kommt, kann ich ja immer noch Kid vorschicken..."

Die Räumlichkeiten vertraten so ziemlich jedes Klischee, die Archive so inne hatten. Dunkel, stickig und so viele Akten, dass sie sich bis zur Decke stapelten.

Das konnte heiter werden, hier etwas zu finden, würde wohl doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als er anfangs vermutet hatte.

Hoffentlich waren sie wenigstens geordnet, sonst gute Nacht...

„Ich suche nach wahrscheinlich ungeklärten Mordfällen, die müssten sich... ah! Da sind sie ja!"

Er zog einen Stapel loser Akten hervor und ließ sie auf den Tisch neben sich fallen.

Damit würde er erst mal anfangen und wenn diese nichts ergeben, würde er seine Suche erweitern. Hoffentlich musste er nicht den kompletten Raum auf den Kopf stellen...

Die ersten Fälle konnte er getrost zur Seite legen, da es sich bei diesen um ungeklärte Sexualstraftaten handelte und es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass diese etwas mit seinem Fall zu tun hatten.

Ein paar Akten weiter, sah die ganze Sache schon anders aus.

Die Unterlagen hatten schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel, aber sie klangen verdächtig ähnlich, zu dem Mord, der letzte Nacht hier stattgefunden hatte. Die ermittelnden Beamten gingen damals von einem Ritualmord aus, der Täter wurde wohl nie gefasst...

„! Das...das kann doch nicht...!"

Shinichi stockte der Atem, als er weiterlas.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er die Zeilen wiederholte:

Alle gefunden Beweisstücke ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als das Kaito Kid für diese Morde zu verantworten ist.

Aber das war unmöglich, Kid wahr nicht viel älter als er und wenn er damals nicht gerade ein geniales Gangsterbaby gewesen war, konnte er unmöglich schon tätig gewesen sein.

...Was redete er sich da ein, wahrscheinlich war das eine ganz andere Person, auch wenn diese scheinbar in der gleichen Zwickmühle steckte, wie der heutige Kid. Ob verschuldet oder unverschuldet, würde er wohl nur von Kaito Kid erfahren können.

Eins war jedoch sicher, diese Unterlagen konnten nicht hier bleiben.

Sollte doch mal einer der Beamten so umsichtig sein und hier nachschauen, würde dieser wahrscheinlich auch irgendwann auf diese Akten stoßen. Und wenn dann rauskäme, das der berühmte Dieb schon mal als Mörder angeklagt wurde, dann war alle Hoffnung zunichte, den Inspektor und die anderen Polizisten davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den falschen beschuldigten.

„Auch wenn es gegen alle Prinzipien eines Detektivs verstößt..."

Er knickte die Papiere und stecke sie in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.

Dem Winter sei dank, war diese besonders gut gefüttert, sodass es von außen nicht den Anschein machte, dass er dort etwas verbarg.

Es tat ihm ein wenig leid das Vertauen des Inspektors so zu missbrauchen, aber es gab wirklich keinen anderen Weg.

Irgendjemand schien einen ganz schönen Groll gegen den Dieb zu hegen, dass diese Person oder vielleicht auch mehr als eine nicht mal vor Mord zurückschreckte, verdeutlichte diese Tatsache noch einmal.

Und da diese Mordserie vor so vielen Jahren begonnen hatte und scheinbar immer noch nicht zu Ende war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass..

Tja, dass war die Frage...

Um was ging es bei dieser ganzen Sache eigentlich? Rache? Oder war es doch etwas ganz anderes.

Nun, dass war wieder so ein Punkt, den wohl nur Kid beantworten konnte.

Seltsamerweise erschienen Shinichi die zwei Tage inzwischen viel zu lang, bis er den Dieb wiedertraf.

Leider gab es nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte, er musste sich wohl oder übel in Geduld üben und wer wusste schon, was er vielleicht noch in Erfahrung bringen würde.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, ob ich ihm mit meinen Erkenntnissen vielleicht überraschen kann..."

Da es hier nichts weiter zu tun gab, räumte Shinichi schnell die restlichen Akten wieder an ihren Platz und verließ den Raum.

Auf dem Flur wartete bereits Meguré-keibu auf ihn.

„Und Shinichi? Irgendwas verwertbares gefunden?"

Der Angesprochene machte gute Miene zum bösem Spiel.

„Nein nichts, sie hatten wohl recht mit ihrer Annahme."

Shinichi versuchte so enttäuscht zu wirken, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

„Das hätte ich dir auch so sagen können, Kudo. Ganz ehrlich, was hast du denn gehofft zu finden? Ich hoffe jedenfalls, das war dir eine Lehre und das du die Arbeit endlich der Polizei überlässt.

Du bist schließlich ein Oberschüler und solch einer sollte sich mehr mit der Schule beschäftigen und die Detektivarbeit den Profis überlassen."

Tch, als ob er kein Profi war.

Er war wahrscheinlich kompetenter, als ein Großteil der Polizisten, die in diesem Präsidium arbeiteten.

Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor, sich hier mitten auf dem Flur mir dem Inspektor anzulegen.

Das würde auch nur darin resultieren, dass er hochkant rausgeworfen wurde und vielleicht nicht mehr zu Tatorten gerufen wurde.

Und schließlich hatte er ja was er gesucht hatte und es gab sowieso keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben.

„Sie haben recht, Inspektor, ich werde die Untersuchungen ganz ihnen überlassen. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen."

„Natürlich, und grüße Mouri und seine Tochter von mir, wenn du sie das nächste mal siehst, ja?"

„Versprochen."

Er verließ das Gebäude und erlaubte sich erst wieder, durchzuatmen, als er die untersten Treppenstufen erreicht hatte.

Für einen Moment hatte er da drinnen wirklich geglaubt, dass der Inspektor ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war. Diebstahl, vor allem in einem Polizeirevier, war schließlich nicht gerade ein Kavaliersdelikt.

Glücklicherweise war es jedoch niemandem aufgefallen und er konnte sich in aller Ruhe auf den Heimweg machen.

Es war spät geworden und heute würde er nichts mehr erreichen können. Außerdem konnte er sich so den restlichen Abend mit seinem neuem Fund beschäftigen, schließlich musste er ausreichend vorbereitet sein, um Kid übermorgen wieder unter die Augen zu treten.

Kaio´s Geduld wurde überaus strapaziert.

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit saß er nun hier in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete seine Zielperson, einen Toxikologen.

Seine Hoffnung, dass er sich noch am selben Abend an die Untersuchung der Proben machte, wurde auf übelste Art zunichte gemachte, weil dieser Kerl scheinbar keinen Bock hatte zu arbeiten.

Seit Stunden saß er nun in seinem Sessel und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

Und machte überhaupt keine Anstalten heute noch irgendwas zu machen.

Die Proben lagen noch immer unberührt auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

Kaito bezweifelte, dass diese das lange mitmachten und wahrscheinlich würden sie in ein paar Stunden nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein.

„Was plant dieser Typ...?"

Er schien genau das bezwecken zu wollen, aber warum?

Will er den Mord vertuschen? Beweismaterial vernichten, damit die Polizei auf die falsche Fährte geschickt wird?

Das Telefon klingelte und er musste sich noch etwas mehr anstrengen, um auch alles zu verstehen.

„Ja...?

Ja ich bin`s.

...Nein, es lief alles nach Plan.

...Ja, die liegen hier...Keine Sorge, ich werde dafür sorgen, nichts über uns durchsickern. Die werden sich morgen ganz schön umschauen, wenn ich denen die Untersuchungen vorlege. Dieser dämliche Dieb sollte sich warm anziehen... ha ha ha

...Ja, ich melde mich dann wieder. Wiederhören."

„Das bedeutet doch nicht etwa...?"

Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu vollenden, es war auch so vollkommen offensichtlich, was hier abging.

Dieser Typ musste zu dem Mörder gehören oder er war selber derjenige welcher.

Und das würde zur Folge haben, dass dieser Beweis niemals die Polizei erreichen würde und wenn dann nur mit falschen Untersuchungsbelegen. Und das scheinbar alles nur, um ihn anzuschwärzen...

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Was hatte er diesen Leuten getan?

Sicher, es war nicht das erste mal, dass jemand versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, aber das hier sprengte alles.

Ihm kam kurz auch die Vermutung, dass es sich bei ihnen um die berühmt berüchtigten Männer in schwarz handelte, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er auch gleich wieder. Das hier war nicht ihre Art.

Wenn, dann hätten sie selbst versucht ihn umzubringen. Nein, diese Leute hier kamen aus einer vollkommen anderen Liga.

„In was wurde ich da bloß wieder hineingezogen...?"

Eins war jedenfalls sicher, die Beweismaterialien konnte er vergessen, dass hier waren Profis und ohne genügende Vorbereitung, hatte er nicht vor, hier einzubrechen. Und morgen wäre es sowieso zu spät.

Es ärgerte ihn zwar, aber er hoffte, dass das, was er hier heute Nacht beobachtet hatte, genügen würde.

Es musste einfach reichen!

„Wer ist da!"

„Sch...!"

Kaito verfluchte seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit, er hatte in der ganzen Aufregung nicht bemerkt wie sich eine Wache von unten genähert hatte und ihn nun mit seiner Taschenlampe im Visier.

Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde hatte der Wächter auch schon seine Waffe gezogen und begann auf ihn zu schießen.

Er musste hier weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Bei dem Krach würde die Verstärkung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und dann gute Nacht.

Mit Schwung hechtete er von einem Baum in den nächsten und mit einem letzten Sprung landete er auf der gegenüberliegenden Mauer.

Vor ihm lag ein dichtes Waldgebiet und wenn er es erst einmal dahin geschafft hatte, würden sie ihn nicht mehr fangen können.

„Nur noch ein Stückchen...!"

Bamm!

Er war schon im Sprung gewesen, als die Kugel ihn mit solch einer Wucht erwischte, dass er nach vorne geschleudert und mit dem Gesicht zu erst auf dem staubigen Boden landete.

Der Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter war unerträglich, aber er wusste, dass er hier nicht liegen bleiben konnte. Mit größter Anstrengung quälte er sich wieder hoch und rannte weiter. Und er wurde erst langsamer, als er sich sicher war, dass keiner von ihnen in der Lage war, ihn aufzuspüren.

Aber er wagte es nicht, stehen zu bleiben, da er Angst hatte, einfach zusammen zu brechen und dann vielleicht doch noch von diesen Typen gefunden zu werden.

Stattdessen schlug er den einzigsten Weg ein, von dem er hoffte, dass der Ort, zu dem er ihn führte sicher war.

Shinichi war die Unterlagen noch einmal durchgegangen, aber bis auf das, was er sowieso schon wusste, hatte er nichts neues gefunden.

Frustriert legte er es zur Seite und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Neben ihm dampfte eine heiße Tasche frisch gebrühter Kaffee und zum ersten Mal seit langem, war er seiner Mutter dankbar, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sich diesen Kaffeeautomaten kauft, der zwar so viel kostete, wie mancher Orts ein Kleinwagen, aber an Getränken so ziemlich alles produzieren konnte, wonach einem der Sinn stand.

Auch wenn es eine einfache Kaffeemaschine sicherlich auch getan hatte, besonders, da er in letzter Zeit nur selten zu Hause gewesen war.

Also eigentlich hätte er in diesem Moment wirklich mal richtig entspannen können, wäre da nicht dieses nagende Gefühl gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das etwas schreckliches passiert war.

„Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur ein..."

Er nahm einen Schluck und versuchte verzweifelt an etwas anderes zu denken.

Dann hielt er inne.

Er war sich sicher, dass er etwas aus dem oberen Stockwerk gehört hatte und das war keine Einbildung gewesen.

Er griff sich den Baseballschläger, den er für solche Fälle immer griffbereit hatte und schlich die Treppe hinauf.

Wenn es sich um einen Einbrecher handelte, war dieser unglaublich dreist, um diese Zeit bei ihm einzusteigen, aber Shinichi würde ihm schon zeigen, was er davon hatte.

Da der Flur leer war, musste er sich in einem der Zimmer aufhalten und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er da auch nicht so schnell wieder herauskam.

Versuchsweise lauschte er an der ersten Tür, aber nicht der kleinste Laut drang an sein Ohr.

Also weiter zur nächsten und das Gleiche noch mal und diesmal hörte er wirklich etwas.

In diesem Raum war wirklich jemand und er schien sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen.

Shinichi wollte den Überraschungsmoment nutzen, riss die Tür auf und hatte schon den Schläger hochgerissen, als er überrascht inne hielt.

„Shi...nichi...?"

Er kannte die Stimme und als er das Monokel in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen sah, wusste er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Der vermeintliche Einbrecher war Kid gewesen und wie es schien ging es ihm überhaupt nicht gut.

Es war etwas seltsam, ihn in diesen schwarzen Klamotten zu sehen und scheinbar ohne jegliche Verkleidung.

Diese Sache war aber schnell vergessen, als er sah, wie der Dieb seine Schulter hielt.

Es war in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen, aber es sah aus, als wäre der Stoff blutgetränkt.

Bevor sein Gegenüber auch nur ein weiteres Wort verlieren konnte, hatte er ihn schon hinaus gezogen und ins Wohnzimmer geführt.

Er platzierte den Dieb auf seiner Couch und verschwand anschließend kurz im Bad, um den erste Hilfekasten zu holen, den er dort für Notfälle deponiert hatte.

Kid hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas bequemer zu machen und versuchte so gut wie möglich das Blut davon abzuhalten, auf den Stoff zu tropfen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir solche Umstände bereite..."

Stammelte Kid und biss auf die Zähne, als Shinichi ihm das Oberteil abstreifte und mit Alkohol begann die Wunde zu desinfizieren.

„Es ist ein glatter Durchschuss, aber es scheint, dass die inneren Organe nicht verletzt wurden. Das nenn ich Glück im Unglück..."

„Wenn du...*autsch*...wenn du das sagst..."

Mit geübter Präzision behandelte Shinichi die Wunde.

Erst als er sicher war, dass der Verband richtig angelegt war, nahm er etwas Abstand und begutachtete den Dieb, der nun etwas ruhiger vor ihm saß und ihn wiederum mit Interesse betrachtete.

„Ich schätze mal," begann Shinichi schließlich, „dass es kein Zufall war, dass du dich ausgerechnet zu mir gerettet hast, als einfach nach Hause zu gehen...?"

„Nun ja, Detektiv, es war einfach der kürzeste Weg..."

Das Shinichi ihm diese Ausrede nicht abkaufte, sah er sofort.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auf etwas gestoßen, was wahrscheinlich deinen Fall betrifft. Eine Verschwörung, wenn du so willst."

Das weckte jetzt das Interesse seines Gegenübers.

„Ich schätze mal, das wird eine längere Geschichte?" fragte Shinichi.

„Kann man so sagen, wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?"

Trotz der Zweifel, ob Kaffee in Kid´s derzeitigem Zustand wirklich das richtige wäre, trollte er sich in die Küche und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer frisch aufgebrühten Kanne und zwei Tassen zurück.

Kid nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück.

„Am besten Fange ich mit heute morgen an."


	2. Conspiracy

Chapter 2: Conspiracy

Kid ließ kein Detail aus, als er Shinichi von den Ereignissen während der Autopsie erzählte und welche unglücklichen Zustände ihn in dieser Nacht zum Haus des Detektivs geführt hatten.

Shinichi hörte mit Bedacht zu und machte sich Gedanklich Notizen mit denen er später noch mit Ai und Hattori reden musste.

Umso deutlicher wurde jedoch sein Verdacht, dass dieser Fall mehr beinhaltete, als anfangs angenommen.

Als Kid fertig war, war er an der Reihe, seine Entdeckungen zu berichten, schließlich war es nur fair, dass er es dem Dieb erzählte, schließlich hatte dieser sein Leben auf´s Spiel gesetzt, um ihm zu helfen.

„Ich war vorhin im Aktenarchiv der Polizei," begann er, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich in den alten Unterlagen einen Fall finde, der vielleicht mit unserem in Verbindung steht. Und...ich habe etwas gefunden."

„Wirklich?"

Kid war erschrocken aufgesprungen, bereute es jedoch gleich wieder und ließ sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf die Couch sinken.

Shinichi sah ihn nur mitleidig an.

„Bevor du jetzt noch mehr solcher Stunts planst, muss ich dir eine Frage stellen."

Seine Stimme war ernst und was auch immer gleich kommen würde, Kaito war sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Schieß los."

Er versuchte so entspannt wie möglich zu wirken.

„Also...ist dir zufällig die Identität von Kaito Kid von vor acht Jahren bekannt?"

Shinichi hatte es noch nicht mal vollkommen ausgesprochen, als sich die Miene seines Gegenübers regelrecht versteinerte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht an seiner Identität interessiert, auch wenn ich vermute, dass du ihm sehr nahe gestanden hast. Das einzigste, was mich interessiert ist, ob du damals vielleicht mal etwas mitbekommen hast."

„Nein, momentan, fällt mir nichts ein, warum genau fragst du mich das?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort reichte er ihm die Akten, die er vorhin mitgehen lassen hatte.

Kaito nahm sich Zeit und als er die letzte Seite erreicht hatte, verstand er, warum Shinichi ihn das gefragt hatte. Jemand schien hier wirklich ein arges Problem mit Kaito Kid zu haben, warum hätten sie wohl sonst damals versucht seinen Vater anzuschwärzen. Nur schade, dass er kurz darauf ermordet wurde, somit war ihr Sündenbock natürlich futsch.

Aber jetzt, wo er diesen Job aufgenommen hatte, war er urplötzlich zur neuen Zielscheibe geworden und diese Typen versuchten abermals, ihm die Morde anzuhängen.

„Aber wenn die Polizei davon Wind bekommt, bin ich ihr Nummer 1 Tatverdächtiger, was sollen wir dagegen tun?" fragte Kaito besorgt, unter diesen Umständen würde es wirklich gefährlich für ihn werden.

„Das bist du zwar schon, aber keine Sorge, die einzigsten Unterlagen zu dem Fall hast du gerade in der Hand."

Trotz der bedrückenden Atmosphäre schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Diebes.

„Sag bloß der immer korrekte Detektiv hat seine besten Freunde bei der Polizei beklaut. Das ich das noch erlebe..."

„Ich hätte es auch dort liegen lassen können. Dann hätten wir ja mal schauen können, wie lange sie gebraucht hätten, bis sie auf diese Unterlagen gestoßen wären."

„Schon gut, du bist eine richtige Spaßbremse, weißt du das, Tantei-san?"

„Ja, das höre ich des öfteren..."

Die beiden lachten für einen Moment, bis Kaito ihn unterbrach: „Das heißt, wir haben für´s erste einen kleinen Vorsprung gewonnen."

„Ja, allerdings sollten wir uns nicht darauf ausruhen, denn auch ohne diese Unterlagen, werden sie nach dir suchen und ich vermute auch, dass das nicht der letzte Mord gewesen war und wenn sich dann der Verdacht erhärtet, dass du der Täter bist, dann haben wir ein arges Problem."

„Glaub mir, dessen bin ich mir bewusst und um sicherzustellen, dass ich nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gerate, werde ich in nächster Zeit auch keine Raubzüge mehr unternehmen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich das beste," stimmte ihm Shinichi zu, „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Ich vermute, untertauchen ist im Moment wohl die beste Lösung?"

„Wohl wahr... Ich vermute, die Typen haben mein Gesicht gesehen und dann wäre es wahrscheinlich das beste, wenn ich, solange sich diese Sache nicht etwas beruhigt hat, nicht nach Hause zurückkehre, um meine Familie und meine Freunde da nicht mit hineinzuziehen."

„Und wo willst du hin?"

Shinichi bereute die Frage in dem Moment, in dem er sie gestellt hatte.

„Ich glaube, dass weißt du schon," grinste Kaito.

„Oh...! Vergiss es!" platzte es aus Shinichi heraus.

Das konnte der Dieb doch nicht ernst meinen, oder?

Hatte er jetzt wirklich vor sich bei ihm einzuquartieren? Das konnte nicht gut gehen...

„Warum denn nicht Tantei-san?" schmollte er, „Ich kann doch sonst nirgendwo hin, ohne dass meine Tarnung auffliegt."

„Du hast schon bemerkt, dass ich jetzt dein wahres Gesicht kenne, oder?"

„Aber du wirst mich nicht verraten Tantei, dass kann ich in deinen Augen sehen."

Shinichi hasste es, dass er zugeben musste, dass sein Gegenüber recht hatte. Was hätte er davon, wenn ihn jetzt an die Polizei verraten würde.

„Trotzdem, warum ausgerechnet hier?"

„Zum ersten würde es unsere Zusammenarbeit vereinfachen und außerdem gibt es für einen zu Unrecht verfolgten wie mir wohl kein besseres Versteck, als bei dem besten Detektiven, den Japan zu bieten hat."

„Schleimerei bringt dich hier auch nicht weiter..."

„Aber Shinichi..." er sah ihn an wie ein Hundewelpe, den man erst getreten und dann raus in den Regen geschickt hatte, „Du bist meine letzte Rettung. Fass dir doch ein Herz."

Shinichi musste wirklich zugeben, dass er diesem Blick nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, und schließlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er resigniert aufgab und Kid versicherte, dass er hier für eine Weile unterkommen könnte. Spätestens morgen würde er es wahrscheinlich bereuen...

Wenigstens war Kid im Moment durch seine Verletzung so gehandicapt, dass er ihm nicht wieder um den Hals fallen konnte. Und darüber war er glücklich, der Typ war auch so schon irritierend genug.

„Bevor du dich allerdings bei mir einquartierst, würde ich gerne wissen wie du eigentlich richtig heißt. Dir mag es vielleicht keine Probleme bereiten, aber ich finde es etwas seltsam, wenn ich dich die ganze Zeit mit Kid anreden muss."

Der Angesprochene lachte nur und meinte dann: „Ja, das wäre wirklich seltsam."

Er streckte Shinichi seine Hand entgegen.

„Kaito Kuroba, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Shinichi Kudo," erwiderte er, „Na dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Der restliche Abend wurde damit verbracht, dass Kaito bei sich zu Hause anrief, um seiner Mutter keine Sorgen zu bereiten, die auch gleich einwilligte ihrem Sohn zu helfen und sich etwas auszudenken, dass seine Abwesenheit in der Schule erklärte.

Im Anschluss warfen sie noch mal einen Blick auf die Akten und notierten sich die wichtigsten Fakten, die bei der Aufklärung des Falles notwendig sein konnten, denn war wichtig, dass sie nichts übersahen.

Shinichi musste zugeben, dass Kaito ein ziemlich helles Köpfchen war und ohne Probleme mit seinen Gedankengängen mithalten konnte.

Somit war der Dieb ein mindestens genauso guter Detektiv wie er selbst.

„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, es ist schon ziemlich spät und außerdem muss anders als du morgen wieder in die Schule," schlug Shinichi vor, als er einen Blick auf die große Standuhr geworfen hatte, die inzwischen ein Uhr anzeigte.

Er führte Kaito in eines der Gästezimmer, nicht weit entfernt von seinem eigenem, in dem er für die nächste Zeit schlafen konnte.

Kaito bekundete noch einmal seine Dankbarkeit, dass Shinichi ihn hier aufgenommen hatte, bevor auch er sich Bettfertig machte.

Glücklicherweise waren sie fast gleich groß, so dass er Kaito ein paar seiner Pyjamas überlassen konnte, solange er seine Sachen noch nicht hier her geschafft hatte.

Danach ging auch er in sein Zimmer und kuschelte sich in seine warme Decke. Es war etwas ungewöhnlich, dass er seit langem mal wieder einen Gast hier übernachten ließ, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

Der nächste Morgen kam unverhofft schnell und brachte einige Überraschungen, mit denen Shinichi bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gerechnet hatte.

Das Erste was auffiel, war der süßliche Geruch von Pfannkuchen, der sein komplettes Zimmer einhüllte, das Zweite war die Anwesenheit einer Person, dessen Atem in regelmäßigen Abständen auf seinem Gesicht auftraf.

Er öffnete seine Augen und bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dort, dicht neben ihn, saß Kaito. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt und grinste ihn fröhlich an.

Auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm stand ein Teller mit dampfenden Pfannkuchen.

Wann zur Hölle ist dieser Kerl aufgestanden?

„Morgen Tantei-san, gut geschlafen?"

Shinichi brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich der Tatsache gewahr wurde, dass er angesprochen wurde.

„Morgen…Was bist du schon so früh wach?"

„Nun ja, irgendwie muss ich mich doch erkenntlich zeigen. Und wie ginge dies wohl besser, als mit einem köstlichen Frühstück, dass einem direkt ans Bett geliefert wird."

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen…"

„Ach was, das habe ich gern gemacht und außerdem geht es mir schon viel besser."

Zum Beweis klopfte er sich vorsichtig mit der Hand gegen den Verband, der unter einem blauen Hemd, dass er sich geborgt hatte, verborgen war.

Außerdem fiel Shinichi auf, dass auch die Farbe in Kaitos Gesicht zurückgekehrt war und er nun um einiges gesünder aussah, als noch am vorherigen Abend.

Trotzdem.

So eine Schusswunde verheilte nicht von heute auf morgen und das der Dieb schon wieder auf den Beinen war, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Du solltest dich noch etwas schonen," sagte er dann bestimmt, „Ich hab nämlich keinen Bock dich heute Abend, wieder vom Fußboden aufkratzen zu müssen."

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen Tantei-san, glaub mir, ich bin alt genug und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Das konnte man nur hoffen.

So richtig glauben tat Shinichi es zwar nicht, aber jetzt galt es erst mal zu frühstücken und dann war da ja auch noch die Schule, die in ungefähr einer Stunde beginnen würde.

Er bezweifelte es, dass Ran es gutheißen würde, wenn er noch einen Tag länger fehlen würde. Sie machte ihm ja jetzt schon die Hölle heiß, wenn er es mal wagte, an sein Telefon zu gehen.

Nein, dass wollte er sich keinen Tag mehr antun müssen.

Stattdessen widmete er sich schweigend seinem Frühstück, während Kaito neben ihm die ganze Sache amüsiert beobachtete.

Als er fertig war, wurde ihm das Geschirr abgenommen und konnte sich duschen und für den Schultag fertig machen.

Glücklicherweise platzte Kaito in dieser Zeit kein einziges Mal herein, worüber er sehr dankbar war. Denn das, wäre sicherlich auch für ihn heute zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Als er das Erdgeschoss betrat, fand er den Dieb auf der Couch lungern, einen von Yusakus Romanen in der Hand.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dir schon eine Beschäftigung gesucht?" bemerkte Shinichi und deutete auf das Buch.

„Ja, ich hoffe du hast damit kein Problem, aber bei solch einer umfangreichen Bibliothek konnte ich einfach nicht wiederstehen."

„Keine Sorge, solange du keine Unordnung reinbringst, kannst du dich bedienen."

Shinichi verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Kaito beobachtete ihn noch, bis er die Straße runter war und um eine Ecke verschwand.

Er hatte seine Zweifel gehabt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich dem Detektiv zu offenbaren, aber jetzt war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Shinichi war der einzigste, der ihm helfen, und dem er auch vertrauen konnte.

Da es momentan nicht wirklich viel für ihn zu tun gab, griff er sich eine alte Ausgabe von Maurice Leblancs Arsene Lupin, bei der er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte, und machte es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich.

Es verwunderte ihn schon ein wenig, dass ein Schriftsteller von Kriminalromanen, auch solche Werke in seiner Sammlung hatte, schließlich waren sie doch sonst auch nur an Recht und Gerechtigkeit interessiert.

Er würde wohl mal mit Shinichi darüber reden müssen und wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er dann wieder etwas in der Hand, mit dem er ihn aufziehen konnte.

Shinichi hatte in diesem Moment mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass Ran sauer sein würde, dass er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte, aber so, wie sie ihm im Moment das Ohr abkaute, hätte man meinen können, er hätte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin betrogen.

„Ran..." versuchte er noch einmal, „Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund dafür. Der Fall an dem ich im Moment sitze, ist nur komplizierter, als anfangs erwartet. Ich verspreche dir, nur noch ein paar Tage und die ganze Sache ist vom Tisch."

Ob es wirklich so schnell zu schaffen war, war fraglich, aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen, schließlich wollte er ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als er sowieso schon getan hätte.

Aber Ran schien von seinen Worten alles andere als beruhigt.

„Fall, Fall, Fall! Gibt es denn auch etwas anderes, worüber du reden kannst? Ich habe dich in den letzten drei Monaten kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und wenn du mal auftauchst, redest du nur immer über deine Fälle. Hast du dir jemals Gedanken über die Leute gemacht, die sich vielleicht um dich Sorgen machen und die Tagelang vor dem Telefon hocken, in der Hoffnung, dass du dich mal meldest?"

Shinichi blickte sie nur an, dass sie so darunter litt, dass er ständig fort war, war ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht klar gewesen.

Sein Gewissen meldete sich wieder und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er es in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas schleifen gelassen hatte, obwohl sich sicherlich immer mal ein Moment ergeben hätte, um sich bei ihr zu melden.

Ran schien seine Gedanken erahnt zu haben und legte ihm tröstend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Schon gut, vergiss was ich gesagt habe, ich weiß ja, wie sehr du an dieser Arbeit hängst, aber du musst verstehen, dass du deine Freunde nicht so vernachlässigen kannst."

Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhiger geworden, aber in ihren Augen lag immer noch der Schmerz.

„Tut mir leid, Ran. Scheint, als hätte ich es in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas übertrieben."

„Schon gut Shinichi, so lange du es nicht wieder vergisst. Ach übrigens, Heiji hat ein paar mal versucht dich zu erreichen, du solltest ihn besser schleunigst anrufen, bevor er noch auf die Idee kommt hierher zu reisen..."

„Zu spät," ertönte es hinter ihnen und die beiden fuhren erschrocken zusammen.

Dort, keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Heiji und dieser sah nicht gerade so aus, als wollte er mit ihnen in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken gehen.

„Was machst du hier?" fragten die beiden fast zeitgleich.

„Na was wohl? Ich wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, was dieser Typ da neben dir jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt hat, dass er es nicht mal für nötig hält, an sein Handy ranzugehen!"

Das hatte Shinichi gerade noch gefehlt. Heiji würde nicht aufgeben, bis er ihm alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt hatte.

„Könnten wir wenigstens vorher zur Schule gehen?" warf Shinichi ein, der im Moment lieber woanders gewesen wäre.

Heiji sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihn einfach so gehen lassen würde, aber er wollte sich wahrscheinlich auch keinen Ärger einhandeln, wenn er ihn von der Schule abhielt.

„Von mir aus...

Aber danach hast du mir einiges zu erklären."

Erleichtert, dass ihm noch ein wenig Ruhe gegönnt worden war, begab er sich zusammen mit Ran zu seinem Klassenraum. Sie selbst sprach das Thema zwar nicht an, aber es war abzusehen, dass sie trotzdem neugierig war.

Das hier würde wohl wieder einmal ein sehr langer Tag werden...

„Und? Was ist jetzt?"

Sie hatten es noch nicht einmal bis zu den Toren ihrer Schule geschafft, als sie erneut von Heiji abgefangen wurden.

Es sah fast so aus, als ob er die ganze Zeit hier gestanden hatte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht zu mir? Mein Vater kommt heute erst spät abends zurück," schlug Ran vor und die beiden nickten ihr zustimmend zu.

Shinichis Zuhause wäre zwar auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber Ran´s lag einfach näher und so umging er wenigstens die ganzen Erklärungen, warum ein wildfremder Junge bei im wohnte.

Shinichi bezweifelte nicht, dass Heiji eins und eins zusammenzählen würde, um die Identität des Jungen aufzudecken und genau das galt es zu vermeiden.

Desto weniger Leute davon wussten, umso besser.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg zum Detektivbüro, aber die angespannte Atmosphäre war so dicht, dass man sie mit Fingern hätte greifen können.

Ran war erleichtert, als sie die Tür aufschloss und die beiden hineinließ. Viel länger hätte sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Schnell war der Tisch gedeckt mit Kaffe und Keksen und sie ließen sich auf der großen Couch nieder.

„Also...wo soll ich anfangen?"

Diese Frage erübrigte sich eigentlich.

„Ganz am Anfang, wenn es möglich ist," sagte Heiji nur und stopfte sich mit Keksen voll.

„Es begann vorgestern Nacht. Die Polizei hatte eine Mitteilung von Kaito Kid erhalten und man hatte mich gebeten, auch dabei zu sein..."

Er erzählte ihnen alles, was ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen wiederfahren war. Ließ jedoch das kleine aber feine Detail aus, dass sich Kaito Kid schimpfte und momentan in seinem Haus wohnte.

„Irgendwie wundert es mich nicht, dass dir das schon wieder passiert ist, Kudo. Ich meine, du bist wie ein Magnet, der die Leichen nur so anzieht." meinte Heiji darauf nur.

„Äh, Heji, ich glaube, dass weiß er selbst, dass musst du ihm nicht auf die Nase binden."

„Ja, aber können wir wieder zum Thema zurückkehren? Wie gesagt, trete ich momentan weinig auf der Stelle. Ich habe genug Indizien, aber mir fehlen handfeste Beweise."

Er wollte sie nicht um Hilfe bitten.

Denn Unschuldige in die ganze Sache reinzuziehen war nun wirklich nicht seine Art.

„Wenn das alles ist, stehe ich dir gern zur Verfügung."

Das war genau die Antwort, die er nicht hören wollte, aber was anderes hätte er allerdings auch nicht erwartet.

„Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck, Kudo. Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich abwimmeln kannst, schließlich sind wir Freunde und als solche hilft man sich. Außerdem ist mein Vater Polizeichef, da ist es für mich ein Klacks an Informationen heranzukommen."

Das klang logisch.

Aber trotzdem behagte es ihm nicht besonders, dass er sich hier einmischte. Diese Organisation war rücksichtslos, schließlich hatten sie auch nicht gezögert auf Kaito zu schießen. Zu was sie noch alles im Stande waren wollte er gar nicht wissen.

Es reichte schon dass er sich dieser Gefahr aussetzte.

Heiji stand unbekümmert auf, als ob er Shinichis gedanklichen Kampf nicht mitbekommen hätte.

„Da ich jetzt weiß, womit sich unser Workaholic momentan beschäftigt, kann ich ja getrost wieder nach Hause gehen. Danke für´s Essen Ran, war wirklich lecker. Du hörst von mir Kudo. Bis dann."

Bevor Shinichi auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, war der Junge aus der Tür und verschwand in den Straßen.

„Der Kerl macht mich fertig..." stöhnte er und ließ sich tiefer in die Couch sinken.

Ran lachte nur neben ihm.

„Was hast du denn erwartet, als ob er sich so einfach abservieren lässt. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich froh bin, dass er so ist.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber auch ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du vollkommen auf dich allein gestellt bist. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich Shinichi, was ist, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde?"

Ran war ganz dicht an ihn herangerückt und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

„Bitte Shinichi, lass uns dir helfen."

Shinichi verlor sich in ihren Augen.

Er sah dort nichts außer aufrichtiger Ehrlichkeit und Sorge um seine Person.

„Ran...

Ich kann dir zwar nichts versprechen, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde und wenn ich Hilfe brauche, werde ich dich und auch Heiji um Rat fragen."

„Solange du dich daran hältst."

Sie lächelte wieder.

Des Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie zusammen, bis es Zeit wurde, dass er aufbrach, wollte er nicht im Dunkeln zurück zu seinem Haus gehen.

„Bis morgen," verabschiedete sich Ran an der Tür, bevor sie wieder im Inneren verschwand.

Shinichi winkte ihr noch kurz zu, und ging dann auch, schließlich wartete bei sich zu Hause auch noch jemand und dieser würde es sicherlich nicht gutheißen, wenn er noch länger wegbleiben würde.

Seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich, als er die Tür zu seinem Haus aufschloss und ihm ein vollkommen aufgelöster Kaito entgegenkam.

Er hatte sein Handy in der Hand und wollte wohl gerade einen Anruf tätigen.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Tantei? Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Ich dachte schon diese Typen hätten dich erwischt!"

Scheint als wäre er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Tut mir leid, Kaito. Ich wurde unverhofft von einem alten Freund abgefangen und der hat mich leider länger festgehalten, als ich es geplant hatte."

„Du hättest wenigstens anrufen können..."

„Ich weiß, aber da es sich bei ihm um einen Detektiven handelt, wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er von dir erfährt, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, wo wir noch so weit am Anfang sind."

Kaito schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass er sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen hatte und seine Identität auch weiterhin ein Geheimnis blieb.

„Es würde mich allerdings nicht wundern, wenn er ganz von allein darauf kommt..." ergänzte Shinichi, der genau wusste, wie Heiji sein konnte, wenn er dachte, dass man ihm Informationen vorenthielt.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe immer ein Ass im Ärmel was unseren Tantei-han betrifft. Ich werde es ihm so schwer wie möglich mach, sollte er auch nur einen Versuch wagen."

Shinichi fiel es nicht schwer, dass zu glauben.

Kaito konnte dein bester Freund sein, aber auch dein schlimmster Feind, wie er aus eigenen Erfahrungen wusste.

So gesehen tat ihm Heiji schon ein bisschen leid.

„Naja, denken wir nicht weiter darüber nach," wechselte er schließlich das Thema, „Ich vermut nicht, dass es etwas neues zu unserem Fall gibt?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber Meguré-keibu hat vorhin auf deinen AB gesprochen. Scheint als würden sie ihr Vorhaben wahrmachen und mich für den Mord an dem Mann anklagen."

Diese Tatsache schien ihn weniger zu belasten, als angenommen. Man konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass niemand Kaito Kids wahre Identität kannte.

Nachdem auch Shinichi sich noch mal die Nachricht des Inspektors angehört hatte und sich im Nachhinein fragte, ob die Leute auf dem Revier jemals ihr Hirn benutzen würden.

Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu sehen, dass Kaito kein Mörder war.

Leider hatte er momentan nichts in der Hand, dass genau dies bewies. Und so lange hieß es vorsichtig sein, wollte er ihn nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Ein weiterer Check seiner Uhr verriet ihm, dass es wirklich an der Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen. Durch den zusätzlichen Stress in der Schule führte er sich momentan regerecht ausgelaugt, etwas, was er sonst eher seltener empfand, aber momentan schien irgendwie alles über ihn zusammen zu brechen.

Hier konnte man nur hoffen, dass er nicht auch noch krank wurde, denn das konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich hau mich auf´s Ohr."

Kaito blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf, um ihn zu verstehen zu geben, dass er verstanden hatte, bevor er sich wieder hinter den Seiten des Wälzers verkroch.

Da das wohl die einzigste Reaktion sein würde, die er heute Abend von dem Dieb bekommen würde, ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer.

Er schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug und machte es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich.

Hoffentlich würde Kaito diesmal mit ihm erbarmen haben und ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen.

Kaito hatte das Buch in dem Moment zur Seite gelegt, als er das Klicken von Shinichis Tür hörte.

Er hatte den ganzen Tag seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Shinichi riss sich buchstäblich den Arsch für ihn auf und was tat er? Rumsitzen und Bücher lesen...

Natürlich musste er sich auf Grund seiner Verletzungen schonen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er überhaupt nichts tun konnte.

Mit seiner rechten Hand griff er unter die Couch und holte sein kleines Notebook heraus, dass er dort unauffällig versteckt hatte.

Er hatte schon am Vormittag geplant, etwas zu tun, aber irgendwie war er davon abgekommen, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als es jetzt zu tun, schließlich wollte er den Detektiv damit überraschen.

Als erstes galt es mehr von dieser Organisation herauszufinden und dafür gab es nur einen Ort und zwar Hakubas riesige Datenbank, die er sich über viele Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Der möchtegern Sherlock Holmes würde ihn wahrscheinlich lynchen, würde er herausbekommen, dass Kaito sich regelmäßig in diese einhackte, um nach Informationen zu suchen.

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren zwar ziemlich hoch und wurden regelmäßig aktualisiert, aber trotzdem stellten sie für den Dieb kein Problem dar und so öffnete sich schon nach wenigen Minuten das Hauptfenster der Datenbank.

Von hier aus musste er nur noch die richtigen Begriffe eingeben und er hätte für morgen eine schöne Überraschung für Shinichi. Vorausgesetzt er fand auch etwas...

„Mal sehen...Ich sollte nach Morden suchen, die ähnlich abstrakt ausgeführt wurden wie der letzte, vielleicht kann ich auch so endlich die Verbindung zu meinem Vater herstellen..."

Er versuchte die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten aus, aber so richtig schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen. Natürlich konnte es sein, das Hakuba nichts über die Fälle gelistet hatte, aber es fiel ihm schwer das zu glauben, besonders wenn man hier teilweise über Fälle stolpert, die gut fünfzig Jahre zurücklagen.

"Komm schon Hakuba, lass mich nicht im Stich," murmelte er und tippte noch ein paar weitere Stichwörter ein, unter denen vielleicht etwas zu finden war.

Inzwischen waren fast eineinhalb Stunden vergangen und er spürte wie ihm langsam die Finger lahm wurden. Er war drauf und dran, das Notebook zur

Seite zu legen und es morgen wieder zu versuchen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Es war eine kleine Datei, keine 30 kb groß, und doch hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Sie stand auf der Liste ganz oben, als er die Suchbegriffe Ritual und keine Beweise eingegeben hatte.

Sie war als Fall DXR99 angegeben, was Kaito jetzt jedoch nicht viel sagte.

Neugierig klickte er sie an und blickte kurze Zeit später auf eine lange Liste mit vielen Querverweisen auf andere Fälle.

"Na hallo, was haben wir denn hier?"

Da die Datei aus vielen einzelnen bestand, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste sie alle durchsuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

Shinichi grübelte währenddessen an dem, was sie bis jetzt herausgefunden hatten. Er bezweifelte, dass er heute noch ein Auge zumachen würde, aber um Aufstehen fehlte ihm auch ein wenig die Lust.

Sie hatten inzwischen so einiges herausgefunden, aber ihm war immer noch ein vollkommendes Rätsel, wer die Täter hinter all dem waren.

Kaito hatte sie zwar gesehen, aber er bezweifelte, dass dies reichen würde, um die Polizei davon zu überzeugen, dass der Dieb unschuldig war, schließlich hatten sie nicht einmal Beiweise...

Eins war jedoch sicher, sie hatten es hier nicht mit Anfängern zu tun, diese Typen wissen, was sie tun und sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht aufhören, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, warum sie es ausgerechnet auf Kaito Kid abgesehen hatten, schließlich tat der Dieb doch niemandem was und er gab sein Diebesgut nach kurzer Zeit auch wieder zurück.

Und auch Kaito wusste mehr, als er zugab...

Es musste mehr dahinter stecken, als es im Moment den Anschein machte, fragte sich nur noch was.

Wenn es wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt gäbe, der sie auf die richtige Spur führte, aber unter diesen Umständen war das im Moment unmöglich.

Es blieb ihnen wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und die Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu sehr auf sich zu ziehen.

Als Conan hatte er das schließlich auch geschafft und das er jetzt als Shinichi immer noch am Leben war, bewies wohl, dass er sich nicht so blöd anstellte, besonders, da es ihnen immer noch nicht gelungen war ihren Boss aufzuspüren und Dingfest zu machen. Aber irgendwann würden diese Typen einen Fehler machen und dann wäre er zur Stelle, um sie entgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie würden für alles bezahlen, was man ihm, Ai und all den anderen angetan hatte...

„Kaito?"

„Ja? Was ist Tanei-san?"

„Kannst du mir sagen, was du da tust?"

„Ich füttere dich, wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Und warum?"

„Du lässt mich hier wohnen, versteckst mich vor diesen Typen...

Irgendwie muss ich mich ja erkenntlich zeigen."

„Denkst du nicht, dass es da auch einfachere Möglichkeiten gäbe?"

„Natürlich, aber das macht einfach viel mehr Spaß..."

Er zeigte ein perlweißlächeln und steckte ihm den nächsten Löffel mit Rührei in den Mund.

„Außerdem habe ich eine Überraschung für dich."

„Überraschung?"

„Ich denke, es wird dir gefallen."

Mehr sagte er jedoch nicht und ließ Shinichi im Unklaren, ganz zum Ärger von dem Detektiv, der sich aus Trotz anschließend weigerte, sich weiter füttern zu lassen und Kaito schnurstracks vor die Tür setzte.

Er hörte noch ein dumpfes „Wie gemein, Tantei-san!" bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett setzte und in Ruhe sein Frühstück genoss.

So nervig der Dieb auch war, Kochen konnte er, dass musste er zugeben.

Im Erdgeschoss hing immer noch der Geruch des Frühstücks und aus der Küche war das Klappern von Geschirr zu hören.

Das Geräusch stammte wahrscheinlich von Kaito, so dass er dieser Sache nicht weiter auf den Grund gehen brauchte, stattdessen machte er es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Er hatte noch eine gute viertel Stunde, bis er wieder zur Schule musste und er hatte vor, diese noch sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Er griff sich die Akte, die nun schon seit zwei Tagen auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch lag und die er nun schon fast auswendig konnte.

Es gab nichts mehr, was sie aus diesen Unterlagen hätten herausbekommen könne, aber das war es nicht, was ihn interessierte.

Was für ihn von Bedeutung war, war die Zeugenliste von damals.

Die meisten Leute, die darauf standen waren inzwischen weit über 70, aber die Chancen, dass sie sich an dieses Ereignis noch erinnerten, war ziemlich hoch.

Einen Mord vergaß man schließlich nicht so einfach, besonders, wenn er vor ihren Augen stattgefunden hatte.

Die meisten dieser Leute hatten damals in einem Vorort von Tokyo gelebt und dort würde er heute Nachmittag mit der Suche beginnen. Vielleicht waren noch nicht alle von ihnen weggezogen.

Kaito war in der Zwischenzeit auch zu ihm gestoßen und strahlte ihn von der Seite an.

„Bist du bereit für deine Überraschung?" grinste er und hielt ihm einen kleinen Stapel Ausrucke unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?" fragte Shinichi, der diesen etwas skeptisch beäugte.

„Vielleicht die Lösung all deiner Probleme."

Immer noch nicht vollständig überzeugt, überflog er die erste Seite.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er mit einem mal verstand, was er da in den Händen hielt.

Und er hätte es wahrscheinlich einfach fallengelassen, hätte Kaito die Unterlagen nicht auch festgehalten.

„Woher hast du...?"

Seine stimme hatte ein wenig zu zittern begonnen.

„Aber Tantei-san, ein Zauberer verrät niemals seine Tricks."

Da war er wieder, der Kaito Kid, den er auch immer auf seinen Raubzügen gelernt hatte, scheint, als wäre er wieder zu seinem alten selbst zurückgekehrt.

„Ist die Liste vollständig?" fragte er schließlich.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und wie dir beim Durchschauen auffallen wird, wirst du auch unseren Fall dort drinnen finden.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es wohl nicht er Einzigste, wo man den Verdacht hatte, das Kaito Kid der Mörder ist. Scheint als würde diese Sache schon länger laufen, als wir bisher vermutet hatten..."

Finden sich darin auch Hinweise für den Grund, warum sie es auf Kaito Kid abgesehen haben?"

„Leider nein..." Kaito schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, was sie von mir oder dem früheren Kaito Kid wollen."

Kaito war zwar ein guter Schauspieler, aber Shinichi glaubte ihn in diesem Punkt, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Kaito ganz genau wusste, wer der frühere Kaito Kid war und auch er hatte inzwischen schon so einen Verdacht.

Er musste sich unweigerlich an das eine Rätsel erinnern, was er und die Detective Boys damals in der Schulbibliothek lösen mussten. Die Ereignisse von damals lagen inzwischen gut zehn Jahre zurück und doch hatte sich nicht viel verändert.

Sein Vater hatte sich auch sein Duell mit Kaito Kid geliefert und irgendwie fiel es Shinichi schwer, hier an einen Zufall zu glauben, allerdings wollte er Kaito damit nicht bedrängen, da er sicherlich seine Gründe hatte, es ihm nicht zu erzählen und er würde warten, bis er bereit dafür war.

„Ähm...Tantei-san, musst du nicht los?" erinnerte ihn Kaito plötzlich, während Shinichi immer noch in Erinnerungen schwelte.

„Oh verdammt!"

Erschrocken sprang er hoch, griff sich seine Tasche und lief hinaus...nur um zwei Sekunden später noch mal im Türrahmen zu erscheinen: „Ich bin heute bestimmt bis in die Nacht unterwegs, nur das du dich nicht wunderst."

Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Für Kaito bedeutete dies, dass er auch heute wieder das ganze Haus für sich allein hatte.

„Na wenn das so ist..."

Schnurstracks fand er den Weg in die Bibliothek und zielsicher griff er sich das Buch, was ihm schon vor einiger Zeit ins Auge gefallen war, aber noch keine Zeit hatte, es zu lesen:

Arséne Lupin vs. Herlock Sholmes

Das Maurice Leblanc seinen Meisterdieb gegen den wohl bekanntesten Detektiven, mit leichter Namensänderung, antreten ließ, hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, auf Grund der Tatsache da es ihn ein wenig an sich und Shinichi erinnerte.

Er musste immer noch lachen, wenn er darüber nachdacht, er bezweifelte, dass einer von ihnen jemals damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie jemals zusammenarbeiten würden. Was hätte wohl sein Vater dazu gesagt?

Es tat immer noch weh, wenn er über ihn nachdachte, schließlich war er noch ziemlich jung gewesen und inzwischen viel ihm immer schwerer, sich an ihm zu erinnern, abgesehen von den vielen Fotos, die er sich fast täglich ansah.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es mit diesen Typen auf sich hat..."

Es war wirklich keine Lüge gewesen, als er zu Shinichi gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm wollten, schließlich hatte er von der geheimen Identität seines Vaters auch erst erfahren, als dieser sch längst Tod war. Er hatte so gesehen bis heute damit zu tun, die Mysterien des Kaito Kid zu entschlüsseln. Wenn es doch wenigstens einen Hinweis darauf gäbe, in was fr Machenschaften sein Vater hineingezogen wurde, so aber tappte er vollkommen im Dunkeln.

Das einzige, womit er es in Verbindung bringen konnte, war Pandora, aber da gab es schließlich schon eine Organisation, die ihn auf den Fersen war und diese Leute hier gehörten mit einhundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht dazu.

Er musste sich ablenken, soviel war sicher, dass viele Grübeln brachte ihn nämlich nicht sonderlich weit, besonders, da nichts hatte, worauf er seine Theorien stützen konnte.

„Hoffentlich hat Tantei-san mehr Glück bei seiner Suche..."

Rrrrriiiiiinnng...

Das Telefon klingelte in dem Moment, in derm er das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er rangehen sollte, schließlich war es für ihn eine leichtes, Shinichis Stimme zu imitieren, aber im letzten Moment entschied er sich doch dagegen, weil dann vielleicht irgendwelche dummen Frage zu beantworten waren, wie zum Beispiel er an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein konnte...

Der Anrufbeantworter sprang an und sofort war Nakamori-keibus Stimme zu hören, der regelrecht in den Hörer hineinzubrüllen schien; „Kudo! Verdammt noch mal, warum bist du nie Zuhause, wenn dich braucht? Wie haben eine neue Nachricht von Kid gekriegt, hörst du! Dieser Mistkerl hat diesmal wohl auf einen diamantenbesetzten Kandelaber abgesehen, aber wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher und so ungern ich es zugebe, aber wir könnten wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen!

Triff mich heute Abend um acht un meinem Büro, wenn nicht, geh ich davon aus, dass du nicht interessiert oder zu beschäftigt bist.."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet und Kaito konnte gar nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Da hatte es dieser Betrüger doch tatsächlich wieder gewagt, eine Nachricht zu schicken.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Shinichi würde wohl nicht vor heute Nach wieder kommen und ihn deswegen au seinen Nachforschungen zu reißen, fand er auch nicht sinnvoll.

Nein, hier gab nur eines, was er tun konnte...

„Schein als ob Kaito Kid mal wieder in die Rolle von Shinichi Kudo schlüpfen muss..."

Eine seiner leichtesten Übungen, schließlich sahen er und der Detektiv auch so schon fast zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass ihm niemand auf die Schliche kam und er sich plötzlich hinter schwedischen Gardinen sah...

Aber was dachte er da, schließlich war er Kaito Kid, es musste schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er das nicht hinbekommen würde...

Schinichi fiel es verdammt schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Die ganze Geschichte mit Kid und den Morden ließ ihn keine Ruhe und auch jetzt arbeitete sein Hirn auf Hochtouren nach einer Lösung des Problems.

Was war ihr Ziel, warum taten sie es und vor allem, was hatte Kaito Kid mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Fragen über Fragen und zu keiner hatte er eine Antwort.

Ran, die neben ihm saß, warf ihm des öfteren einen neugierigen Blick zu als hoffte sie zu erfahren, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging und er selbst konnte ihr schlecht sagen, was ihn bedrückte.

Hoffentlich war die Stunde bald rum und er konnte endlich weg, verdammt, das hier war schlimmer, als auf Kohlen zu sitzen!

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte sie leise, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht nur so viel durch den Kopf."

„Wegen des Falls?"

„Ja und noch so einige andere Sachen...ach, ich wünschte, es wäre nicht alles so kompliziert..."

Ran sah ihn etwas merkwürdig an: „Das ist ja mal was ganz neues...Seit wann ist denn Shinichi Kudo etwas zu schwer?"

„Seit man auf die Idee gekommen ist, mir keine aussagekräftigen Hinweise mehr zu hinterlegen..."

Sie musste lachen.

„Das hat dich doch sonst auch nicht aufgehalten."

„Wohl war..."

Sie hatte natürlich recht und außerdem war er doch einer der besten Jungdetektive Japans, so gesehen gab es nichts, was ihm Probleme bereiten sollte, nicht mal solch ein Hindernis, wie nicht vorhandene Indizien!

„Der Gesichtsausdruck gefällt mir schon viel besser," strahlte sie.

„Danke Ran," antwortete er.

„Nichts zu danken, dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Freunde...

Mehr waren sie auch nicht und sind es so gesehen auch nie gewesen. Trotz aller intimität. Es tat ihm immer noch leid, dass er ihr solche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, aber am Ende war sie es gewesen, die den erste Schritt gewagt und ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass es dort schon jemand anderen in ihren Herzen gab und er hatte es stillschweigend hingenommen.

Er wusste von Anfang an, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so sein würde, wie früher und hatte schon frühzeitig mitder Hoffnung abgeschlossen, das sie jemals richtig zusammenkommen würden, aber trotzdem war es für ihn doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, als er davon erfahren hatte, besonders, da er es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Was für ein Detektiv war er, wenn er noch nicht einmal mitkriegte, wenn seine eigene Freundin sich mit einem anderen traf...

Andererseits hatte er in der letzen Zeit viel zu tun gehabt, was die Organisation betraf und dann natürlich auch seine Wandlung von Conan zurück zu Shinichi.

Nicht, dass er daran etwas hätte ändern können, denn kannte ihn sicherlich nicht erst seit kurzem, auch wenn er schon neugierig war, um wen es sich da eigentlich genau handelte, denn bis dato hatte sie es tunlichst vermieden, ihm vorzustellen.

Was Shinichi nicht so ganz verstand, schließlich musste er ihr doch nicht peinlich sein, aber jedes al, wenn er sie darauf ansprach, war sie ihm ausgewichen hatte es mit einem Lächeln abgetan. Wodurch er natürlich noch neugieriger wurde.

Irgendwann hatte er es dann aufgegeben und wartete nun geduldig, bis sie ihn vorstellte.

Die Schulglocke war wie eine Erlösung für ihn.

So schnell er konnte, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg, schließlich gab es für ihn heute wahrlich noch genug zu tun.

„Shinichi?"

Ran rante ihm hinterher und blieb kurze Zeit später neben ihm stehen.

„Gott sei Dank erwische ich dich noch"

„Was ist?" fragte er verwundert.

„Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht etwas kurzfristig ist, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast mit Paps und mir am Samstagabend in dieses neue griechische Restaurant zu gehen."

„Sicher, warum nicht."

Es sprach nichts dagegen, außer...

„Oh, ich glaube es wird doch nichts..."

Er hatte Kaito vergessen und sein Gewissen nagte an ihm, da er ihn jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal alleine bei sich zu Hause lassen musste.

„Wirklich? Schade...

Solltest du deine Meinung doch noch ändern, brauchst du mich bloß anzurufen."

Sie winkte ihm noch zum Abschied und war kurze Zeit späte hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Es tat ihm zwar Leid, aber er wollte Kaito nicht ständig seinem Schicksal überlassen, schließlich waren sie inzwischen ja so was wie Partner.

Und außerdem war es sicherlich nicht so gut, ihn zu lange allein zu lassen. Wer konnte schon mit Sicherheit sagen, was der Dieb alles anzustellen vermag, wenn ihm langweilig wurde..

Aber im Moment gab es erst mal wichtigere Dinge zu klären, wie zum Beispiel die Liste mit Adressen, die er heute och ale, wenn möglich, abklappern wollte.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das Glück heute auf meiner Seite ist...

So, das wäre geschafft..."

Stolz begutachtete sich Kaito im Spiegel. Seine Verkleidung war perfekt.

In diesem Zustand hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch Ran für das Original gehalten. Da konnte ihm, was das Treffen mit Nakamouri-keibu anging nicht mehr im Weg stehen.

Hoffentlich würde dieses nicht zu lange dauern, damit Shinichi nicht mitbekam, dass er sich heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, denn dann bräuchte er nur noch seine Anrufbeantworter abzuhören, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

An der Haustür warf er sich eine von Shinichis Jacken über und trat hinaus. Es war nicht so kühl, wie er angenommen hatte, aber manchmal war es besser, auf alles vorbereitet zusein.

„Da bin ich mal gespannt, was der gute Inspektor zu sagen hat..."

Shinichis erste Adresse entpuppte sich als totaler Reinfall, wie er feststellen musste. Das ehemalige Wohngebiet war inzwischen einem Industriepark gewichen. Hier würde er niemanden mehr finden...

Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht solche Reinfälle werden, denn dann hätte er auch ruhig zu Hause bleiben und sich um die Unterlagen kümmern können, die Kaito ihn heute morgen gegeben hatte.

„Soviel zu meinem grandiosen Plan..."

Blieben noch zwei weitere und hoffentlich würden diese nicht auch solche Reinfälle sein...

Sein Taxi stand glücklicherweise noch da, wo er ausgestiegen war und so konnte er sich ungehindert zu der nächsten Adresse machen.

Diese lag mitten im Stadtzentrum und es würde wohl eine Weile dauern bis sie diesen erreicht hatten.

Etwas gestresst blickte er auf seine Uhr. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er nicht vor ein Uhr morgens nach Hause kommen, geschweige denn, dass er alle Zeugen heute noch befragen konnte.

Fluchend blickte er auf den Verkehr vor sich. Er hatte wiedereinmal das Glück gehabt, mitten in den Feierabendsverkehr zu rutschen.

„Kennen sie keine Abkürzung, die wir benutzen könnten?" fragte er den Taxifahrer.

„Das kostet extra," war die prompte Antwort, aber Shinichi war das egal.

Bereitwillig griff er nach seinem Portemonnaie und zog ein paar Scheine heraus.

„Reicht das?" fragte er und gab sie ihm

„Und ob, damit würde ich sie sogar einmal quer durch die Stadt fahren," lachte der Fahrer und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Das könnte durchaus passieren," murmelte Shinichi.

„Haben sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, nichts…"

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück checkte kurz die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy.

Was wirklich wichtiges war jedoch nicht dabei, sodass er kurze Zeit später seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete.

Sie fuhren durch einige enge verwinkelte Gassen, von denen er teilweise nicht einmal wusste, das es sie gab, bis sie in eine etwas wohnlichere Neubausiedlung einbogen, die Shinichis nächstes Ziel markierte.

„Da wären wir. Soll ich warten?"

„Das wäre das beste."

Bei seinem Glück, musste er auch hier wieder damit rechnen, auf niemanden anzutreffen und dann wollte er nicht noch Ewigkeiten damit verschwenden, auf ein neues Taxi zu verschwenden, besonders, wenn er diesem hier schon ein halbes Vermögen in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Zielsicher ging er auf eines der Häuser zu, dessen Adresse er hier auf seinem Zettel stehen hatte.

Es war ein Mehrfamilienhaus und direkt rechts von ihm befand sich die Klingelleiste, auf der sich alle Anwohner befanden. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Finger über jeden Namen und suchte nach dem, seiner Zielperson.

„Maiko…Touru…Senko…?…Masa!"

Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Hoffentlich war das auch die gleiche Person, die vor so vielen Jahren den Mord beobachtet hatte.

Er klingelte und wartete.

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann meldete sich eine ältere Frauenstimme: „Ja?"

„Entschuldigen sie, mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo, ich bin Detektiv. Sind sie zufällig Rinka Masa?"

„Ja, das bin ich, aber was wollen sie von mir? Ist was passiert?"

Bingo!

„Nein, aber ich hätte ein paar Fragen, bezüglich eines Mordfalls, der sich vor einigen Jahren hier abspielt hatte und bei dem sie Zeugin gewesen waren."

„…Ach der! Ja, ich erinnere mich, wenn auch nicht mehr in allen Einzelheiten. Schlimme Sache…"

„Dürfte ich ihnen dann ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Er betete, dass sie nicht nein sagte, schließlich konnte er auf keine Einzelheit verzichten.

„Aber ja, komm ruhig hoch. Ich wohne in der 112."

„Vielen dank!"

Der Türöffner wurde betätigt und er trat ein. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Gebäudekarte verriet ihm, dass sich ihre Wohnung im vierten Stock befand und da der Aufzug momentan außer Betrieb war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Treppe zu nehmen.

Er hoffte, dass es sich lohnen würde.

Auch Kaito war seinem Ziel inzwischen ein ganz schönes Stück näher gekommen.

In seiner Verkleidung hatte er keine Probleme, das Polizeipräsidium zu betreten und schnurstracks auf Nakamouri-keibus Büro zuzusteuern.

Dieser schien auf ihn, beziehungsweise Shinichi gewartet zu haben.

Denn als er reinkam, hatte dieser den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und schien ein wenig vor sich hin zu träumen.

Als er ihn jedoch erblickte, sprang er auf um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Ah, Kudo, schön dass du dich doch entschieden hast, her zu kommen."

Er bekam einen Stuhl angeboten und nahm das Angebot dankend an.

„Sie sagten, dass eine neue Nachricht von Kaito Kid reingekommen ist?" hakte er nach.

„Ja, ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben...

Es ist seltsam, weißt du?"

Fing er an zu erzählen: „Ich jage ihm jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren hinterher, aber ich hätte mir nie erträumen können, dass er irgendwann zum Mörder wird..."

„Das hat wohl niemand..."

Kaito musste aufpassen, dass er seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt, schließlich durfte der Inspektor keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Trotzdem tat es ihm in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen. Es schien hatte ihn Nakamouri-keibu doch mehr ins Herz geschlossen, als er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geahnt hatte.

Etwas, was für ihn diese ganze Sache noch schwieriger machte.

„Also, worum geht es diesmal?" wechselte er schnell das Thema bevor es zu persönlich wurde.

Dieser willigte nur zu gerne ein und schob ihm den Zettel entgegen.

Kaito nahm sie in die Hand und inspizierte erst mal die Beschaffenheit der Karte.

Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass eine andere Papiersorte verwendet wurde, etwas, was für einen Laien sicherlich nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkenne war. Auch die Handschrift war nicht perfekt, aber wie es schien reichte es aus, um die Polizei an der Nase herum zu führen. Natürlich konnte er die Fakten hier nicht einfach so auf den Tisch legen, da es ihn verdächtig machen würde, stattdessen sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber den ersten Blick scheint mit dieser Karte irgendwas nicht zu stimmen..."

Das müsste reichen, um ihn wenigstens ein wenig stutzig zu machen.

Danach kümmerte er sich um den Text.

_Der erste Streich ist vollbracht._

_Funkelnd wie der Sterne am Himmel_

_ist mein Wunsch, dich an deinem Geburtstag in _

_die Arme zu schließen._

_Doch gebt Acht, nur wenige haben es verdient._

Kaito Kid

Es galt also wieder einmal ein Rätsel zu lösen...

Was Kaito allerdings momentan nicht weiterbrachte, für so was brauchte er einfach mehr Zeit und natürlich die Hilfe von Shinichi.

„Wäre es möglich, eine Kopie davon mitzunehmen, ich würde mir das zu Hause gerne in Ruhe ansehen."

Etwas wiederwillig, willigte der Inspektor ein. Am liebsten hätte er es wahrscheinlich jetzt und hier mit ihm gelöst, aber so einfach war es dann nicht.

„Gut, aber triff mich morgen Abend wieder, hoffentlich mit einer Lösung."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun."

Und das würde er.

Dieser Wahnsinnige musste endlich gefasst werden, bevor er ein weiteres Opfer fand.

„Komm doch herein."

Shinichi wurde von der alten Dame hereingebeten.

Sie wirkte sehr gebrechlich und er wunderte sich, wie sie es tagtäglich die Treppe rauf und runter schaffte.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte er.

„Aber natürlich."

Sie lächelte und räumte einen der Sessel frei.

„Also, was willst du mich fragen?"

„Ich möchte, dass sie mir alles erzählen, woran sie sich noch erinnern können. Jedes kleinste Detail, mag es noch so unwichtig sein." Shinichi wollte sofort zum Punkt kommen, schließlich stand unten sein Taxi und wartete darauf, dass er wieder zurückkam.

„Lass mich kurz überlegen. Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das beste, aber ich konnte dieses Ereignis nie so wirklich verdrängen...

Es war im Sommer gewesen. Damals war ich mit meinem Mann, Gott hab ihn selig, gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht.

Auf dem Rückweg wollte ich noch mal schnell bei einem Juwelier vorbei, da ich dort ein wunderschönes Set für ihn und mich gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte an diesem Tag darauf verzichten sollen, aber wer hätte das zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon geahnt..."

Sie wirkte sehr bedrückt, als sie darüber sprach.

„Wir waren gerade dabei, eine Beratung zu bekommen, als es passierte. Außer uns waren glaube ich noch vier andere Personen dabei...

Es gab einen lauten Knall und plötzlich gab die Decke nach und diese Person fiel herunter. Es war ein fürchterlicher Schreck für uns alle.

Er hatte eine seltsame Maske über dem Gesicht und überall war Blut...Es war ein Schrecklicher Anblick..."

Sie hatte ein Taschentuch gezückt und tupfte sich eine Träne weg.

Es war eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung, dass war sicher, aber er brauchte diese Informationen unbedingt.

„Erzählen sie weiter," versuchte er es vorsichtig.

„Es...ging alles so schnell, einer der Anwesenden rief sofort die Polizei und alles was wir tun konnten, war es, auf sie zu warten."

„Und sie sagten, dass sie zu viert waren?"

„Ja, dass weiß ich noch ganz genau, wir standen alle zusammen."

Das war höchst seltsam, denn laut Bericht, gab es fünf Zeugen.

„Können sie mir sagen, welche Namen oder welches Geschlecht diese hatten?"

„An die Namen erinnere ich mich leider nicht, aber ich weiß, dass die eine, eine junge Frau gewesen war und ein älterer Herr."

Diese Angabe half ihm ungemein weiter, somit konnte er nämlich einige Leute herauszustreichen und mit etwas Glück, hätte er vielleicht auch gleich den Mörder.

Denn es war offensichtlich, dass nur er diese fünfte Person sein konnte.

Er gab sich als normaler Kunde aus, der mit angesehen hatte, wie die Leiche durch die Decke gekracht war und verschaffte sich so ein Alibi.

„Ist ihnen während dieser Zeit irgendetwas merkwürdiges aufgefallen, also nachdem die Polizei gerufen wurde oder als die Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen wurden?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste, außer...außer den Gehilfen, der immer durch die Reihen gesprungen war. Er kam kurz nach der Polizei und identifizierte den Leichnam. Er soll an dem Tag wohl frei gehabt haben."

„Hat ihn die Polizei nicht als potenziellen Verdächtigen festgenommen?"

„Doch, aber seine Freunde konnten bestätigen, dass er zu besagter Zeit nicht in der Nähe war. Damit war für die Polizei der Fall abgeschlossen."

In Shinichi´s Kopf begann es zu arbeiten.

Einiges stimmte mit seinem Fall überein. Zum einen der Zustand der Leiche, sie hatte bestätigt, war auch schon in der Obduktionsbericht stand und das Schema war auch das gleiche, schließlich konnte außer dem Ladebesitzer niemand bestätigen können, dass er wirklich dort gearbeitet hatte und solche Unterlagen waren leicht zu fälschen. Das gleiche könnte auch im Museum passiert sein, schließlich dürfte es ein leichtes sein, bei so vielen Mitarbeitern unbekannt unter die Menge zu mischen

Vielleicht war es auch die Person, die er auf dem Überwachungsvideo gesehen hatte. Eins war jedoch sicher, dass Alibi, dass dieser Typ vorbrachte, war mehr als nur ein wenig verdächtig.

Wahrscheinlich steckten er und seine „Freunde" alle untereiner Decke.

„Können sie mir ungefähr sagen, wie alt der Gehilfe war?"

„So genau weiß ich das nicht mehr, aber er dürfte nicht älter als dreißig gewesen sein."

Das war Shinishi Antwort genug.

Da er die anderen Zeugen ausgesiebt hatte, blieben nur noch die zwei Männer übrig.

Einer war 67 Jahre alt und der andere 32 Jahre alt.

So gesehen blieb nur noch dieser eine übrig.

Masahiro Keda.

Das war seine erste richtige Spur, die er nachgehen konnte. Vielleicht war der Ausweis eine Fälschung, aber ein Name war schon mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

„Willst du sonst noch etwas wissen?" fragte sie ihn, aber er verneinte es nur: „Nein, dass reicht mir schon. Vielen Dank, für ihre Hilfe."

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und verließ anschließend wieder das Gebäude.

Zwei weitere Leute wollt er vorher noch besuchen, bevor er sich mit dieser ominösen fünften Person beschäftigen wollte.

Schnell stieg er wieder in das Taxi und ließ sich zur nächsten Adresse bringen.

Kaito hatte mit Nakamouri-keibu noch schnell einen Kaffee getrunken, bevor auch er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Die Kopie der Karte hatte er sorgfältig in die Tasche gesteckt und hoffte, Shinishi damit heute Abend überraschen zu können, beziehungsweise, vielleicht hatte er es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar selbst raus gekriegt.

Schließlich formulierte auch er in häufiger Regelmäßigkeit solche Rätsel. Das wäre doch gelacht...

Unbemerkt von Kaito, stand Nakamouri an seinem Fenster und blickte ihm hinterher.

„Sie haben ihn gehen lassen, obwohl er ein gesuchter Mörder ist..." sprach einer der Polizisten.

„Ja, und es war das Richtig, er war es nicht..."

„Wie können sie sich da so sicher sein?"

„Er ist trotz alledem ein guter Junge und glaub mir, ich jage ihm jetzt schon so lange hinterher, da habe ich ihn wirklich gut kennen gelernt."

„Wenn sie das sagen...Ach übrigens, wie haben sie überhaupt erkannt, dass es nicht Shinishi war?"

„Oh, das war einfach.

Shinichi war noch nie bei mir auf dem Revier und konnte nicht wissen, wo ich mein Büro hatte, er aber ist schnurstracks hierher gekommen..."

„So ist das also..."


	3. Only one Warning

Chapter 3: Only one Warning

Auch der Besuch bei den anderen Zeugen, brachte ihm keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Er hatte so gesehen das Gleiche wiederholt, was er kurz zuvor auch schon von der alten Dame gehört hatte.

Die letzte auf seiner Liste war Rika Matsuda.

Er bezweifelte zwar, dass er irgendetwas neues von ihr erfuhr, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen.

Gott sei dank wohnte sie nur ein paar Straßen weiter, so dass er nicht schon wieder eine Ewigkeit mit dem Taxi unterwegs war.

Da ihre erste Adresse leider keinen Treffer ergab, wie er am Anfang seiner Recherche feststellen musste, hatte er ein wenig herumgefragt und so ihre neue Adresse in kürzester Zeit herausbekommen.

Auch hier fand er nach kurzem Suchen den richtigen Klingelknopf, allerdings war das auch schon alles.

Denn trotz mehrerer Versuche, tat sich nichts.

Wie es schien war sie wohl nicht zu Hause. Wie ärgerlich, und dabei wollte er diese ganze Sache endlich zu Ende bringen...

„Und jetzt...?"

Er hätte warten können, aber das artete meistens in halbe Ewigkeiten aus, da diese Leute immer in diesem Augenblick auf die Idee kamen, dass sie noch irgendetwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatten.

Und darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust.

Stattdessen klingelte er bei den anderen Anwohnern, in der Hoffnung, dass diese etwas wussten und der vierte Versuch brachte endlich den erwarteten Erfolg. Wie es schien, war die Gutste gerade auf einer Kunstausstellung, die Anfang der Woche ihre Pforten geöffnet hatte.

Diese befand sich natürlich am anderen Ende der Stadt, aber das wollte er jetzt nicht in Angriff nehmen. Er würde später zurückkommen, aber jetzt galt es erst mal den letzten auf seiner Liste ausfindig zu machen.

Die angegebene Adresse war hier ganz in der Nähe und er musste zugeben, dass er schon ein wenig neugierig war, was er vorfinden würde. Das Taxi ließ er wo es stand.

Bei dem derzeitigen Verkehr war er zu Fuß einfach schneller.

In diesem Stadtteil war er zuvor noch nie gewesen und es war nicht so einfach, den genauen Standort zu bestimmen.

„Ah! Da ist es!"

Es handelte sich um einen großen Plattenbau, der nicht so verlassen war, wie er gedacht hatte. Aber was war schon eine Adresse, das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er wirklich hier gewohnt hatte.

Neugierig beobachtete er die Klingelknöpfe...

„Das...kann nicht sein!"

Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Dort mitten im Zentrums stand der Name der Person, die auf seiner Liste stand.

Es gab ihn also wirklich, oder war das bloße eine gute Tarnung?

Es brachte jedoch nichts, hier herumzustehen, stattdessen klingelte er. Eine ältre Männerstimme meldete sich.

„Entschuldigen sie die späte Störung. Mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo und ich hätte ein paar Fragen bezüglich eines Mordfalls, dem sie damals beigewohnt hatten."

Es entstand eine längere Pause und er rechnete schon damit, dass man ihn nicht reinlassen würde als...

„Ich habe schon mal von ihnen gehört, kommen sie ruhig hoch."

Der Türöffner wurde betätigt und er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er eintrat. Er hoffte, dass es sich nicht um eine Falle handelte.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl stieg er die Treppe hinauf, bis zu besagter Hausnummer. Er klopfte und kurz darauf wurde ihm geöffnet.

Ein älterer Mann stand vor ihm und vermittelte so überhaupt nicht das Bild eines Verbrechers, wie ihn Shinichi sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Bitte kommen sie rein."

Er war immer noch auf der Hut, als er die kleine Wohnung betrat. Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihm jedoch nichts verdächtiges auf.

„Setzen sie sich doch, es ist ein Weilchen her, seit ich das letzte Mal Besuch hatte. Entschuldigen sie also bitte die Unordnung:"

Shinichi nahm in einem Sessel platz, während der andere sich auf die kleine Couch niederließ. Es war eine typische Männerwohnung, wie er belustigt feststellen musste, es war zwar nicht wirklich aufgeräumt, aber es war irgendwie immer noch wohnlich.

„Ich weiß, warum sie hier sind, aus dem gleichen Grund sind damals auch die Polizisten zu mir gekommen...Weil sie mich für den Mörder gehalten haben...

Ich gebe auch zu, dass es aus der Sicht eines Außenstehenden wirklich so ausgesehen haben muss, aber eins könne sie mir glauben: Ich war es nicht."

Er stand auf und ging zu einem der Schränke, wo er in einigen Unterlagen herumkramte, bis er einen großen knittrigen Umschlag herauszog.

„Ich habe wirklich dort gearbeitet."

Er reichte ihn Shinichi und setzte sich wieder.

Immer noch etwas skeptisch öffnete er ihn und holte die alten Unterlagen heraus. Darunter waren ein Arbeitsvertrag und auch ein Foto welches den Verdächtigen mit dem Ladeninhaber und seiner Familie zeigte.

„Er war immer so gut zu mir, wie hätte ich ihn da umbringen können?"

Aber selbst wenn, war das immer noch kein Beweis dafür, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Solange es keine handfesten Beweise gab, war er immer noch Tatverdächtiger Nummer eins.

Die Polizei mag ihm ja diese Geschichte damals abgekauft haben, aber er würde sich damit nicht zufrieden geben.

„Sie scheinen mir immer noch nicht zu glauben..."

„Tut mir leid, aber als Detektiv fehlt mir immer noch etwas, was ihre Unschuld hundertprozentig bezeugt."

„Mag sein, aber selbst wenn ist der Fall längst verjährt..."

Das war wohl war, aber schließlich ging es hier nicht darum einen uralten Mord aufzuklären, so gerne er es auch getan hätte, sondern um die jetzigen Ereignisse, die dem damaligen Fall so verdammt ähnlich waren.

„Wenn das alles ist, würde ich sie jetzt bitten zu gehen. Ich habe noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen."

Das einstmals freundliche Gesicht wirkte jetzt hart und kompromisslos. Da hatte Shinichi wohl einen wunden Nerv getroffen.

Ohne murren stand er auf und begab sich zur Tür. Das Verhalten des Mannes war äußerst verdächtig und er war sich nun zu Hundertprozent sicher, dass er was mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Jetzt galt es halt es halt nur noch die nötigen Beweise zu finden.

Als er im Treppenhaus ankam, blickte er kurz nach draußen. Es war schon reichlich spät geworden, aber er hoffte, dass er jetzt vielleicht Glück hatte und Frau Matsuda antraf.

Auf einmal hallte ein Ohrenbetäubender Knall durch das Haus. Einige der Bewohner blickten neugierig heraus und fragten was los sei, manche liefen ihm auch hinterher, als er die Treppe wieder hochhechtete und vor der aufgebrochenen Tür von Masahiro Kaeda stehen blieb. Direkt vor seinen Füßen lag er nun, eine Schusswunde in seinem Kopf, die aus direkter Nähe abgefeuert wurde. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt...

„Rufen sie die Polizei!" leitete er einen der verschreckten Mitbewohner an, der auch sofort sein Handy zückte und besagte Nummer wählte.

Nur Augenblicke später, war das komplette Gebäude voll mit Polizisten, Leuten von der Spurensicherung und Seelsorgern, die sich um die anderen Bewohner kümmerten.

Auch Meguré-keibu war wieder mit von der Partie und blickte ärgerlich zu Shinichi: „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich aus dem Fall raushalten sollst. Das ist ja, als ob man mit einer Wand redet!"

„Tut mir leid Inspektor, ich hatte eine wirklich heiße Spur, aber scheinbar wollte jemand nicht, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche komme."

„Hat er denn irgendwas wichtiges preisgegeben?"

„Leider nein, er hat immer noch auf seiner Aussage beharrt, dass er unschuldig sei, trotzdem glaube ich, dass er verdächtig ist."

Der Inspektor schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Warum muss eigentlich überall, wo du auftauchst jemand umgebracht werden? Das wird mir langsam ein wenig unheimlich, Kudo."

„Dafür kann ich leider nichts..."

Er hasste es wirklich, wenn man ihn ständig darauf ansprach, er konnte sich das auch nicht erklären, vielleicht war es einfach schlechtes Karma oder so...

„Nun, ich schätze, dass es für uns hier noch einiges zu erledigen gibt. Schon irgendwelche Verdächtige?"

Er wandte sich an einen der Polizisten.

„Nein, Sir, sie sagen alle aus, dass sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall gehört hatten und deswegen aus ihren Wohnungen gekommen waren."

„Ich glaube persönlich gesagt auch nicht, dass es einer aus diesem Haus war," mischte sich Shinichi ein.

„Also jemand, der nicht wollte, dass er zuviel plaudert...Das könnte so gut wie jeder gewesen sein..."

Meguré-keibu schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Als ob diese eine Mordserie nicht schon schlimm genug wäre..."

Am liebsten hätte Shinichi ihm gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich verknüpft waren, aber damit hätte er auch verraten, dass er als nicht autorisierte Person in Polizeiakten herumgeschnüffelt hatte und dass wollte er tunlichst vermeiden.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, den Tatort in Augenschein zu nehmen, jeder kleinste Hinweis war von Bedeutung, wenn es darum ging, den Täter aufzuspüren.

Er machte sich zwar keine großen Hoffnungen, was brauchbare Spuren betraf, aber vielleicht war er wenigstens in der Lag, den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren.

Ein kurzer Blick zeigte, dass es unglaublich schnell gegangen sein musste.

Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert, um ins Treppenhaus zu gelangen und den Knall zu hören.

Leider war es schwer zu sagen, ob es von der Tür oder dem Schuss herrührte, auch wenn er auf ersteres tippte.

Er bezweifelte, dass so wie die Tür aussah, es leise von Statten gegangen war.

Der Täter musste im gleichen Moment, als er die Tür aufgetreten hatte, geschossen haben. Wahrscheinlich ein Profi, der ganz genau wusste, was er tat.

Er musste abgewartet haben, bis Shinichi außer Sichtweite war. Ein sehr riskantes Unterfangen, schließlich hätte es auch gut und gerne passieren können, dass er noch mal zurückkam oder das einer der Anwohner plötzlich herauskam...

Da der Flur recht dunkel war, hätte er sich überall verstecken können.

Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser ihr ganzes Gespräch belauscht und daraus den Schluss gezogen, ihn von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war er noch gar nicht weit gekommen, denn sonst stand alles noch genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Möglicherweise war er durch das laute Geräusch der Tür herumgefahren und hatte sich im gleichen Moment eine Kugel eingefangen.

Es war ein schwacher Trost zu wissen, dass er seinen Tod zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht realisiert haben musste und dementsprechend nicht viel gespürt hatte.

Was das jetzt für ihn bedeutete, war ihm allerdings klar.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm, kaum das er alleine war, aufgelauert wurde, um auch ihn kaltzustellen.

Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er für eine Zeit lang untertauchte, denn es war sicherlich keine gute Idee, sich jetzt töten zu lassen.

„Inspektor Meguré, ich verstehe, dass sie noch meine Zeugenaussage brauchen, aber könnten wir das auf morgen verschieben? Ich hätte noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen und das verlangt, dass ich jetzt gehe."

„Ich verstehe schon, Shinichi, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir morgen etwas brauchbares vorlegen kannst, denn ich glaube, du weißt mehr über diese ganze Sache, als du uns glauben machen willst..."

Das würde sich noch zeigen, dachte Shinichi, als er hinaus in die Dämmerung trat.

Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und er hoffte, dass er dann nicht mehr alleine durch die Straßen streifen musste...

Kaito hatte derweil ganz andere Probleme zu lösen.

Pseudo-Kid´s Nachricht war eine harte Nuss, aber so langsam kam er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher.

_Der erste Streich ist vollbracht._

_Funkelnd wie die Sterne am Himmel_

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, um welche Art von Edelsteinen es sich handelte, aber er vermutete, dass es sich um Diamanten handelte.

_ist mein Wunsch, dich an deinem Geburtstag in _

_die Arme zu schließen._

Etwas über einen Geburtstag, konnte er nicht herausbekommen, beziehungsweise, dass was er gefunden hatte, ergab keinen Sinn.

Das einzigste was er aufspüren konnte, war die diamantene Hochzeit, die nach 60 Ehejahren gefeiert wurde. Ob der Hinweis etwas mit dem Rätsel zu tun hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er merkte es sich vorsichtshalber trotzdem.

„Diamanten und 60 Jahre..." grübelte er, doch so recht wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Etwas frustriert legte er den Zettel beiseite und schaltete den Fernseher ein, vielleicht konnte ihn das auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Ein wenig lustlos zappte er sich durch die Sender, bis er bei den Nachrichten hängen blieb. Sicherlich nicht das interessanteste, was es zu sehen gab, aber ewig herumsuchen wollte er nicht.

Der Reporter berichtete gerade über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch in der High Society, was ihn zwar überhaupt nicht interessierte, aber er hoffte, dass das sich im Anschluss daran änderte.

Momentan berichteten sie vom berühmten und vor allem extravaganten Kunstsammler, Hiroshi Musada, der sich einen Namen durch seine recht umfangreiche Gemäldesammlung gemacht hatte.

Sechzig Jahre war der gute Man inzwischen alt und zur Feier seines neu erworbenen Lieblingsstückes, veranstaltete er in seiner Loftwohnung heute eine Party.

„Einen Moment mal...Sechzig Jahre?"

Kaito kam das zwar etwas seltsam vor, aber trotzdem schenkte er der Reportage nun mehr Beachtung.

Doch es dauerte bis zum Ende des Berichtes, bis sie endlich besagtes Sammlerstück zeigten:

Die Diamanten des Königs.

Ein Stillleben aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, gezeichnet von einem unbekannten Maler.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht..."

Das waren zu viele Übereinstimmungen, als das es sich um einen Zufall handeln konnte. Würde der Typ versuchen das Bild zu stehlen und würde es auch diesmal wieder einen Mord geben?

Und das Schlimmste war, dass es wohl noch heute Abend passieren würde.

Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Hastig rannte er zum Telefon und wählte Shinichis Nummer. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis besagter endlich abnahm.

„Gott sei dank! Shinichi? Es gab eine neue Nachricht von diesem Mörder. Ich glaube, er wird heute bei Musada´s Feier zuschlagen!"

Es entstand eine kurze Pause und Kaito glaubte schon die Verbindung verloren zu haben, als er endlich eine Antwort bekam.

„...Ich weiß..." flüsterte Shinichi, „Ich habe die Leiche gerade gefunden..."

Auch bei seinem zweiten Versuch traf Shinichi auf verschlossene Türen, aber so einfach aufgeben wollte er auch nicht, stattdessen erkundigte er sich noch mal, wo sich besagte Ausstellung befand und entschloss sich, da es eine offene Veranstaltung war, mal vorbei zu schauen.

Vielleicht hatte er Glück und er würde sie noch antreffen.

Sein Taxifahrer, der immer noch guter Dinge zu sein schien, bracht ihn auch diesmal auf den schnellstem Wege ans Ziel:

Eine alte Fabrikhalle, bei der nur das Erdgeschoss renoviert wurde.

Geschmackssache, wie er fand, als er die große Eingangshalle betrat, die bis auf das letzte Stück mit irgendwelchen Kunstgegenständen vollgestopft war.

Er selber hielt nicht viel von den ganzen Sachen, aber er wurde ja auch nicht dazu gezwungen, es u mögen.

Richtig lustig wurde es jedoch jetzt, denn es waren nicht wenige Besucher, die diese Veranstaltung besuchten und die gute Frau konnte sich in den letzten Jahren auch vollkommen verändert haben.

Das beste war es, einfach mal rumzufragen, vielleicht kannte sie ja jemand.

Mit neuem Elan, dass der Tag bald rum sein würde, machte er sich an die Arbeit und musste kurze Zeit später feststellen, dass sie hier nicht so unbekannt war, wie er vermutet hatte.

Si schien sich sehr häufig in diesen Kreisen herumzutreiben und sein Glück schien wieder aufzublühen, als er erfuhr, dass sich diese noch immer hier anwesend war.

Nun galt es nur noch sie zu finden...

„Entschuldigen sie, haben sie Frau Matsuda gesehen?"

Das war nun schon das zehnte mal an diesem Abend, dass er diese Frage stellte und jeder schien ihn in eine andere Richtung zu führen, die sich wiederum als Nieten herausstellten.

Sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben.

„Vorhin war sie dort hinten bei der Treppe gewesen. Sie hat, glaube ich, telefoniert," antwortete ihm ein älterer Mann im Anzug.

„Ist ihnen dabei irgendwas seltsames aufgefallen?"

„Nicht viel, nur das der Anrufer sie wütend gemacht hat. Sie hat jedenfalls ziemlich finster dreingeblickt..."

„Sonst noch irgendwas?" fragte Shinichi, aber er bekam nur ein Kopfschütteln.

Jedenfalls wusste er jetzt wo ihr letzter Aufenthaltsort war und vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass er das obere Stockwerk mal in Augenschein nahm.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment schlüpfte er unter der Absperrung hindurch und die Treppe hinauf.

Die Wärme des Erdgeschosses begleitete ihn noch bis ins erste Stockwerk, wo er dann jedoch umso stärker darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, wie kalt es inzwischen doch schon wieder war.

Seine Jacke war diese Temperaturen einfach nicht geschaffen und er würde sich auch nur kurz umsehen, bevor er wieder runter gehen würde, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass jemand freiwillig hier hoch gehen würde. Sollte sie wirklich hier sein, dann auf alle Fälle nicht aus freien Stücken.

Er musste unweigerlich an den Mord von vorhin denken und hoffte, dass ihr nicht auch etwas zugestoßen war.

In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht schon zu spät war, durchquerte er die große Halle, in der außer einigen eingestaubten Maschinen jedoch nichts zu sehen war und steuerte auf eine Reihe von Türen zu, die sich am anderen Ende befanden.

Wahrscheinlich Wasch- oder Aufenthaltsräume und er würde sie alle kontrollieren müssen...

Mit seiner kleinen Taschenlampe durchleuchtete er jeden Winkel seiner Umgebung, aber bis auf ein paar Ratten, gab es hier kein Lebenszeichen.

Er wandte sich den ersten zwei Türen rechts von ihm zu, aber, diese waren verschlossen und hinderten ihm am Weiterkommen.

Blieben noch die drei auf der anderen Seite. Mit einem noch immer mulmigen Gefühl näherte er sich diesen.

An der ersten war die kleine Scheibe, die in der Tür eingefasst war, zerschlagen und bot einen Blick ins Innere.

Er leuchtete hinein, aber der Raum schien lehr zu sein und es war auch wie zu erwarten abgeschlossen.

Bei der nächsten hatte er dann allerdings mehr Glück. Die Klinke ließ sich leicht herunterdrücken und die Tür sprang auf.

Dahinter war es stockfinster, aber es wirkte auf den ersten Blick, als ob es sich hierbei um eine weitere Halle handelte.

Vorsichtig leuchtete er mit seiner Taschenlampe hinein. Doch selbst diese vermochte nicht, den Raum komplett auszuleuchten.

Er musste wohl oder übel hineingehen. Sollte seine Zielperson wirklich hier oben sein...? In vollständiger Dunkelheit?

Er ließ den Strahl über den staubigen Fußboden wandern und hielt kurz darauf inne.

Dort waren Spuren...

Und ziemlich frisch, wenn er das beurteilen konnte. Turnschuhe, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte.

Sie gehörten auf alle Fälle nicht zu der Person, nach der er suchte, außer diese lebte auf unglaublich großem Fuß.

Allerdings verliefen diese nur in eine Richtung, was bedeuten würde, dass dieser Typ noch da war, oder das er einen alternativen Ausgang gefunden hatte.

Etwas, was jetzt natürlich seine Neugier wieder verstärkte.

Er dimmte das Licht seiner Lampe, ganz ausschalte war hier sicherlich keine gute Idee, und folgte leise der Spur.

Die mit einem mal jedoch aprubt aufhörte...

Wie so etwas möglich war, konnte selbst er sich nicht erklären. Als hätte sich diese Person plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst...

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um dieses Bild aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten.

Dabei stieß er gegen etwas, was sic bis zu diesem Moment in der Dunkelheit befunden hatte.

Er leuchtete in die Richtung des Hindernisses und erschrak.

Beinahe hätte er bei dem, was sich dort im Schein seiner Lampe befand, selbige fallen lassen.

Es war Rika Matsuda , kein Zweifel daran.

Sie war genauso abartig zugerichtet, wie die arme Seele, über die er damals bei diesem ominösen Raubüberfall gestolpert war.

Auch sie trug eine Maske und um dem Messer, dass in ihrer Brust steckte, hing auch wieder ein Schild.

Welches dieses mal jedoch einen anderen Schriftzug trug:

_Ich habe es verdient._

Zu ihren Füßen lag ein großes Bild, dass er nicht kannte.

Was allerdings auch nicht mehr von Bedeutung war, denn in kleiner See aus Blut hatte sich auf dessen Oberfläche gebildet und machte es somit wortlos.

Shinichi fluchte leise.

Wäre er doch nur früher hier gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben.

Es konnte natürlich auch bedeuten, dass sie genauso endete wie Masahiro Kaeda.

So oder so hätte es also passieren können, dass sie den heutigen Tag nicht überlebte.

Bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, klingelte sein Handy und ließ ihn hochschrecken.

Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte ihm, dass es Kaito war.

Der Magier hatte auch immer ein Timing...

Er nahm das Gespräch an, weiter kam er jedoch nicht.

„Gott sei dank! Shinichi? Es gab eine neue Nachricht von diesem Mörder. Ich glaube, er wird heute bei Musada´s Feier zuschlagen!"

Das war Shinichis letzter Beweis, den er gebraucht hatte.

Dieser kranke Irre hatte wirklich wieder seine Finger im Spiel gehabt.

„Ich weiß..." leider kam Kaitos Warnung ein bisschen zu spät, „Ich habe besagte Leiche gerade gefunden..."

Und wie er das hatte...

„Was?" rief Kaito, „Verdammt! Und Nakamouri-keibu hatte die Nachricht erst vor gut drei Stunden bekommen. Was glaubt der Typ, wer wir sind?"

Das grenzte wirklich schon an Verhöhnung.

So gesehen hätten sie so oder so keine Chance gehabt, dieses Verbrechen zu verhindern.

Und das war das Schlimme daran, denn es zeigte ihnen, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

Und sie warne gezwungen, dieses Spiel mitzumachen, ob die wollten oder nicht...

„Kaito, ich weiß, dass du ein Risiko eingegangen bist, um an diese Informationen zu kommen, aber ich möchte dich bitten, dich auf weiteres versteckt zu halten. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass eir beobachtet werden und ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich weiß wo du bist."

Er hörte ein leises Kichern auf der anderen Seite: „Keine Sorge Tantei, wenn du das wünschst, werde ich mich hier verschanzen."

„Ich meine das ernst, Kaito. Diese Typen haben inzwischen zwei meiner Zeugen umgebracht und das letzte was ich will ist, dass auch noch einer meiner Freunde ihnen zum Opfer fällt!"

...Freunde...

Sah der Detektiv in ihm wirklich einen Freund?

Bis dato hatte er immer gedacht, dass sie nicht viel mehr waren, als Partner, aber scheinbar hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht getäuscht. Er spürte, wie sein Herz bei dem Gedanken schneller schlug, schließlich war dieser Wunsch seit ihrem ersten Treffen bei ihm verankert.

Natürlich ging diese Träumerei noch weiter, aber er musste realistisch bleiben.

Näher als das, würden sie wohl nie kommen, aber trotzde würde er Wort halten: „Ich verspreche es dir, Shinichi," sagte er mit ernster entschlossener Stime, „Ich rühre ich mich nicht mehr vom Fleck und werde versuchen unentdeckt zu bleiben."

„Dann ist´s ja gut..."

Shinichi schien sichtlich erleichtert.

„Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei und bin dann auch bald zuhause, du musst nicht warten, wenn du nicht willst."

Dann legte er auf.

Kaito blickte noch eine Weile auf den Telefonhörer, bevor er diesen endlich ablegte.

„Shinichi..." flüsterte er und ging zurück zur Couch.

Sein Buch vergessen auf dem Couchtisch, als er gedankenverloren an die Decke starrte.

Das war das erste mal gewesen, dass jemand so offen seine Besorgnis ihm gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Und so richtig wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Das erste mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte...

Was wohl sein Vater gesagt hätte?

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen...

„Kudo...Ist dir ein Mord pro Tag nicht mehr gut genug?" fragte Meguré-keibu kopfschüttelnd, schließlich war das hier schon das zweite mal an diesem Tag, dass sie sich unter solchen Umständen trafen.

„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, Inspektor..."

Was hätte man darauf auch antworten sollen...

„Unser Mörder von letztens hat wieder zugeschlagen."

„Und ich vermute, hierbei handelt es sich wieder um einen deiner Zeugen, die du verhören wolltest?"

„Leider ja, auch wenn ich diesmal gar nicht so weit gekommen bin"

Meguré nickte: „Ich hatte von Nakamouri erfahren, dass du dich der Sache angenommen hattest und nun hat sich unsere Befürchtung, dass Kid wieder zuschlägt bewahrheitet...

Ab sofort können wir nicht mehr von einer Einzeltat ausgehen..."

Kaito war also bei Nakamouri-keibu gewesen. Was aber viel wichtiger war, war das die Polizei nun noch überzeugter davon war, dass der Dieb der Mörder war. Wenn das so weiterging, würde n sie bald sämtliche Spezialeinheiten eingeschaltet haben, um ihn zu fassen und dann würde es wirklich brenzlig für ihn werden.

Im Notfall müsste er aus Japan verschwinden und irgendwo im Ausland untertauchen.

So gesehen hatten die Typen gute Arbeit geleistet, seinen Ruf auf einen Schlag zu ruinieren.

Und er konnte seinen gleich mit an den Nagel hängen, sollten sie jemals herausbekommen, dass er den Dieb versteckt hielt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Drahtzieher bald erwischten, damit dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende hatte.

„Kudo, du siehst nicht gut aus, warum gehst du nicht nach Hause und wir besprechen morgen alles auf dem Revier," schlug Meguré-keibu vor, der ihn mit besorgter Miene ansah.

Vielleicht war es das beste, dachte er sich, schließlich war er heute den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er in nächster Zeit keine Leichen mehr sehen.

Urlaub wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich das beste, aber das konnte er den Leuten hier nicht antun und sein detektivischer Instinkt würde ihn sowieso nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, solange dieses Rätsel nicht gelöst wurde.

„Ich gehe gleich, aber vorher würde ich mir gerne noch mal den Tatort ansehen, wenn sie damit kein Problem haben"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Noch war das Rätsel um die Fußspuren nicht gelöst und er würde nicht eher gehen, bevor er es herausgefunden hatte.

Gott sei dank hatte er in vorrausschauender Weise die Polizisten über einen anderen Weg hierher gelotst, damit sie nicht unwissend wichtiges Beweismaterial vernichteten.

So, dass er sie jetzt ganz in Ruhe noch mal abgehen konnte, bis zu dem Punkt, wo er die Leiche gefunden hatte.

Da sie selber Hackenschuhe getragen hatte und auch viel kleinere Füße hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie vom Mörder stammen mussten, aber wie hatte er es geschafft, plötzlich keine mehr zu hinterlassen?

Ihm waren wohl kaum Flügel gewachsen, mit denen er davongeflogen war...

Er bezweifelte, dass es der gleiche Trick war, wie beim letzten mal, denn hier gab es nichts, woran er hätte hochklettern können, beziehungsweise woran er die Leiche präparieren konnte.

Hier war weit und breit nichts.

Ein Trick, den selbst Kaito wohl nicht besser hinbekommen hätte und nun galt es herauszubekommen, wie er es gemacht hatte.

Die simpelste Lösung wäre wohl, dass er an der Leiche hochgeklettert war, aber das hätte Spuren hinterlassen, die es hier nicht gab.

Aber so einfach wollte er nicht aufgeben, schließlich hatte er auch Kid´s Tricks durchschaut, so gesehen sollte das hier ein Klacks sein.

„Sagen sie, gibt es noch einen Zugang, der ins dritte Stockwerk führt?" fragte er einen der nahestehenden Polizisten.

„Ja, laut Informationen sind die Zugänge nicht abgeschlossen, wenn auch überall Warnhinweise aufgehängt wurden."

Es war also so gesehen ein leichtes, dort oben hinzugelangen. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, ob das etwas mit diesem kleinen Trick zu tun hatte.

Als er sich umdrehte, strich etwas an seinem Gesicht entlang, was er im ersten Moment für Spinnweben hielt, doch dann überdachte er diese Theorien noch einmal und strich mit der Hand durch die Luft, genau an der Stelle, wo er gestanden hatte.

Etwas berührte seine Finger und er griff zu.

Be näherer Betrachtung mit seiner Taschenlampe, entpuppte sich dieses als dünne Angelschnur, die man unter normalen Umständen wohl nicht gefunden hätte.

Das hier war purer Zufall gewesen...

Die Lösung dieses Rätsels war also wirklich im dritten Stock zu finden und da musste er jetzt hin.

„Wo willst du hin Kudo?" hörte er Meguré-keibu hinter sich rufen, aber er winkte nur ab: „ Ich habe den Trick des Mörders schon so gut wie geknackt. Ich muss nur noch etwas nachprüfen."

Er rannte an den Polizisten vorbei, in Richtung der letzten Tür, die er beim ersten mal nicht ausprobiert hatte und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dahinter einen schmalen Treppenaufgang zu finden.

Überall waren Warnhinweise aufgeklebt, bezüglich der Baufälligkeit des oberen Stockwerks, aber es war lächerlich zu glauben, dass diese jemanden davon abhalten würde hier hoch zu gehen.

Er suchte Halt an dem morschen Geländer und kraxelte mehr schlecht als recht hoch.

Hier oben war es auch nicht viel heller, jedoch hatte der Fußboden an einigen Stellen nachgegeben, sodass man freie Sicht auf das Stockwerk darunter hatte.

Er konnte ganz deutlich die Leute erkennen, die mit ihren Lampen den Raum nach Spuren durchkämmten und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Mörder ihn wahrscheinlich genauso beobachtet hatte, wie er jetzt.

Der Strick, mit dem die Leiche befestigt war endete wirklich hier, aber das war nicht das einzigste, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Bei einem weiteren Loch, nicht weit von diesem hier entfernt, glänzte etwas im Schein seiner Lampe, was sich kur darauf als die Angelschnur entpuppte, die er kurz zuvor gefunden hatte.

Sie war mehrmals um einen schmalen Eisenträger gewickelt wurden.

Ob man sie absichtlich zurückgelassen oder einfach vergessen hatte, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.

Etwa auf gleicher Höhe waren Bohrlöcher zu erkenn, wo man wohl etwas angeschraubt hatte, was nun allerdings fehlte.

Aber das war angesichts der Bewese, die er gefunden hatte, nun kein großes Rätsel mehr.

Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine Art mechanischen Flaschenzug, damit wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, unten die Spuren zu hinterlassen und sich dann einfach ein Stockwerk höher tragen zu lassen.

Wahrscheinlich war die Leiche auch von hier oben abgeseilt wurden...

Ein billiger Trick und Shinichi schalt sich dafür, dass er das nicht gleich erkannt hatte.

Bevor er jedoch Meguré-keibu davon in Kenntnis setzte, galt es noch eine Sache zu klären, nämlich wie der Mörder von hier oben ungesehen verschwinden konnte, ohne ihm oder einem der anderen Partygäste über den Weg zu laufen.

Aber auch das erklärte sich in dem Moment, wo er an eines der Fenster trat.

Eine Feuerleiter, mit Zugang zu jedem Stockwerk, führte direkt runter in einen kleinen Hinterhof, über den es ein leichtes war, ungesehen in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Er bezweifelte, dass sie den Täter noch schnappen würden, dieser war wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge.

Sicherlich war das hier kein Topergebnis, aber er war schon zufrieden, dass sie den Tathergang halbwegs rekonstruieren konnten, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass dies genügen würde, um den Täter ausfindig zumachen.

Kaito hatte schließlich erzählt, dass deren Verbündete sich sogar bis in die Kreise der Polizei eingeschlichen hatten und das würde bedeuten, dass etwaige Beweise, sowieso bald verschwinden würden, außer natürlich...

Er rannte wieder hinunter und berichtete dem Inspektor von seinem Fund. Da er diesen jedoch nicht frei heraus von seinem Verdacht berichten konnte, versuchte er es etwas harmloser zu verpacken: „ Meguré-keiu, ich weiß, dass sie sich immer auf ihre eigenen Männer verlassen, aber wie wäre es, wenn sie jemand nichteingeweihten einmal drüber schauen lassen."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass meine Männer ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machen?" fragte dieser empört.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen, aber da man schon beim ersten mal nichts gefunden hatte, könnte es doch sein, dass dann schon mit dem Gedanken herangegangen wird, dass sie wieder nichts finden. Also wäre es doch ganz gut, jemand unbedarften heranzulassen.

Vielleicht wird ja dann etwas gefunden."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das bringen soll, aber wenn du das sagst, werde ich deinen Vorschlag annehmen."

„Vielen Dank.

...und äh...könnten sie diesen Wechsel für sich behalten?"

„Du planst schon wieder was, dass kann ich dir ansehen, aber da du ein ausgezeichnetes Talent dafür hast, selbst die unmöglichsten Mordfälle zu lösen, werde ich dir in diesem Punkt einfach mal vertauen...

Aber wie gesagt, unser morgiges Gespräch ist immer noch aktuell. Vergiss das nicht."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde pünktlich da sein."

Es war ein Geräusch an der Tür, das Kaito etwas später an diesem Abend hochschrecken ließ.

War Shinichi endlich nach Hause gekommen?

Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke, in Richtung Eingangstür, aber keine von den Siluetten, die dort in der Dunkelheit standen, gehörten dem Detektiv.

Denn entweder hatte er in den letzten Stunden das dreifache seines Körpergewichts zugelegt oder er war wieder auf „Conan-Größe" geschrumpft.

Einbrecher vielleicht?

Aber warum würden sie ein Kind mitnehmen? So oder so war es jedoch keine gute Idee, wenn er sich von ihnen erwischen ließ, so dass er sich er sich schnell ins obere Stockwerk schlich, wo er sie noch belauschen und im Notfall auch verstecken konnte.

„Ich verstehe deine Sorge Ai," drang es an seine Ohren, „aber ich glaube mit Shinichi ist alles in Ordnung."

„Das ist nicht gesagt, Professor. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er uns irgendwas verheimlicht..."

Das war die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wie ein Kind klang.

„Verheimlichen? Warum sollte er?"

„Sie sind zu gutgläubig. Seit diesem Mordfall von neulich, verhält er sich seltsam. Es muss etwas mit diesem Kaito Kid zu tun haben, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Das mag ja sein Ai, aber das rechtfertigt uns noch lange nicht, hier einfach so einzubrechen."

„Tut es das nicht? Wahrscheinlich wird er es bis zum Schluss für sich behalten und dann könnte es schon zu spät sein."

Kaito bezweifelte, dass seine Shinichi-Verkleidung bei ihr funktionieren würde. Sie würde in wahrscheinlich gleich durchschauen...

Und da es besser war, wenn nicht zu viele Leute von seinem Aufenthalt hier wussten, war es sicherer, erst mal versteckt zu bleiben.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie bald wieder gehen.

Gott sei Dank hatte er vorhin aufgeräumt, so dass es keine Anzeichen darauf gab, dass noch eine zweite Person in diesem Haushalt lebten. Und auch seine persönlichen Sachen waren versteckt.

Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber hören konnte er dafür umso besser, wie Schränke geöffnet und in Sachen herumgewühlt wurden.

Als sie dabei der Treppe immer näher kamen, wurde es auch Kaito zu heiß und er zog sich ins Gästezimmer zurück.

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie auch hier suchen würden, aber er hatte auch nicht vor hier zu bleiben.

Schon an seinem ersten Tag hier, hatte er sich mit der Mechanik der Fenster im ganze Haus beschäftigt, so dass es für ihn keine große Schwierigkeit mehr darstellte, die Fenster von beiden Seiten zu öffnen und zu schließen.

Flink hangelte er sich nach draußen und schloss das Fenster wieder, bevor er noch höher kletterte und es sich auf dem Dach bequem machte.

Er hatte den Platz so gewählt, dass er von keinem der Fenster aus zu sehen war, denn schließlich sollte die ganze Plackerei nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Nicht zu früh hatte er den strategischen Rückzug gewählt, denn kam hatte er es sich gemütlich gemacht, wurde auch schon das Fenster des Gästezimmers geöffnet.

„Zu spät meine Liebe," flüsterte er.

Dieses Mädchen war gefährlich, dass hatte er schon früher festgestellt, aber momentan konnte er sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen, schließlich konnte sie den ganzen Plan gefährden, außerdem waren das inzwischen wahrlich genug Leite, die seine wahre Identität kannten.

Wie sollte er noch als Phantom agieren, wenn sowieso jeder wusste, wer er war?

Er lauschte auf die Geräusche, die unter ihm zu hören waren und atmete erleichtert auf, als das Fenster wieder geschlossen wurde.

Scheint als hätten sie nichts gefunden.

Aber runterklettern würde er noch nicht, nein, er würde warten, bis sie gegangen und wenn er die ganze Nacht hier oben verbringen musste!

Der Taxifahrer hatte Shinichi direkt vor seiner Haustür abgesetzt, so dass er bloß noch den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche kramen musste.

Doch etwas war anders als sonst. Er konnte durch die Vorhänge Bewegungen erkennen und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht von Kaito stammten.

Wenn dies der Fall sollte, war es sicherlich keine gute Die, jetzt einfach so dort reinzuspazieren, gleichzeitig sorgte er sich jedoch um den Dieb. Hoffentlich hatte er sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich seiner Eingangstür.

Sie war nur angelehnt, wodurch er lautlos hineinschleichen konnte. Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, wo er ganz deutlich Stimmen vernehmen konnte und staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem was er erblickte.

Dort mitten im Raum standen der Professor und Ai und schienen ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er räusperte sich und endlich drehten sie sich zu ihm um.

„Oh, Shinichi...schön das du da bist...hahaha..," lachte Agasa verlegen.

„Könntet ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier macht?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Wir wollten nur nachschauen, ob mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, Kudo-kun," antwortete Ai, eiskalte Berechnung schwang mit jedem Wort mit, die erahnen ließ, dass das eine glatte Lüge war.

„Und das kann nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Tut mir leid, Shinichi, aber es ist doch nur zu deinem besten."

Er stöhnte genervt: „Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Wenn ich wirklich Probleme haben sollte, seit ihr die ersten, die es erfahren werden, versprochen."

Sie schienen Kaito nicht gefunden zu haben, denn sonst hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon zur Rede gestellt.

Glücklicherweise, wie er zugeben musste. Ai war ihm gegenüber sowieso schon misstrauisch genug, da konnte er es nicht gebrauchen, dass sie ihn noch für den Komplizen des meistgesuchtesten Diebes der Welt hielt.

„Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich an dieses Versprechen, wenn es soweit ist," sagte sie und zog den Professor mit sich hinaus.

Erst als er sich hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sie nicht noch einmal zurückgekommen würde, erlaubte er sich erleichtert auszuatmen.

Das war zu knapp gewesen...

Wie hatten sie es überhaupt geschafft sein Schloss zu knacken?

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ein neues Sicherheitsschloss besorgen...

Schemenhaft konnte er eine Bewegung aus dem dunklen Obergeschoss ausmachen, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter beunruhigte, da es momentan nur einen gab, zudem diese gehören konnten und wie auf´s Stichwort kam er die Treppe heruntergeschritten.

„Dieses kleine Mädchen ist wirklich aufdringlich, Tantei-san..." jammerte der Dieb, er die Treppe geschafft hatte.

Dem Zustand seine Kleidung nach zu urteilen, konnte er sich nur auf dem ach herumgetrieben haben.

Kein Wunder, dass Ai und der Professor ihn nicht finden konnte...

„Gewöhn dich dran, war bestimmt nicht das letzte mal, dass sie so eine Aktion unternehmen," warnte Shinichi, bei den beiden konnten sie nie vorsichtig genug sein.

„Na fantastisch und ich hatte gehofft, sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen zu müssen. Du solltest die Wahl deiner Freunde wirklich noch einmal überdenken, Tantei."

Shinichi musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ob die Freundschaft zu einem Dieb soviel besser war...

„Ich schätze, es wird Zeit, dass wir reden?" fragte Kaito plötzlich ernst.

„Kann man so sagen..."

Wiedereinmal fanden sie sich im Wohnzimmer wieder und Shinichi erzählte ihm alles, was ihm an diesem Tag wiederfahren war. Als er fertig war, war Kaito an der Reihe und berichtete ihm von dem Treffen mit dem Inspektor und Kid´s Nachricht.

„Tja, und als ich versuchte dich anzurufen, musste ich erfahren, dass du die Leiche schon gefunden hattest...

Tut mir leid, wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre..."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld," versuchte Shinichi ihn zu beruhigen, „Ich glaube kaum, dass der Mörder wollte, dass wir die Frau vor ihrem Schicksal retten. Er spielt nur mit uns..."

„Aber warum? Was glaubt er damit zu erreichen?" fragte Kaito verwirrt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl dass wir das bald herausfinden werden..."

Shinichi würde mit seiner Vermutung recht behalten, denn es war noch keine Woche, seit dem letzten Mord vergangen, als eine deutliche Warnung vor seiner Haustür abgestellt wurde.

Was auf den ersten Blick wie ein ganz normaler Karton aussah, entpuppte sich unter Kaitos wachsamen Auge als gut getarnte Bombe und er konnte von Gück reden, dass der Dieb so schnell geschalten hatte, denn sonst würde er jetzt wohl die Radieschen von unten sehen...

Diese Typen schienen jetzt wirklich ernst zu machen und da Kaito und er scheinbar zu viel wussten, sollten nun auch sie ausgeschaltet werden.

Nun, keine zwei Stunden später, saßen die beiden in der Küche und grübelten, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Auf die Straße trauten sie sich nicht, aus Angst vor einem erneuten Anschlag.

Hier bleiben konnten sie jedoch auch nicht, denn sie saßen hier buchstäblich in der Falle.

„Uns bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit..." ergriff Shinichi das Wort, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

„Wir hauen ab?" fragte Kaito, der schon ahnte, worauf das hinauslief.

Der Detektiv nickte mit dem Kopf: „Momentan ist es für uns einfach zu gefährlich, diese Typen warten doch nur darauf, dass wir unaufmerksam werden...

Ich habe außerdem gesehen, dass in einigen der Unterlagen, die du mir gegeben hast auch von Zwischenfällen in Frankreich und England die Rede ist und ich denke, es ist erst mal besser, wenn wir uns erst mal um diese Spur kümmern."

„Dann bin ich für Frankreich, die Heimat des großen Arsene Lupin!" rief Kaito und grinste über beide Ohren.

Shinichi wollte eigentlich England vorschlagen, die Heimat des großen Sherlock Holmes, aber da es wahrscheinlich nur zu einer unnützen Diskussion führen würde, bei der keiner der beiden nachgeben würde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit hier einen Kompromiss zu finden: „Wir machen Hälfte Hälfte, OK? Zwei Wochen Frankreich, zwei Wochen England."

Kaito schien mit diesem Plan jedoch überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Seiner Meinung nach, waren zwei Wochen viel zu wenig, um diese wunderbare Metropole kennen zu lernen, aber Shinichi erinnerte ihn daran, dass das hier kein Urlaub war und er sich auf das wenigste konzentrieren sollte.

„Keine Sorge Tantei-san, ich hab den ernst der Lage nicht vergessen, auch wenn ich mir wünschte, du würdest etwas mehr an deinen Stresspegel denken. Das kann auf Dauer auch nicht gesund sein..."

Bevor Shinichi die Möglichkeit hatte, sich den vorlauten Kerl zu greifen, war dieser schon aus der Tür und halb die Treppe rauf.

„Du hast mich bis dato nicht zu fassen gekriegt, warum glaubst du dass es diesmal funktioniert?" höhnte ihm Kaito noch hinterher, bevor die Tür zum Gästezimmer zufiel.

Shinichi fehlten einfach nur die Worte. Es war natürlich schön zu sehen, dass er wieder so gut drauf war, aber da tat sich natürlich die Frage auf, wie lange er das durchhalten würde, bevor er in eine Klapsmühle eingewiesen werden musste.

Es war wirklich gut, dass das Haus so groß war und sie sich nicht den ganzen Tag auf die Pelle rückten. Denn momentan reichte ihm das völlig aus.

Der Gedanke, dass sie bald nur noch zusammen waren, ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Hoffentlich würden sie genug zu tun haben...

Ran war mit seiner kurzfristigen Entscheidung, das Land zu verlassen nicht sonderlich zufrieden und das sagte sie ihm auch, als er sie am nächsten Tag anrief.

Trotzdem sagte sie ihm am Ende viel Glück, was seine Nachforschungen betrafen und das er doch bitte auf sich aufpassen soll.

Wahrscheinlich wusste sie schon wieder mehr, als ihm lieb war, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ und eine unnötigen Fragen stellte. Eine wahre Freundin, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

Zu guter letzt versprach sie noch, auch den anderen bescheid zu sagen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machten.

Agasa-sensei wohnte zwar direkt nebenan, aber er hatte wirklich keine Lust, ihn davon persönlich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dies würde nur dazu führen, dass er eine Reihe unangenehmer Fragen beantworten musste, wofür er momentan wirklich keinen Nerv hatte.

Der große Tag war endlich da.

Keiner von beiden wusste genau, wie sie es fertig gebracht hatten, ungesehen aus dem Haus und bis zum Flughafen zu gelangen.

Aber sie waren erleichtert, dass es ganz ohne Zwischenfälle von Statten gegangen war. Jetzt trennten sie nur noch ein paar Flugstunden von ihrer hoffentlich ersehnten Freiheit.

„Den Reisepass und die Boardkarte bitte," lächelte sie die Check-in Mitarbeiterin an. Gott sei Dank war es im Zeitalter des Internets nicht mehr so kompliziert, einen Flug zu buchen.

Shinichi gab ihr die Unterlagen, während Kaito neben ihm wie ein kleines Kind nicht mal für einen Moment still stehen konnte.

Auch nach mehrmaligem Ermahnen war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, den Dieb über die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Reise einzuweisen.

Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben und sich damit abgefunden, dass es keinen Sinn ergab es weiter zu versuchen. Er würde es noch früh genug begreifen, jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Sie bekamen ihre Unterlagen zurück und begaben sich in den ausgewiesenen Wartebereich. Bald hatten sie es geschafft.

Trotzdem wurde Shinichi das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, in ein Flugzeug zu steigen.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Tantei-san," versuchte Kaito ihn zu beruhigen, „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie an solch einen öffentlichen Ort zuschlagen würden. Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken würde?"

„Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber hast du schon vergessen, dass sie uns mit einer Bombe in die Luft jagen wollten.

Glaub mir, die scheuen sich nicht mehr davor, ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."

Er hasste es, immer der Spaßverderber zu sein, aber die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, erforderte leider, dass man wirklich mit allem rechnen musste.

„Schon verstanden..."

Etwas desinteressiert schlenderte Kaito an den verschiedenen Duty-Free-Artikeln vorbei, nichts von alledem interessierte ihn davon wirklich.

Er hatte zwar Lust Shinichi etwas zu kaufen, aber hier gab es nichts, mit dem er dem Detektiven eine Freunde hätte machen können.

Er würde es in Frankreich oder London noch mal versuchen, schließlich war Shinichi nur wegen ihm in diese ganze Sache hineingeraten und irgendwie wollte er sich dafür erkenntlich zeigen, dass er ihm bis jetzt so zur Seite gestanden hatte.

„Passagiere des Fluges 5694 werden zum Flugsteig 6 gebeten, ich wiederhole..."

„Das ist unser Flug," meinte Shinichi und die beiden begaben sich auf schnellstem Weg zum Gate.

Es gab keine Fluggastbrücke, so dass sie gezwungen waren, ein Stück über das Vorfeld zu laufen.

Sie ließen ihren Blick schweifen, selbst der Dieb, achtete plötzlich mehr auf seine Umgebung. Es schien, als hätten seine ständigen Warnungen doch etwas gebracht.

Ob er sich dadurch glücklich schätzen sollte, wusste er nicht.

Jetzt wäre es sicherlich gut zu wissen, wo man in einem Flugzeug am sichersten sitzt, aber da sich die Studien diesbezüglich etwas widersprechen, war es wohl ziemlich egal. Sterben würde man so oder so.

Am Ende entschieden sie sich für die vorderen Sitzplätze. So gesehen waren sie so gut wie alle anderen, aber da sie so ziemlich als letzte eingestiegen waren, hatten sie nicht mehr wirklich eine Auswahl.

Kaito wollte unbedingt ans Fenster, so dass sich Shinichi mit dem Gangplatz anfreunden musste. Das seltsame Gefühl war noch immer nicht verschwunden und er musste unweigerlich an den Horrorfilm denken, den sie zusammen gesehen hatten.

Wie hieß er noch? Final irgendwas...

War auch nicht so wichtig, denn bald hätten sie es hinter sich und wären in Frankreich, jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Ihnen war bis dato nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, aber das hieß nicht sonderlich viel.

Erst wenn sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, würde er sich wieder entspannen können. Hoffentlich würde der Flug nicht zu lange dauern.

Er musste eingenickt sein, denn als er das nächste mal auf den Bildschirm vor sich blickte waren sie nur noch gut eine halbe Stunde von Paris entfernt.

„Du sahst aus, als hättest du den Schlaf gebraucht..." flüsterte Kaito neben ihm.

„Es ist in letzter Zeit soviel passiert, irgendwie hatte keine richtige Ruhe mehr," gab Shinichi ehrlich zu.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir diese Typen dingfest machen, findest du nicht?"

„Wenn das nur so einfach wäre..."

Wenn diese Sache zu Ende war, würde er erst mal einen langen Urlaub nehmen. Egal was Ran sagte.

„Möchten sie noch etwas zu Essen oder Trinken?" fragte die Stewardess, aber beide verneinten. Sie würden eh gleich da sein und die Preise an Board waren auch reinster Wucher.

„Wenn das so ist, wie wollen sie dann sterben?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte ihn erreicht hatten.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, wie wollt ihr sterben?"

Plötzlich hielt sie ein kleines Gerät in der Hand und drückte auf einen Knopf.

Das komplette Flugzeug wurde durchgeschüttelt und plötzlich wurde ein Großteil der linken Seite Des Flugzeuges weggerissen.

Überall waren plötzlich Schreie und Shinich bekam nur halb mit, wie die Frau unter ihrer Uniform einen Fallschirm zum Vorschein brachte und einfach hinaussprang.

„Shinichi! Wir müssen hier raus!" hörte er Kaito neben sich, aber so recht wollte ihm sein Körper nicht mehr gehorchen. Ob es nun am Schock oder dem plötzlichen Druckabfall war, konnte er nicht sagen, er wusste nur, dass er jetzt wohl sterben würde...

Kaito hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit losgeschnallt und hatte auch seinen Gurt gelöst.

Shinichi wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, aber plötzlich befand er sich in der Luft. Die Stimme des Diebes nur noch ein leises Flüstern, als er in die Ohnmacht abdriftete.

„...ichi..."

„Shinichi! Kannst du mich hören? Bitte mach doch die Augen auf!"

Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Laster überrollt.

Wo war er überhaupt? Und warum konnte die Stimme ihn nicht mal einen Moment in Ruhe lassen?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Kaito Kuroba.

Er sah schlimm aus. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein ganzes Gesicht schien zerkratzt.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren..."

Die Erleichterung war seinem Gesicht anzusehen und plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene wieder zurück.

An den Bombenanschlag und die Schreie. Gott, wie viele Leute waren gestorben? Sie waren unschuldig gewesen und waren dieser Katastrophe nur zum Opfer gefallen, weil sie beide an Board gewesen waren...

Kaito schien seine Gedanken erahnt zu haben, denn er blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Hörst du? Nicht wir haben diese Leute auf dem Gewissen, sondern diese gottverdammte Organisation. Hörst du?

Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben, sonst werden diese Typen niemals ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten!"

Kaito hatte recht, es war seltsam ihn so ernst zu sehen. Das war das erste mal, dass er ihn so gesehen hatte...

Doch da war noch etwas, was ihn verwunderte...

Warum war der Dieb auf einmal so groß?

Etwas verwundet blickte er an sich herab und erlitt fast einen Herzinfarkt. Nicht Kaito war gewachsen, sondern er war geschrumpft. Seine Kleidung war jetzt ein paar Nummern zu groß.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein oder?

Er hatte das Gegenmittel geschluckt! Also warum um alles in der Welt steckte er plötzlich wieder im Körper von Conan?

„Das wollte ich dir noch sagen. Es ist passiert, kurz nachdem ich mit dir aus dem Flugzeug gesprungen war. Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt..."

Schinichi starrte ihn nur fassungslos an: „Ich hatte ein Gegenmittel genommen ich war geheilt!"

„Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen warum, vielleicht war es der Schock..."

„Das ist doch alles nicht wahr..."

Dem Detektiv war zum heulen zu mute, dass war selbst für ihn einfach zu viel für einen Tag. Auch er hatte seine Grenzen.

„Ich weiß, dass es sicherlich keine große Hilfe ist, aber..."

Kaito rückte noch etwas näher heran und nahm den kleinen Detektiv in seine Arme. Er drückte ihn fest an sich und als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt, hörte er ihn leise Schluchzen.

Er drückte ihn noch fester an sich, als könnte er damit alles ungeschehen machen.

„Es tut mir leid...Und das alles nur wegen mir...Ich weiß, dass ich das nie wieder gut machen kann..."

Er wusste nicht, ob Shinichi überhaupt hörte, was er sagte, aber es war eine Erleichterung, als er merkte, wie er sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannte. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er einen Blick riskierte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, Shinichi war eingeschlafen und vielleicht war das wirklich das beste. Behutsam hob er ihn hoch und blickte sich um.

In der Ferne konnte er die Lichter der Stadt sehen und wusste, wo er nun hin musste.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie ein kleines Ferienhaus außerhalb der Stadt gemietet, so dass sie nicht mehr Aufsehen erregten, als sie es sowieso schon taten.

Kaito war die ganze Nacht durchgelaufen. Er hatte keine Pause eingelegt, wissend, dass sie nicht einfach hier draußen übernachten konnten.

Sie hatten ihre Übernachtungsmöglichkeit etwas außerhalb gewählt und das zahlte sich nun aus. In der Stadt wären sie viel zu sehr aufgefallen und so konnte er allen Unannehmlichkeiten aus dem Weg gehen.

Shinichi hatte sich während dieser Zeit kein einziges mal gerührt. Nur der leichte Atem, der immer wieder seinen Nacken traf, zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte.

Sein Arme waren zwar inzwischen ziemlich lahm, aber er würde sich erst ausruhen, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Wir können froh sein, dass wir alles so gut geplant haben, Tantei, sonst säßen wir jetzt wirklich in der Tinte..."

Er erwartete keine Antwort, als er eine schmale Landstraße entlangging und regelmäßig die Karte überprüfte.

Wie es schien waren sie recht nah ihrer Unterkunft runtergekommen. Und nun galt es nur noch, diese auch zu finden.

„Der Karte nach müsste es hier doch irgendwo sein..."

Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass er nicht schon dran vorbei war und den ganzen Weg wieder zurückgehen musste.

„Straßenschilder sind hier echt rar gesät..."

Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie die letzte Straße hieß, die er verlassen hatte. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er bald wieder auf eines traf.

In seinen Armen murmelte Shinichi etwas unverständliches und kuschelte sich an seine zerrissene Kleidung.

So verwundbar wie jetzt, hatte er den Detektiven noch nie gesehen. Selbst als er damals als Conan sein Dasein gefristet hatte, war er nie so wehrlos erschienen.

„Und das alles nur wegen mir..."

Diese Typen hatten in kürzester Zeit ihrer beider Leben zerstört und sie würden wohl nicht eher ruhen, bis sie auch wirklich tot waren.

Momentan würden sie zwar ihre Ruhe haben, aber spätestens, wenn ihre Leichen nicht geborgen werden können, werden sie bestimmt misstrauisch werden.

Hoffentlich würde dies nicht zu schnell passieren, denn dann wären sie wirklich in arger Bedrängnis.

Beim nächsten mal würden sie sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass sie wirklich tot waren.

„Na was ist denn das?"

Vor ihm tauchte endlich wieder ein Straßenschild auf und als er noch einmal auf die Karte sah, hätte er sein Glück gar nicht fassen können. Ihr Ferienhaus lag hier gleich um die Ecke.

Angespornt, dass sie gleich da sein würden, fasste er neue Kraft und legte noch mal an Geschwindigkeit zu. Und stand kurze Zeit später vor der blau angestrichenen Tür zu ihrem vorrübergehenden Heim.

Der Schlüssel lag wie vereinbart unter der Fußmatte und bald darauf fand er sich in dem kleinem Schlafzimmer wieder, in dem zwei Betten aufgestellt waren.

Vorsichtig legte er Shinichi in eines davon und zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten.

Es war angenehm warm und leichter Duft von Suppe schien in der Luft zu hängen.

Wo war er hier?

Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, was das abstürzende Flugzeug und dann...

Shinichi riss die Augen auf. Jetzt erinnerte er sich!

Kaito hatte es irgendwie geschafft sie heil aus dem Flugzeug zu bekommen und er war...

Ein Blick bestätigte seinen Verdacht, er steckte immer noch in diesem Kinderkörper.

Nun galt es nur noch zu klären, wo genau er sich befand, doch das wurde im gleichen Moment beantwortet, denn Kaito betrat den Raum und hielt eine dampfende Schüssel in der Hand.

„Du bist wach," stellte dieser erfreut fest und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

Die Schüssel wurde auf dem Nachttisch platziert, damit der Dieb ihm dabei helfen konnte sich aufzusetzen.

„Du hast fast zwei Tage durchgeschlafen und ich dachte schon, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen," gab dieser zu.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Unser Ferienhaus. Wir hatten das Glück, hier in der Nähe abgestürzt zu sein, so war es nicht ganz so schwierig es zu finden."

Das erklärte, warum der Dieb so entspannt war.

Außer dem Vermieter wusste niemand, wo sie waren und das bedeutete auch, dass sie für einen, wenn auch kurzen, Zeitraum in Sicherheit waren.

Allerdings gab es immer noch ein Problem und das war er selbst.

Conan existierte offiziell überhaupt nicht und das könnte zu unverhofften Schwierigkeiten führen. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, dass er so etwas machte, aber diesmal war es etwas anderes, denn in diesem Körper konnte er sich nicht verteidigen.

Er würde ein einfaches Ziel darstellen.

Außer...

Was wäre, wenn sie nicht wussten, dass er und Conan ein und die selbe Person waren? Wenn das der Fall wäre, war es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht...

Wenn Kaito sich jetzt noch verkleiden würde, wären sie aus dem Blickfeld dieser Kerle auf alle Fälle erst mal raus.

Warum sie das eigentlich nicht von Anfang an gemacht hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Dieser Fall hatte sie wohl doch mehr mitgenommen, als sie anfangs angenommen hatten.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er wieder zu seinem alten selbst zurück fand, denn sonst würden sie dieses Rätsel um diese geheimnisvolle Organisation wohl niemals lösen können. Und er würde es auch nicht noch mal zulassen, dass Unschuldige wegen ihnen den Tod fanden.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ernst machten und Paris schien ihm dafür der geeignetste Ort zu sein.

„Préparez-vous pour quelque chose de gros…"


	4. Il y a que la vérité qui blesse

Chapter 4: Il y a que la vérité qui blesse

(Nur die Wahrheit kann verletzen)

Trotz aller Bedenken, dass es sicherlich keine gute Idee war, entschloss man sich am Ende doch dafür, einen Ruhetag einzulegen.

Paris lockte mit allerlei aufregenden Sachen und selbst Shinichi konnte der Versuchung nicht lange wiederstehen. Einen Tag konnten sie in ihrer Ermittlung ruhig entbehren, jedenfalls hoffte er, dass nichts passieren würde…

Und so fand er sich in aller Herrgottsfrühe an der Seite des Diebes wieder, der in seiner Verkleidung überhaupt nicht wiederzuerkennen war.

Statt seiner dunklen Haare, zierte nun eine blonde Perücke seinen Kopf und seine Gesichtszüge waren soweit verfremdet, dass die asiatischen Züge fast vollkommen verschwunden waren.

So gesehen würde er wohl ohne Probleme auch als Europäer durchgehen.

Er summte die französische Nationalhymne, als er die Tür hinter ihnen abschloss und mit Shinichi an der Hand in Richtung Bushaltestelle ging.

Zu Fuß wäre der Weg in die Innenstadt nicht zu schaffen gewesen und Kaito hatte geplant, alle großen Sehenswürdigkeiten, die es zu besichtigen gab an diesem einen Tag abzuklappern, damit sie sich im Anschluss voll und ganz auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren konnten.

Shinichi graute es vor diesem Touristikmarathon, aber wenigstens würde er eine Weile abgelenkt sein und das war genau das, was er jetzt wollte. Er wollte wenigstens für diesen einen Tag ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge sein, der nichts mit Verbrecherorganisationen und unzähligen Morden zu tun hatte.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht war Paris doch nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich immer vorstellte. Kaito würde sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Tag nicht so schnell vergessen würde und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht bereuen würde, gerade ihn als seinen Stadtführer auserkoren zu haben.

„Weißt du, Tantei-san, manchmal muss man kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen woran du gerade denkst." Sprach Kaito neben ihm und schien sich kaum das Grinsen verkneifen zu können, welches sich auf seinen Lippen bildete.

„Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe keinen hinterhältigen Tricks geplant."

„…jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht…" fügte Kaito flüsternd hinzu.

„Was war das?"

„Nichts, Tantei, absolut rein gar nichts…"

Das klang nicht sonderlich beruhigend…

Was hatte der Kerl jetzt wieder geplant?

„Oh schau mal! Da hinten kommt der Bus!"

„Nettes Ablenkungsmanöver Kaito, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich so einfach meine Deckung aufgebe."

Shinichi würde sich hüten, besonders in der Gegenwart des wohl meist gesuchten Diebes der Welt.

Sie stiegen ein und fuhren in Richtung Zentrum.

Zu dieser Zeit waren die Straßen noch überraschend leer und so brauchten sie nicht lange, bis sie die Stadtmitte erreicht und von dem etwas unhöflichen Fahrer vor die Tür gesetzt wurden.

Am liebsten wären sie zwar noch eine Station weitergefahren, aber Kaito hatte ihm wohl mit seinem ständigen Dauergefrage den letzten Nerv geraubt.

„Du musst wirklich lernen, dich etwas zurückzuhalten. Wir können von Glück reden, dass er uns überhaupt so weit mitgenommen hat..." merkte Shinichi leicht genervt an.

„Ach Tantei...Es war einfach lustig zu sehen, wie sich seine Gesichtsfarbe so schnell ändern konnte.

Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich gedacht habe, dass er länger durchhalten würde. Europäer haben wirklich keine Gedult..." jammerte Kaito.

„Und deswegen hast du riskiert, dass er uns rauswirft?!"

„Im Leben muss man Opfer bringen. Und hier ist auch kein schlechter Ort, um mit unserer Tour anzufangen."

„Schon gut, solange du das nicht noch einmal machst."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen, schließlich muss ich die Leute hier so gut es geht studieren."

„Solange du das nicht zu auffällig machst. Außerdem war mir bis eben gar nicht bewusst, dass du fließend Französisch sprichst."

Bei diesem Dieb war wohl nichts unmöglich.

„Mit irgendwas musste ich dich doch überraschen und glaub mir, das ist nicht die einzigste Fremdsprache, die ich beherrsche."

„Das ist so ein Verbrecherding oder?" fragte Shinichi. Es war offensichtlich, dass Kaito für seine Arbeit so etwas beherrschen musste, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kaito Kid auch im Ausland nicht untätig gewesen war...

„Was hast du denn erwartet?"

Ja, was hatte er erwartet? Und wahrscheinlich war das nicht das einzigste Talent, von dem er bis jetzt nichts gewusst hatte.

Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht das letzte mal sein, dass der Dieb ihn überraschte.

„Also dann," begann Shinichi schließlich, „Was hast du denn als erstes geplant?"

Kaito schien sich einen Moment zu orientieren bevor er sich wieder an ihn wendete: „Wie wäre es mit Notre Dame? Das ist hier gleich in der Nähe."

„Diese berühmte Kathedrale?"

„DIE berühmte Kathedrale," korrigiert ihn Kaito, „Es geht doch nichts über ein wenig Kultur am Morgen."

„Solange du mich nicht zu Tode langweilen willst..."

„Vertrau mir Tantei. Ehe du dich versiehst, wirst du von dieser Stadt genauso begeistert sein, wie ich."

Kaito schien heute nichts die Laune verderben zu können. Und so ließ sich Shinichi von seiner guten Laune mitreißen und entschied, es sich einfach mit sich geschehen zu lassen.

Und so fanden sie sich kurze Zeit später auf dem großen Platz vor der Kathedrale wieder.

Es war inzwischen fast zehn Uhr. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und vermittelte das Gefühl eines warmen Sommertages.

Sie betraten das Gebäude durch die große Eingangstür und waren sofort überwältigt von den Ausmaßen. Es war, als betraten sie eine völlig andere Welt und für einen kurzen Moment, ließen sie einfach die Umgebung auf sich wirken und vergaßen die Probleme, die ihnen so schwer auf den Schultern lasteten.

Kaito ließ sich auf eine der Bänke nieder und begann ein stummes Gebet.

Shinichi war zurecht verwundert, schließlich hatte er sich den Dieb nicht gerade als eine religiöse Person vorgestellt. Aber vielleicht war es weniger der religiöse Aspekt, als einfach die Hoffnung, dass sie endlich einen kleinen Erfolg in diesem Fall erzielen konnten und das nicht noch mehr Menschen wegen ihnen ihr Leben verlieren mussten.

Shinichi gesellte sich zu ihm.

Vielleicht würden ihre Gebete dann endlich erhört werden...

Ein Magenknurren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er realisiert hatte, dass es sein eigener war.

Peinlich berührt drehte er sich zu Kaito, der ihn jetzt amüsiert angrinste.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit für ein kleines Mittagessen, oder Tantei?"

...

„Okaaaaaaay...Wessen dämliche Idee war das noch mal, dass der andere das Essen für einen aussucht...?"

Angewidert blickte Kaito auf seinen Teller, auf dem in diesem Moment ein frisch gebratener Fisch dampfte.

„Deine, soweit ich weiß, außerdem hast du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben! Ich meine...Mal ganz ehrlich, warum mussten es denn unbedingt Froschschenkel sein?!" entgegnete Shinichi und schob besagtes Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her.

Kaum zu glauben, was manche Leute so Essen...

Ein Gedanke der beiden in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber irgendwo einen Burger essen gehen, Tantei?" fragte Kaito, der inzwischen fast auf dem Schoß eines anderen Gastes saß.

„Ich glaub, dass ist die beste Idee, die du heute hattest," stimmte ihm Shinichi zu und zusammen verließen sie das Restaurant, nachdem sie ihre Portionen unauffällig im Müll entsorgt und bezahlt hatten. Hier würden sie keine zehn Pferde mehr reinbekommen...

„Haaa...Es ist schön, wenn man endlich was vernünftiges im Magen hat."

Ein paar Burger später fanden sie sich am Champs Elysees wieder. Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und man hätte fast vergessen können, warum sie hier waren.

Etwas genervt schüttelte Shinichi den Kopf. Er tat es schon wieder...

Er musste wirklich aufhören ständig nur an die Arbeit zu denken. Heute wollten sie einfach nur Spaß haben.

„Was steht nun an?" fragte Shinichi, als sie wieder in der Lage waren, sich halbwegs normal zu bewegen.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel sie in sich reinstopfen konnten.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spatziergang über diese berühmte Straße? Und danach geht´s gleich rauf auf den Triumphbogen.

Im Anschluss schauen wir uns die berühmten Gärten an und heute Abend müssen wir unbedingt ins Louvre."

„Wieso das?"

„Nun, sagen wir mal, Kaito Kid hat gestern Abend eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen, in dem er ankündigt einen wertvollen Edelstein zu stehlen..."

„Da kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

Aber was redete er da, schließlich ging es hier um Kaito Kid...

„Doch, irgendwie schon."

„Ich glaub´s nicht. Und dann bist du derjenige, der mir ständig gesagt hat lockerer zu sein..."

„Manche Gewohnheiten kann man einfach nicht unterdrücken. Und außerdem ist das wie ein Tribut an den berühmten Meisterdieb. Endlich kann ich beweisen, dass ich genauso gut bin wie Arsene Lupin!"

„Du bist verrückt..." kommentierte Shinichi das nur. Als ob er wirklich in der Lage war, den Dieb davon abzuhalten. Er würde ihn wohl oder übel gewähren lassen müssen. Das es ein fantastisches Schauspiel werden würde, war klar. Und wahrscheinlich würden auch diesmal genug Zuschauer zugegen sein, um Kaito Kid anzufeuern. Glücklicherweise wurde er nur in Japan als Mörder gesucht, sonst hätte er das sicherlich nicht einfach so hingenommen.

„Dann sollten wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg machen, sonst schaffen wir das bis heute Abend nicht mehr," lachte er.

„Was? Sag bloß der Detektiv lässt den Dieb wissentlich seinen Diebeszug durchführen?"

„Als ob du auf mich hören würdest...Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob du dein Diebesgut nicht irgendwann wieder zurückbringen würdest. Irgendwann musst du mir wirklich erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat."

„Versprochen Tantei. Sollten wir das hier überleben, werde ich es dir erzählen."

Das war ein Versprechen, woran Shinichi sich erinnern würde. Und er würde Kaito so oft es ging daran erinnern wie es nur irgend möglich war.

„Na dann los!

Es war eine ungünstige Tageszeit, die sie gewählt hatten, wie sie bald darauf feststellen mussten. Die Straße war vollgestopft mit Einwohnern und Touristen, die ihren Aufenthalt dazu nutzten noch einmal richtig shoppen zu gehen.

Und dafür hatten sie hier wirklich alle Möglichkeiten. Besonders die Liebhaber von Luxus kamen hier auf ihre Kosten. Shinichi musste unweigerlich an seine Mutter denken, die dies auch gerne machte und ihm dann immer teilweise recht fragwürdige Souvenirs mitbrachte.

Kaito schien sich vorhersehend mehr für alles zu interessieren, was glitzerte.

Wie eine Elster stürzte er zu jedem Schaufenster und blickte sich neugierig um, bevor er kopfschüttelnd wieder zu Shinichi zurückkam und nach dem nächsten Juwelier Ausschau hielt.

Shinich ging es zwar nichts an, aber so langsam wurde er doch neugierig, wonach der Dieb eigentlich suchte.

Das es etwas wichtiges sein musste, war klar, sonst würde er sich sicherlich nicht ständig dieser Gefahr aussetzen.

Aber er musste sich Wohl oder Übel in Geduld üben bis der Dieb es ihm persönlich anvertraute. Bis dahin musste er sich mit dem hier und jetzt beschäftigen. Es gab schließlich wichtigere Dinge, um die sich kümmern mussten.

Jedenfalls sobald Kaito endlich seinen Willen gekriegt hatte...Der Tag war noch jung und bis zum Abend war es noch so lange hin...

„Hör auf zu trödeln Tantei und komm! Sonst schaffen wir unseren Zeitplan nie!" rief Kaito, der schon ein ganzes Stück vorausgegangen war und auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Komm ja schon."

So gut es ging versuchte er mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn mit seinen kurzen Beinen musste er fast rennen. Jetzt hätte er wirklich sein Skateboard gebrauchen können, aber dieses lag leider bei ihm zu Hause unterm Bett...

Die Zeit, die sie mit Sightseeing verbrachten, verging schneller, als den beiden lieb war. Und bevor sie sich versahen, war die Sonne untergegangen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir der Mona Lisa einen Besuch abstatten..." murmelte Kaito gedankenverloren.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie er sich gedanklich auf seinen neuesten Raubzug vorbereitete.

„Dann sollten wir deine Fans nicht warten lassen," kommentierte es Shinichi und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Warum gehst du nicht schon mal vor? Dann kannst du das Spektakel aus nächster Nähe betrachten," schlug Kaito vor, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Der Dieb war hochmotiviert, dass konnte man ihm ansehen und nichts und niemand hätte ihn jetzt noch von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können.

Shinichi musste Wohl oder Übel einwilligen und besorgte sich am Schalter eine Eintrittskarte.

Kaito hatte nicht erwähnt, wann genau es stattfinden würde, also konnte er die Zeit auch gut damit verbringen, sich ein wenig die Kunstschätze anzuschauen, bis es endlich soweit war.

Ran wäre sicher stolz auf ihn, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen könnte. Wie oft hatte sie ihn vergeblich zu überreden versucht, mit ihr in ein Kunstmuseum zu gehen. Doch er hatte es immer wieder geschafft, den Termin in letzter Minute absagen zu können, auf grund eines neuen Falls.

Ginge es nicht um Kaito, wäre auch diesmal nicht mitgekommen. So gesehen war er der erste, der in dazu überreden konnte.

Er betrat den nächsten Raum und wurde von einer riesigen Menschenmasse begrüßt.

„Scheint als hätte ich Kid´s Schauplatz für diesen Abend gefunden..." murmelte er leise und blickte auf die vielen Leute.

Ein normales Durchkommen war unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr möglich und da es in diesem Raum keine Fenster gab, nur der kleine Zugang, durch den er gekommen war, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass Kaito sich entweder schon im Raum befand oder bald eintreffen würde.

War nur noch die Frage zu klären, welcher der Besucher er war.

Kaitos Verkleidungen waren immer perfekt und wahrscheinlich würde er ihn erst dann wiedererkennen, wenn es schon längst zu spät war.

So wie es bei fast jedem ihrer Zusammentreffen war.

Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen zu lassen.

Denn so gesehen, sah jeder hier irgendwie verdächtig aus...

Und es wurden immer mehr!

Wenn das so weiterging, würde dieser Raum bald vollkommen überfüllt sein...

Oder war es genau das, was der Dieb beabsichtigte? Aber dann wäre er hier genauso gefangen...

Inzwischen wurde es wirklich unangenehm.

Immer mehr Leute drängten sich in den Raum, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick erhaschen zu können und Shinichi fand sich in einer der hinteren Ecken zurückgedrängt. Ihm wurde in der letzten halben Stunde so oft auf die Füße getreten, dass er schon drauf und dran gewesen war, diesen Raum zu verlassen und draußen auf Kaito zu warten...

Und plötzlich war in dem kleinem Raum die Hölle los.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, was genau passiert war, aber der Edelstein war verschwunden und plötzlich fingen die Leute an sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen Kaito Kid zu sein...

„Das war es also was er geplant hatte..." murmelte er leise, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.

Der Dieb hatte es wiedereinmal geschafft...

Das durch seine Ankündigung eine ganze Menge Schaulustige auftauchen würden, war Teil seines Plans gewesen. Und wie schon so oft, hatte er sich unter die Menge gemischt, aber um die ganze Sache abzuschließen, hatte er einem Großteil der Leute Fälschungen untergeschoben, damit niemand auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte welcher der echte Edelstein war. Nur um dann klammheimlich zu verschwinden...

Das war wirklich das letzte gewesen, womit er gerechnet hatte, als Kaito ihm gesagt hatte, dass er plante etwas aus dem Louvre zu stehlen.

Er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass der Dieb noch hier war und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Zwar wurde auch er kontrolliert, aber da er keine Fälschung oder ähnliches bei sich trug, ließen ihn die Wachleute schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder gehen.

Und wie zu erwarten, fand er den Dieb in seiner üblichen Verkleidung stehen.

„Ich dachte schon, du tauchst gar nicht mehr auf." lachte der Dieb und zusammen verließen sie die Austellung.

„Ich vermute, du hast meinen kleinen Trick durchschaut?"

„War nicht so schwer, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich mit etwas extravaganterem gerechnet hatte. So gesehen hattest du dich deinen Zuschauern nicht einmal gezeigt."

„Ich dachte ich probier mal was anderes, außerdem kann man nie sicher sein, ob diese Typen nicht doch wieder irgendwo auftauchen, um mich umzubringen."

Also hatte der Dieb doch nachgedacht, als er seinen neuesten Diebeszug durchgeführt hatte.

„Es ist gut zu sehen, dass du doch manchmal nachdenkst."

„Das ist gemein Tantei-san. Ich bin der wohl klügste und gutaussehendste Dieb, den diese Welt jemals gesehen hat!"

„Einbildung ist auch ´ne Bildung..."

Eigentlich wollte Shinichi nach diesem Satz so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, aber der Dieb war schneller, als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich glaube hier gehört jemand der Hintern versohlt," lachte Kaito, als er sich den kleinen Detektiven unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

Shinichi versuchte sein möglichstes, sich wieder zu befreien, aber es war unmöglich.

Erst als sie wieder die Bushaltestelle erreicht hatten ließ er ihn endlich wieder runter.

„Wird auch Zeit..." murmelte Shinichi, der ganze Weg hierher war mehr als peinlich gewesen und eine ganze Menge der Leute hatte die beiden belustigt beobachtet und gemeint, wie süß die beiden wären...

Er war definitiv nicht süß!

„Morgen geht dann der Ernst des Lebens wieder los, oder?" fragte Kaito verträumt.

„Das war jedenfalls der Plan. Wir können uns nicht leisten, diese Typen noch länger frei herumlaufen zu lassen."

Trotzdem musste Shinichi zugeben, dass der Tag ihm spaß gemacht hatte. Es war eine gelungene Abwechslung, zu den vielen Morden, mit denen er sich tagtäglich herumschlagen musste.

Wenn sie diese ganze Sache endlich zu einem Ende gebracht hatten, mussten sie das unbedingt noch einmal wiederholen.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie endlich in ihrer kleinen Bleibe angekommen waren.

Shinichis Kinderkörper zeigte bereits die ersten Erschöpfungsanzeichen, denn es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Wird wohl Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst," lachte Kaito und hob ihn hoch.

Diesmal beschwerte er sich jedoch nicht, denn dafür er viel zu müde.

Vorsichtig wurde er ins Bett gelegt.

Und kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Kaito zu ihn.

„Du hast dein eigenes Bett!" beschwerte er sich, war aber bereits kurz davor einzuschlafen.

„Ich will aber nicht alleine schlafen..."

Mehr bekam Shinichi nicht mehr mit, denn der Schlaf hatte ihn endlich übermannt.

„Gute Nacht Tantei-san. Ich hoffe ich kann dein wahres ich auch irgendwann so umarmen..."

Der nächste Morgen kam später, als die beiden gedacht hatten.

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass ein Bett so bequem sein konnte, besonders wenn es draußen in Strömen regnete.

Und dann erinnerte sich Shinichi an letzte Nacht.

Das war kein Traum gewesen, oder?

Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Dort lag der Dieb. Seine Hände hatten sich in sein viel zu großes Hemd vergraben und er sah nicht so aus, als ob er in nächster Zukunft vor hatte ihn loszulassen.

Es war etwas seltsam, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber er musste zugeben, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie er angenommen hatte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm jedoch, dass es höchste Zeit wurde, dass sie aufstanden. So schön es auch wäre, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen...

„Hey! Aufwachen Schafmütze!"

Kaito murmelte etwas unverständliches und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Laken. Er schien überhaupt nicht gewillt, auch nur ein Auge aufzumachen.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Dieb..."

Mit einer Hand hielt er ihm die Nase, mit der anderen den Mund zu und wartete.

Eigentlich hatte er geplant, einen Countdown herunterzuzählen, aber das erübrigte sich in dem Moment, als Kaito erschrocken aufsprang und verzweifelt nach Luft rang.

„Willst du jetzt endlich aufstehen?"

„Ich...*keuch*...ich bin ja...schon wach...!"

Immer noch außer Atem machte der Dieb sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

„Du bist ziemlich gemein weißt du das Tantei-san?"

„Das sagtest du bereits. Aber falls du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut hast, wirst du gemerkt haben, dass es wirklich aller höchste Zeit ist.

Oder hast du vergessen, warum wir hier sind?"

„Ja ja..."

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war Kaito ein wenig enttäuscht?

Natürlich war der gestrige Tag toll gewesen und es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie das nie wieder machen könnten...

„Wenn du willst, können wir das in England noch mal machen..."

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte, aber als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Diebes aufhellte, wusste er, dass es nicht falsch gewesen war.

„Du hast also doch ein Herz, Tantei-san."

„Treibs nicht zu weit..."

So gut es ging, quetschten sie sich in das kleine Bad und waren in kürzester Zeit bereit für den heutigen Tag.

„Wo müssen wir heute hin?" fragte Kaito neugierig.

„In die Pariser Altstadt. Es wird dich wahrscheinlich nicht überraschen, dass es sich schon wieder um ein Juweliergeschäft handelt."

„Diese Typen scheinen solche Läden wirklich zu mögen, nicht dass ich wiedersprechen würde."

Es war schon wieder dieser seltsame Schimmer in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Denk nicht mal dran Kaito..."

„Hat Tantei-san etwa Angst, dass ich vom Weg der Tugend abschweifen könnte?"

„Hat dir der gestrige Beutezug denn nicht gereicht?"

Manchmal waren ihm die Gedankengänge dieses Diebes unbegreiflich...

„Also wenn du mich so fragst..."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihn nur ärgern wollte, aber trotzdem konnte man sich bei ihm niemals so sicher sein.

„Lass das und sieh zu, dass du alles für heute eingepackt hast."

Mit ausreichend Proviant versorgt, verließen sie an diesem Morgen ihre Bleibe und machten sich wie auch schon am Vortag auf den Weg ins Stadtzentrum.

Auf der Fahrt dorthin blätterte Shinichi immer wieder in den Unterlagen. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, wollte er sicher gehen, dass er wirklich nichts wichtiges übersehen hatte. Jeder kleinste Hinweis konnte nützlich sein, um diesen Fall endlich zu lösen, aber auch beim zehnten Mal lesen fand er nichts neues, dass ihnen hätte helfen können.

„Pass auf, dass das Blatt kein Feuer fängt, wenn du es weiter so anstarrst," riss Kaito ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich weiß, aber diese ganze Sache ergibt einfach keinen Sinn…In keinem der Läden wurde irgendwas gestohlen, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurden dort immer die Leichen zurückgelassen…Und scheinbar handelte es sich dabei immer um Mitarbeiter oder Leute, die entfernt mit den Läden zu tun hatten…"

„Am besten schauen wir uns erst einmal um, vielleicht fällt uns dann etwas auf," versuchte Kaito ihm Mut zu machen.

„Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass wir etwas finden…"

Als sie den Laden erreichten, mussten sie überrascht feststellen, dass er sich zu den alten Fotos vollkommen verändert hatte.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an die alte Goldschmiede von damals, stattdessen prunkte hier nun eine Edelboutique, die auch um diese Tageszeit schon recht gut gefüllt war.

„Hoffentlich erinnert sich einer von denen noch an das Verbrechen, wenn nicht haben wir hier echt die Arschkarte gezogen," murmelte Kaito.

„Gehen wir rein und finden es heraus."

Eine kleine Klingel kündigte die zwei an und keine zehn Sekunden später stand ein älterer und recht motivierter Verkäufer vor ihnen und versuchte sie für die Schmuckstücke zu begeistern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte Shinichi einen ziemlich furchteinflößend dreinblickenden Türsteher, der wohl aufpasste, dass niemand auf die Idee kam etwas mitgehen zu lassen.

„Ehrlich gesagt sind wir nicht hierher gekommen, um etwas zu kaufen," bremste Kaito ihn in fließendem Französisch aus.

Shinichis Kenntnisse waren zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber hier ließ er dem Dieb den Vortritt, um etwaigen Missverständnissen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Außerdem würde er wohl kaum gehör finden, solange er aussah wie ein Kind…

„Es geht um ein Ereignis, dass sich hier vor etwa zehn Jahren ereignet hat."

Das ließ den Verkäufer inne halten.

Beunruhigt blickte er sich um, so als könnte jeden Moment jemand auf ihn los gehen, bevor er sich wieder an sie wand.

„Ich denke, das ist kein Gespräch, dass man hier führen sollte. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Also war die Sache doch noch nicht ganz vergessen.

Sie wurden in ein kleines Hinterzimmer geführt und aufgefordert dort zu warten, bis er den Geschäftsführer geholt hatte.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass der Geschäftsführer uns ein paar wichtige Hinweise geben kann," flüsterte Kaito.

„Es ist noch nicht so lange her. Vielleicht haben wir Glück."

Das jedenfalls hoffte Shinichi. Nach den vielen Rückschlägen der letzten Tage war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie mal wieder einen Glücktreffer landeten.

Außerdem würde das vielleicht auch endlich ein Licht auf die Tatsache werfen, warum die Tatorte fast ausschließlich Juweliere waren.

Ein Gedanke kam ihm, als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, aber er hielt es für ratsam, diesen erst mal für sich zu behalten.

Solange er seine Theorie nicht bestätigt sah, schließlich konnte er auch vollkommen falsch liegen, wollte er keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.

„Entschuldigen die Wartezeit."

Ein Mann, wahrscheinlich Ende zwanzig begrüßte sie mit einem Handschlag und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Das musste wohl der Geschäftsführer sein.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass sie nach den Ereignissen von vor zehn Jahren gefragt haben," seine Miene wurde ernst, „Warum genau wollen sie das Wissen?"

Seine Reaktion war verständlich.

Auch die anderen Leute, mit denen Shinichi gesprochen hatte, hatten so reagiert. Da hinter diesen Verbrechen wohl doch mehr steckte, als sie bisher geahnt hatten und viele hatten einen ihrer Lieben verloren.

„Vor kurzem kam es in Japan zu zwei Verbrechen, die diesem von vor zehn Jahren erschreckend ähnlich waren. Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Täter entweder wieder angefangen hat zu morden, oder es sich um einen Trittbrettfahrer handelt.

Und diesen Fall endlich aufzuklären brauchen wir so viele Informationen der alten Fälle wie möglich, um endlich einen Hinweis auf den Täter zu bekommen."

„Wirklich? Aber jetzt wo sie es sagen…stimmt, darüber habe ich in der Zeitung gelesen."

Dann blickte er zu Shinichi.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum dieses Kind dann hier ist."

Kaito lachte: „Der Kleine ist mein Gehilfe. Es ist in Ordnung das er hier ist. Bitte sprechen sie weiter."

Gehilfe?

Verärgert versetzte Shinichi ihm einen gezielten Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Das sollte sein loses Mundwerk für eine Weile stopfen.

Ihr Gegenüber schaute zwar etwas verwirrt, begann aber trotzdem über die Vorkommnisse zu reden: „Damals stand ich noch in der Leere meines Vaters. Trotzdem erinnere ich mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Einige Tage zuvor hatten wir einige Kisten wertvoller Schmuckstücke bekommen, die wir schätzen sollten. Nichts ungewöhnliches eigentlich, aber während dieser Zeit war mein Vater grundloserweise sehr gestresst. Er war oft sehr aggressiv, auch mir gegenüber, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht warum. Inzwischen vermute ich allerdings, dass es Angst war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er geahnt, dass etwas an unserer Ware nicht stimmte…"

Das ließ Shinichi aufhorchen.

„Und dann kam dieser Tag. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, der beste, den wir in diesem Sommer gehabt hatten…

Ich hatte meinen Vater den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen, aber ich war zu dieser Zeit so beschäftigt mit den neuen Stücken gewesen, dass ich gar keine Zeit hatte, mir Sorgen zu machen.

Erst als die ersten Kunden eintraten, begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Das war normalerweise nicht seine Art. Am liebsten hatte er die Tür immer selbst aufgeschlossen, aber an diesem Tag…"

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie spürten wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu sprechen.

„Anfangs dachte ich, dass er irgendeinen anderen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte und in der Stadt unterwegs war, doch eigentlich sagte er vorher immer bescheid…

Ich kümmerte mich damals den ganzen Tag um die Kunden, bis zum späten Nachmittag, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Es kam aus der Werkstatt, wo wir damals auch die Besucher herumgeführt hatten. Kurz darauf waren Schreie zu hören und ich eilte dorthin, aus Angst, dass etwas passiert sein könnte…

Ich lag damit ziemlich richtig.

Auf dem Fußboden lag mein Vater. Er war rücklings aus einem der hohen Schränke gefallen. Er trug eine Maske, aber ich wusste sofort, wer es war.

Ein langes…Jagdmesser steckte in seiner Brust und ein Schild war an ihm befestigt…

Ich konnte nicht schweigen, war auf diesem geschrieben…

Es war schrecklich…"

Es war genau das selbe, wie bei den zwei anderen Morden. Sie hatten mit ihrer Vermutung recht behalten und wie es schien, ging diese Mordserie doch weiter zurück, als bisher angenommen wurde.

Shinichi bezweifelte, dass es sich hier um einen Trittbrettfahrer handelte, dafür war diese ganze Sache viel zu organisiert.

„War damals sonst noch etwas, was ihnen im Bezug diesem Fall aufgefallen ist?" fragte Kaito.

„Nun ja, es hatte einen ziemlichen Medienrummel gegeben und so war auch bald ein Verdächtiger gefunden…"

„Lassen sie mich raten…Kaito Kid?"

„Genau! Es hieß ein gewöhnlicher Dieb wäre zu einem Mörder geworden. Leider wurde er nie geschnappt. Und so weit ich weiß, klaut dieser Verbrecher immer noch…"

Verbitterung schwang in seinen Worten mit, wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln. Trotzdem…

Sein Hass galt der falschen Person, dass wussten sie. Es war halt nur noch rauszukriegen, wer die richtigen waren.

Und warum sie Kaito Kid zu einem Mörder machen wollten.

„Kann ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?" fragte Kaito.

„Wenn es sein muss…"

„Was genau waren das für Ausstellungsstücke?"

Scheinbar hatte Kaito die gleiche Schlussfolgerung gezogen wie Shinichi.

„Es waren Edelsteine. Ein paar besonders schöne Stücke…"

Die Erkenntnis schien Kaito zu treffen, das sah Shinichi sofort, doch er würde sich noch gedulden müssen, bis sie wieder draußen waren, bevor er ihn dazu fragen konnte.

Kaito warf ihm einen Blick zu, ob dieser noch irgendwas fragen wollte, aber er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Laden.

„Ich würde von einem Erfolg sprechen. Was meinst du, Tantei-san?"

„Ja. Und ich vermute du kannst endlich etwas Licht in die ganze Sache bringen?"

Kaito würde nun keine andere Wahl mehr haben, er musste endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken, wollten sie in diesem Fall endlich weiterkommen.

Sie machten sich auf direktem Weg wieder nach Hause. Es gab viel zu besprechen .

„Ich komme gleich zum Punkt," sprach Shinichi, als sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten, „Diese Morde passieren auf Grund eines Edelsteins. Und ich vermute, du weißt auf welches genau sie es abgesehen haben?"

„Du hast mich durchschaut Tantei-san. Ja, ich kann mir inzwischen sehr gut vorstellen, wonach sie gesucht haben und warum so viele Leute deswegen sterben mussten…Der Grund dafür ist, dass auch ich danach suche…

Dieser Edelstein nennt sich Pandora. Und so unglaublich es klingt, soll dieser einem Menschen die Unsterblichkeit schenken..."

„Glaub mir, nachdem was ich alles erlebt habe, verwundert mich kaum noch etwas."

Kaito grinste bei diesem Kommentar: „Jedenfalls ist auch eine Organisation hinter diesem Edelstein her, jedoch gibt es hier ein kleines Problem."

„Und das wäre?"

„Während ich diese Typen damals überwacht hatte, kurz bevor ich angeschossen wurde, ist mir etwas aufgefallen...

Diese Männer gehörten nicht zu dieser Organisation..."

Shinichi wusste, worauf er hinauswollte: „Wir haben es also mit einer bis dato noch unbekannten Gruppe zu tun, die es auch auf Pandora abgesehen hat..."

Diese Gruppe war schon vor gut zehn Jahren aktiv gewesen, was nur die Tatsache verstärkte, wie ernst sie es meinten.

Sie würden jeden eliminieren, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, das hatten sie schließlich schon am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.

Auch verstärkte es seine Vermutung, dass der Kaito Kid von damals wirklich jemand anderes gewesen war.

Das ist wenigstens ein kleiner Fortschritt, auch wenn es von hier aus nicht einfacher wird. Da sie so gut wie keine Spuren hinterlassen und die blöde Angewohnheit haben, alles und jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen...

„Wir müssen einfach versuchen, ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein und Pandora vor ihnen finden."

Kaito hatte wieder dieses seltsame Glitzern in den Augen...

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich in deinen Raubzügen unterstütze!"

„Awww...aber warum denn nicht, Tantei? Wir wären sicherlich ein richtig gutes Team!"

Träum weiter..." murmelte Shinichi nur und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama, den sie vorhin mit ein paar anderen Sache gekauft hatte, da er nicht immer die gleiche Kleidung tragen konnte.

„Wie gemein..." hörte er Kaito noch sagen, bevor er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Das leichte Senken der Matratze verriet ihm, dass der Dieb es wieder einmal nicht für nötig hielt, sein eigenes Bett zu benutzen, aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

So gesehen war es sogar recht angenehm, die Wärme von jemandem neben sich zu spüren.

Es waren keine zwei Stunden vergangen, dies verriet ihm jedenfalls die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch, als Shinichi plötzlich wach wurde.

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, jedenfalls bis er den leichten Atem von Kaito in seinem Nacken spürte, der hinter ihm lag und ihn wie eine großen Teddybär umklammert hielt, aber das war nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Das Problem lag ein Stückchen tiefer und presste momentan mit aller Härte gegen seinen Rücken.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa...?"

Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, worum es sich dabei handelte...

Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder?

Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Kaito sich so fest an ihn krallte, dass er nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kaito in seinem Schlaf nicht auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kam, denn sonst würde er sich gezwungen sehen, ihm seine Gliedmaßen einzeln zu brechen!

„...Shin...ichi..."

„Huh...?"

Er schien immer noch zu schlafen, aber das war in der Dunkelheit des Raumes nicht wirklich zu erkennen...

„Kaito? Bist du wach?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen festigte sich der Griff.

Wie es schien hatte er keine andere Wahl, er würde wohl oder übel versuchen müssen, wieder einzuschlafen, so schwierig das unter diesen Umständen auch war...

„Morgen kannst du dir etwas anhören..."

Er schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken...

Shinichi´s Stanpauke am nächsten Morgen musste jedoch warten, als er einen kleinen Zettel erblickte, der unter der Tür durchgeschoben worden war.

Neugierig betrachtete er die krakelige Handschrift, die darauf schließen ließ, dass die Nachricht in großer Eile verfasst worden war.

_13:45_

_Café de Glace_

Waren sie aufgeflogen?

Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, bei dem Gedanken.

„Was ist das?" fragte Kaito neugierig.

Wortlos reichte er ihm den Zettel.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hingehen," sagte Kaito nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Wenn es wirklich diese Typen gewesen wären, hätten sie sich sicher nicht die Mühe gemacht, uns einen Zettel zu schreiben, sondern hätten uns gleich im Schlaf ermordet."

Seine Worte machten Sinn, so ungern er es auch zugeben wollte.

„Trotzdem sollten wir vorsichtig sein. Es könnte auch eine Falle sein."

„Keine Sorge Tantei-san, mit offensichtlichen Fallen kenne ich mich aus. Die werden sich wundern, wenn die irgendwas geplant haben."

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Dieb wusste, was er tat, denn momentan blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu vertrauen. Denn er konnte momentan nicht sonderlich viel ausrichten.

Warum nur änderte sich sein Körper nicht zurück?

Eigentlich hatte er sich inzwischen soweit beruhigt, dass diese Wirkung nachlassen müsste, aber wie es schien, steckte er wieder in der gleichen Bedrouille wie damals. Nur leider war diesmal keine Wissenschaftlerin an seiner Seite, die ihn hätte helfen können.

Er hatte es Kaito noch nicht gesagt, aber Haibara hatte ihm damals gewarnt, das eine weitere Verwandlung vielleicht unwiederbringlich war...

Sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein...

Vielleicht sollte er sich entgültig von seiner Identität als Shinichi verabschieden und sein Leben als Conan Edogawa fristen...

„Alles OK bei dir Tantei-san? Du wirkst ziemlich niedergeschlagen?" erkundigte sich der Dieb besorgt, in der Hand ein Croissant, dass er eben mit etwas Butter bestrichen hatte. Er brach es in der Mitte durch und hielt Shinichi eine Hälfte hin.

„Hier, du hast noch nichts gefrühstückt, oder?"

Eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger, aber er wollte Kaito nicht noch mehr beunruhigen, als er es sowieso schon getan hatte. Also nahm er es entgegen und versuchte es so gut es ging hinunterzuwürgen.

Und Kaito hörte erst auf ihn zu beobachten, als er alles aufgegessen hatte.

Im Anschluss klopfte er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Dann wollen wir dich mal wieder herrichten, denn so kannst du wirklich nicht auf die Straße."

Kaito spielte auf den Pyjama an, den er immer noch trug.

So konnte er wirklich nicht raus gehen...

„Kannst du irgendjemand verdächtigen erkennen?" fragte Kaito, als sie in dem besagten Café Platz genommen hatten.

Sie waren eine halbe Stunde früher eingetroffen, damit Kaito seine Vorbereitungen für eine etwaige Flucht treffen konnte und saßen sie gemütlich in einer der doch eher unauffälligeren Tische, genossen Kuchen und Kaffee und beobachteten jeden, der das kleine Café betrat.

„Nichts. Unter diesen Umständen kann es wirklich jeder sein..."

Shinichi hatte vermutet, dass diese Person durch irgendein Verhalten auffiel. War es nun Nervosität oder Selbstsicherheit, aber nichts dergleichen konnte er in den Kunden erkennen, die bis dato eingetreten waren.

„Vielleicht ist die Person noch nicht aufgetaucht? Es sind ja noch gut fünf Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Termin."

„Vielleicht hast du recht...Warte!"

Genau in diesem Moment trat ein neuer Kunde ein. Und Shinichi war sofort klar, dass es sich dabei um die Person handelte, die ihnen den Zettel unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte.

Es war ein Mann, wahrscheinlich Ende vierzig, und trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich recht gelassen gab, gab es doch genug Anzeichen, die das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Seine Hände wanderten recht Häufig in seine Taschen und wieder hinaus. Sein Blick war unfokussiert, als suchte er nach etwas und seine Kleidung wirkte wahllos zusammengesucht, als hätte er nicht genug Zeit gehabt, sich etwas vernünftiges herauszusuchen.

„Ich glaube wir haben unseren Mann..." flüsterte Shinichi unauffällig und deutete auf den Neuankömmling.

Dieser sah sich noch kurz um, bevor er sie erblickte und sich langsam zu ihnen gesellte.

„Entschuldigen sie, diese kurzfristige Nachricht, aber ich musste sichergehen, dass niemand außer ihnen von davon erfuhr."

So wie er sich die ganze Zeit umsah, hatte er wohl immer noch das Gefühl, dass man ihn verfolgte...

„Warum wollten sie uns sprechen?" fragte Kaito.

„Ich habe sie gestern in dem Juweliergeschäft gesehen und zufällig mitangehört, wie sie nach den Ereignissen von vor zehn Jahren gefragt hatten...

Aber vielleicht stelle ich mich erst einmal vor. Mein Name ist Jean Cubery, ich war ein sehr guter Freund des Opfers..."

Das ließ die beiden aufhorchen.

In den Polizeiunterlagen wurden zwar alle Personen, aufgeführt, die mit dem Juwelier in Verbindung gestanden erwähnt, aber dieser Name wurde dort nicht erwähnt.

Er sprach weiter: „Einen Tag vor seiner Ermordung, hatte er mich aufgesucht. Ich habe es anfangs selbst nicht verstanden, da wir uns eher selten getroffen hatten und ich ihn eher als einen Bekannten als einen Freund gesehen hatte, aber er war so aufgelöst, dass ich ihm einfach helfen musste."

„Worum ging es?" erkundigte sich Kaito.

„Er sprach von einer seltsamen Lieferung, die er vor kurzem bekommen hatte und dass er dass Gefühl hatte verfolgt zu werden. Ich sagte ihm, dass er sich das wahrscheinlich nur einbildete, weil er seit langem schon mehr solch eine wertvolle Lieferung hatte, aber er ließ sich von diesem Gedanken einfach nicht abbringen.

Er sagte, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte und dass er diese Lieferung niemals hätte entgegen nehmen dürfen. Er ließ sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen..."

Er machte eine Pause, damit die beiden das eben gehörte verdauen konnten.

„Er gab mir diesen Brief," er zog einen recht ramponierten Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche, „Er sagte, sollte ihm was zustoßen, soll ich damit zur Polizei gehen."

„Aber sie haben es nicht getan..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Als ich am nächsten Tag von seinem Tod erfuhr, hat mich die blanke Angst gepackt. Ich ahnte, dass er mit seiner Vorahnung richtig gelegen hatte. Darum bin ich auch nicht zur Polizei gegangen. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass man mich dann umbringen würde. Seitdem lebe ich jeden Tag in Angst und diesen Umschlag habe ich in all den Jahren nicht einmal geöffnet..."

„Und was erwarten sie jetzt von uns?"

Natürlich war es offensichtlich, aber Kaito konnte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Für mich ist es vielleicht zu spät, aber ich möchte ihnen diesen Umschlag geben. Sie können damit sicherlich mehr anfangen. Bitte lösen sie das Rätsel um seinen Tod!"

Er hielt ihnen den Umschlag entgegen und Kaito nahm ihn entgegen. Er steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche und ihr Gegenüber schien plötzlich von einer großen Last befreit zu sein.

Jahrelang hatte er diese Schuld mit sich herumgetragen und nun konnte der Tod seines Freundes vielleicht endlich aufgeklärt werden.

„Ich danke ihnen von ganzem Herzen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es genau das ist, was er gewollt hatte."

„Danken sie uns nicht zu früh, noch kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, ob uns dieser Brief weiterhilft oder nicht."

In diesem Punkt hatte Kaito recht. Solange sie keinen Blick auf das Schreiben geworfen hatten, konnten sie nicht versprechen, dass es ihnen bei der Lösung des Falls behilflich war.

„Ich weiß, dass er ihnen helfen wird, ich fühle es einfach. Und natürlich weiß ich, dass mein Freund es mir niemals verzeihen wird, dass ich seinen letzten Wunsch ignoriert habe, aber ich denke der Brief ist in ihren Händen besser aufgehoben, als bei der Polizei. Diese hatten schließlich nicht mal versucht, diesen Mordfall zu einem ordentlichen Ende zu bringen."

Er schien wirklich überzeugt davon zu sein und den beiden fiel es schwer, ihm diesen Gefallen abzuschlagen und wenn alles gut ging, half es ihnen sicherlich dieses verfluchte Juwel endlich in die Hände zu bekommen, bevor die Organisation es erreichte.

„Also gut, aber wir können nichts versprechen."

Er sprang erfreut auf, als wollte er sie umarmen. Am Ende blieb es aber bei einem festen Händedruck.

„Vielen vielen Dank! Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr sie mir damit helfen!"

„Nicht doch, wir tun doch auch nur unsere Pflicht."

Irgendwie konnten sie seine Freude verstehen, trotzdem war es etwas seltsam, da jetzt fast alle Gäste ihre Augen auf sie gerichtet hatten und so viel Aufmerksamkeit war meistens nicht gut...

„Ich denke, es ist besser wenn sie jetzt, bevor noch jemand Wind von der Sache bekommt, der das hier nicht erfahren sollte," drängte Kaito ihn.

Diese Typen konnten gut gerne schon informiert worden sein und so schnell hatten sie eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, ihre Tarnung aufgeben zu müssen.

„Ich verstehe," der Man wirkte ein wenig geknickt, „Ich werden dann gehen. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und hoffentlich wird der Mörder bald gefasst."

Er bezahlte seine Rechnung und ging hinaus.

„Glaubst du, ich war ein wenig hart zum ihm?" fragte er Shinichi.

„Anders hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden und er hätte nicht nur sich, sondern auch uns mit seinem überschwänglichen Geschwafel in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Es ist besser so."

„Trotzdem tut er mir ein wenig leid..."

Shinichi verdrehte nur die Augen. Er würde den Dieb wohl niemals verstehen.

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt endlich einen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir ansetzen können. Wir sollten nicht zu lange warten, bis wir den Brief lesen."

„Ach Tantei-san, du bist immer so berechnend..."

Trotzdem winkte er den Kellner heran, damit sie bezahlen konnten.

Gerade, als er ihm das Trinkgeld in die Hand drücken wollte, ertönte ein lauter Knall und eine Person fiel rücklings auf den Bürgersteig...

Es war der Mann, mit dem sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

Sofort brach Panik auf der Straße und innerhalb des Cafe´s aus. Niemand konnte sich erklären, was gerade passiert war.

Außer Shinichi und Kaito natürlich, die einen Teufel tun würden jetzt auf die Straße zu rennen, denn das war es wahrscheinlich, was diese verdammten Heckenschützen beabsichtigten, aber diese Gelegenheit würden sie nicht bekommen.

„Wir sollten warten, bis die Polizei eingetroffen ist und uns dann unter die Menschenmassen mischen.

Sonst haben wir wahrscheinlich keine Chance ihnen zu entkommen..." schlug Kaito vor.

„Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung und sie hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass er diesen Schritt tat...Und wieder ist ein Unschuldiger durch uns ums Leben gekommen..."

Shinichi biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Diese Leute haben mit dieser Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun und doch..."

„Diese Typen kennen echt keine Skrupel, jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, dass sie wirklich hier sind...Wahrscheinlich wird es bald Zeit, dass Land zu verlassen."

Trotz des großen Polizeiaufgebots, welches binnen weniger Minuten auf dem Platz versammelt war, konnte der Schütze nicht aufgespürt werden.

Nicht, dass es die beiden überrascht hätte, aber es wäre für sie wirklich eine Genugtuung gewesen, wen sie ihn geschnappt hätten...

Das Einzige, an dem sie nicht vorbeikamen, war das anschließende Verhör, schließlich waren sie die letzten gewesen, die mit ihm Kontakt gehabt hatten.

Und so musste schnell eine glaubwürdige Geschichte vorgelegt werden, damit sie sich nicht verdächtiger machten, als sie sowieso schon waren.

Glücklicherweise war Kaito auf solche Situationen immer vorbereitet und schaffte es in kürzester Zeit, die Polizisten davon zu überzeugen, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts weiter war, als ein Treffen unter Freunden, dass sie geschockt waren und sich auch nicht erklären konnten, warum es gerade ihn erwischt hatte.

„Es ist seltsam, eben haben wir uns noch unterhalten und jetzt ist er nicht mehr hier..."

Kaito drückte bewusst auf die Tränendrüse, wohlwissend, dass man ihnen die ganze Sache sonst nicht abkaufen würde.

„Ich verstehe." versuchte einer Polizist ihn zu beruhigen, „Können sie mir trotzdem sagen, ob er vielleicht irgendwelche Feinde gehabt hatte? Jemand der ihm das antun wollte?"

Kaito schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Er hat immer sehr zurückgezogen gelebt, ich glaube nicht, dass er jemals richtige Feinde gehabt hatte, er hatte nicht einmal richtige Freunde..."

Der Polizist schien mit der Geschichte zufrieden zu sein, denn er ließ sie kurz darauf gehen.

Sie ließen ihre Personalien da, die bei näherer Untersuchung jedoch ins Leere laufen würden und gingen endlich wieder zurück in ihr Arpartment.

Jetzt, da sie wussten, dass die Typen sie gefunden hatten, konnten sie nicht länger in Frankreich bleiben. Denn sonst würden sie es wohl riskieren, dass man ihnen auf die Schliche kam und noch war es das beste, wenn man sie für Tod hielt.

Jedenfalls, bis sie endlich einen richten Fortschritt erzielt hatten...

Und dieser Brief könnte der Schlüssel dafür sein.

„Sollen wir ihn öffnen?" fragte Kaito.

Seit sie zurück waren, hatte er seine Neugier kaum verbergen können und auch Shinichi musste zugeben, dass es auch ihm wirklich schwer fiel, den Brief einfach unangetastet zu lassen.

„Besser jetzt als nie..."

Vorsichtig schnitten sie den Couvert auf und zogen einen ein einzelnes Blatt Papier heraus.

Ein Text in einer recht krakeligen Handschrift war darauf verfasst:

_Wenn sie diesen Brief lesen, bin ich tot und mein Bekannter hat ihnen, wie ich es gewünscht hatte, den Brief übergeben._

_Ich habe einen großen Fehler begangen, doch jetzt ist es zu spät, es zu bedauern._

_Ich handle mit Edelsteinen, doch meine letzte Lieferung beinhaltete etwas, das meine kühnsten Träume überstiegen hatte. Ob sie mir glauben oder nicht, liegt an ihnen, aber ich schwöre, dass jedes meiner Worte der Wahrheit entspricht._

_Der Edelstein, von dem ich spreche ist eine Art großer ungeschliffener Aquamarin. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Es schien eine Art Leuchten von seinem Inneren auszugehen, obwohl er nicht von einer externen Quelle angestrahlt wird._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wusste ich noch nicht, was ich dort in den Händen hielt, aber das änderte sich einen Tag später._

_Zufällig überhörte ich ein Gespräch meiner Auftraggeber, dass wohl nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt gewesen war..._

_Sie nannten das Stück Pandora. Was für ein seltsamer Name. Doch was mich viel mehr überraschte, war die Tatsache, das sie behaupteten, dass dieser Stein, der Schlüssel zum ewigen Leben in sich tragen sollte._

_Was für ein verrückter Gedanke..._

_Doch jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. _

_Irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Stein nicht und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er bei diesen Leuten in den falschen Händen war._

_Ich habe ihn versteckt. Wo kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich hoffe, dass er dort niemals gefunden werden kann..._

_Diese Leute, sie gehören zu einer Organisation, die sich Hermes nennt._

_Ich bitte sie, schnappen sie diese Typen, damit mein Opfer nicht vollkommen umsonst gewesen war!_

Hier endete er.

„Das bestätigt, was wir schon vermutet hatten..." murmelte Shinichi und über flog den Text noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte."

„Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass die Polizei ihm geglaubt hätte...So gesehen war es wohl besser, dass sie ihn niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten."

In diesem Punkt hatte Kaito Recht.

Als Außenstehender hätte er es wohl selbst nicht geglaubt. So jedoch...

„Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt endlich, mit wem wir es überhaupt zu tun haben..."

„Kaum zu glauben, ich bin jetzt schon so lange Kaito Kid, aber ich habe noch nie von diesen Typen gehört."

Kurz veränderte sich sein Gesicht, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, aber er verzichtete darauf, nachzufragen, denn er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Antwort erhalten.

„Leider hilft uns das nicht weiter, was den Aufenthaltsort von Pandora betrifft, da er das Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen hat..."

Kaito schien davon nicht überzeugt: „So wie sie die Leute verfolgen, die mit dem Juwel in Kontakt gekommen sind, fällt es mir schwer das zu glauben. Irgendwem muss er es erzählt haben oder...ich weiß auch nicht, aber es wird wohl am besten sein, wenn wir uns erst einmal den anderen Tatort ansehen. Pandora ist dort das erste mal aufgetaucht und vielleicht wurde es dorthin zurückgebracht."

Natürlich war es nur eine Vermutung, aber was besseres hatten sie im Moment nicht und so wurde beschlossen am folgenden Tag den Zug nach England zu nehmen.

Bis dahin sollte Kaito es geschafft haben, neue gefälschte Pässe anzufertigen...

Das Gefühl der inneren Unruhe wollte an diesem Abend nicht aus seinem Körper weichen.

Sie waren schon so weit gekommen.

Und mit ein wenig Glück, könnten sie diese ganze Sache zu Ende bringen, ohne das vielleicht noch jemand starb.

Aber dieser Gedanke half ihm nicht, an diesem Abend den notwendigen Schlaf zu finden.

Kaito hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, als wäre er ein riesiger Teddybär und schnarchte leise. Scheinbar schien dem Dieb nichts seinen Schlaf rauben zu können...

„Wenn er wenigstens nicht so klammern würde..."

Shinichi versuchte so gut es ging in eine etwas angenehmere Schlafpose zu kommen, ohne den Dieb aufzuwecken, was sich jedoch als nicht so einfach herausstellte.

Verzweifelt schloss er wieder die Augen und startete einen neuen Versuch, doch soweit kam er nicht mehr...

Ein brennender Schmerz zog durch seine Brust, etwas, was er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Nicht seit Haibara ihm das Gegenmittel verabreicht hatte...

Sollte er sich jetzt wirklich zurückverwandeln?!

Nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte, aber Kaito´s Nähe war wirklich ein Problem.

Sein Körper neigte während dieser Prozedur zu einer sehr starken Überhitzung und das würde dem Dieb nicht sonderlich gut bekommen, wenn er nicht schnellstmöglich etwas Abstand zu ihm bekam. Mit all seiner Kraft, die sein kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte, riss er sich los und landete auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett.

Dieser Schmerz war jedoch nichts zudem, was noch kommen würde...

„Tantei-san...? Was soll das denn werden?"

Der Dieb blickte verschlafen auf ihn herunter.

Noch hatte er nicht mitbekommen, was wahrscheinlich gleich passieren würde...

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Auf Shinichi´s Körper hatte sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet und ein wenig Dampf begann aufzusteigen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Auch Kaito schien inzwischen verstanden zuhaben, was das bedeutete und sorgte dafür, dass Shinichi sich nicht auf dem Fußboden zurückverwandeln würde.

Er hievte den Körper des Detektivs wieder auf das Bett und nahm ein wenig Abstand.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er in dieser Situation tun sollte. Er war vollkommen überfordert.

Shinichi rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Keine Sorge...ist gleich vorbei..."

Sicher war er sich zwar nicht, aber das letzte was er wollte war, dass er sich jetzt auch noch Sorgen um ihn machte, obwohl dies gar nicht notwendig war. Jedenfalls hoffte er das...

Er erinnerte sich an das letzte mal.

Er hatte sich gefühlt, als würde sein Körper in seine Einzelteile gerissen und der Wunsch sterben zu wollen, hatte alle anderen Gedanken überschattet.

Er hoffte, dass er sich diesmal nicht die Blöße geben würde, den Dieb anzuflehen, ihn endlich von seinem Leid zu erlösen...

Er sah wie Kaito fasziniert dabei zusah, als seine Glieder anfingen zu wachsen und er langsam wieder seine alte Gestalt zurückerhielt.

Er wünschte sich nur, dass es etwas schneller gehen würde.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen, hätte ich nicht dran geglaubt, dass so etwas möglich wäre..." murmelte der Dieb.

„Ich hoffe das ist das letzte mal, dass du das miterlebst..." keuchte der Detektiv, dessen Körper inzwischen fast vollkommen wieder hergestellt war.

„Es sieht jedenfalls nicht sonderlich angenehm aus...Beim letzten Mal war das viel schneller von Statten gegangen..."

„Daran kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern..."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern...

...

Es dauerte noch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis auch die letzten Wellen der Schmerzen vorüber waren.

Vollkommen erschöpft blieb er einfach auf dem Bett liegen.

Vollkommen außer Stande, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Trotzdem spürte er die Erleichterung, als sein Hirn endlich begriff, dass er wieder ganz er Alte war. Shinichi Kudo war wieder da...

Doch der Rest musste bis morgen warten. Seine Augen waren schwer und wahrscheinlich würde er an diesem Abend nicht mehr sonderlich viel mitbekommen.

Er fragte sich nur noch, wo Kaito geblieben war...

Kaito hatte sich ins Badezimmer zurückgezogen, als Shinichi endlich eingeschlafen war.

Er zog ein paar der Handtücher aus einem der Schränke und ging damit zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Shinichi lag vollkommen regungslos da und wäre es nicht sein Brustkorb gewesen, der sich stetig auf und ab bewegte, er hätte geglaubt, dass der Detektiv von ihm gegangen wäre...

Bedacht ihn nicht aufzuwecken, begann er damit, ihm den Schweiß von Körper zu wischen.

Ein Bad wäre sicherlich besser gewesen, aber er hatte es einfach nicht über ihn geracht, ihn deswegen aufzuwecken.

Vorsichtig zog er ihm den viel zu kleinen Schlafanzug aus. Diese war sowieso vollkommen ruiniert und taugte nur noch als Putzlappen.

Für einen Moment verharrte sein Blick an Shinichi´s fragilen Körper. Und zum ersten mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie erschreckend dünn er doch war.

Seine Rippen stachen an den Seiten hervor und es war, als könnte er jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen sehen...

Morgen würde er ihm erst einmal ein ordentliches Frühstück servieren, bevor sie aufbrachen! Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn der Detektiv nur wegen ihm zusammenbrach...Wegen ihm und seinem Vater...korrigierte er sich.

Noch ahnte Shinichi nichts, davon war er überzeugt, aber lange könnte er dieses Geheimnis sicher nicht mehr für sich behalten. Irgendwann würde er es ihm sagen müssen, aber er hoffte, dass sie es bis dahin geschafft hatten, dass Rätsel um diese Organisation und Pandora zu lösen.

Er zog ihm einen seiner Schlafanzüge an und strich ihm mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken könnte..."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn. Was darin resultierte, das der Detektiv sich noch tiefer unter die Decke kuschelte.

„Und vielleicht weißt du es irgendwann zu schätzen."

Es war kein Geheimnis.

Seit ihrem ersten Treffen, damals in dem Uhrenturm, hatte er den Detektiv nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen können.

Er hätte niemals zu träumen gewagt, dass sie einmal zusammenarbeiten würden, geschweige denn dass sie zusammen auf die Jagt nach Pandora gingen.

Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen.

So gesehen existerte Kaito Kid nur so lange, wie Pandora nicht zerstört war.

Dies galt für seinen Vater.

Für ihn bedeutete es, dass er solange den Dieb mimen würde, bis nicht nur dieses verdammte Juwel endlich nicht mehr existierte und er es geschafft hatte seinen Vater zu rächen.

Danach würde er endlich frei sein.

Doch was dann?

So richtig hatte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht, was er tun würde, wenn das alles vorbei war...

Der normal Alltag würde ihn wahrscheinlich einholen...Er würde die Schule beenden und arbeiten gehen oder vielleicht studieren...aber war das wirklich das, was er tun wollte?

Shinichi auf der Gegenseite würde wohl den Rest seines Lebens als Detektiv verbringen...

Er lebte seinen Traum und vielleicht sollte Kaito es ihm gleich tun.

Ohne ihre Zusammentreffen, wäre sein Leben sicher nicht so aufregend und seine Diebeszüge nicht so herausfordernd...

Und irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass er jetzt, nachdem sie so viel zusammen erlebt hatten, jemals wieder ohne ihn leben konnte...

„Ich beglückwünsche dich Tantei-san," murmelte er leise, „Du bist der erste, der es geschafft hat Kaito Kid zu fangen."

Kaito beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bevor er es sich ausnahmsweise in seinem eigenen Bett gemütlich machte.

Ab morgen würden sie sich noch mehr anstrengen müssen.

Wer wusste schon, was in England auf sie warten würde...

Aber er war zuversichtlich.

Sie waren schon so weit gekommen und er bemitleidete jeden, der es wagte sich ihnen in den Wag zu stellen.


	5. Death is following his steps

Death is following his steps

Irgendetwas fehlte an diesem Morgen, doch Shinichi fiel es schwer, es zu benennen. Trotzdem war etwas anders, als er die Augen öffnete.

Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Er hatte seinen alten Körper wieder zurück! Er war nicht mehr Conan Edogawa, er war wieder Shinichi Kudo, Meisterdetektiv und momentan mit Kaito unterwegs, um eine Verbrecherorganisation zu stürzen.

Aber das war nicht, was ihm beim Aufwachen seltsam vorgekommen war.

Nein, es war etwas anderes.

Es fehlte die Wärme, die er sonst immer spürte. Und ein Blick auf das gegenüberliegende Bett verriet ihm wieso...

Kaito war nicht wie sonst zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen...

Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit den gestrigen Ereignissen zu tun hatte. Hatte seine Rückverwandlung den Dieb wirklich so geschockt?

Oder war es etwas anderes?

Es war schon komisch, aber er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich daran gewähnt gehabt und dieser plötzliche Bruch hinterließ ein wirklich sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Er war selbst davon überrascht, wie schnell er sich an die Anwesenheit des Diebes gewöhnt hatte...

„Guten Morgen Tantei-san, ich hoffe dir geht es jetzt besser?"

Kaito hatte wie auf´s Stichwort die Augen geöffnet und lächelte ihn von seinem Bett aus an.

„Du hast gestern ziemlich fertig ausgesehen, aber ich hoffe, du bist fit für unsere heutige Reise?"

Scheinbar hatte sich wirklich nichts geändert und er hatte einfach nur überreagiert.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht´s gut, bin nur ein wenig hungrig..."

„Dagegen können wir etwas unternehmen."

Voller Tatendrang stiefelte Kaito in die Küche und machte sich daran ein Frühstück vorzubereiten. Während Shnichi versuchte aus dem Bett herauszukommen.

Seine Muskeln mussten sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, sein Normalgewicht zu tragen, wollte er nicht wie ein Betrunkener durch die Straßen torkeln.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich voran, bis er seine Tasche erreicht hatte. Erst mal waschen und anziehen und wenn er dann noch etwas gegessen hatte, würde er fast wieder der Alte sein.

„Vorausgesetzt, ich schaffe es überhaupt ins Bad..." murmelte er und bewegte sich mit unsicheren Schritten in das kleine Badezimmer, das außer einer winzigen Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken nicht sehr viel Komfort zu bieten hatte.

Aber irgendwie würde er es schaffen und wenn er den ganzen Morgen dafür brauchen würde.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" hörte er Kaito aus er Küche rufen.

„Danke, aber ich schaffe das schon. Kümmere du dich in Ruhe um das Frühstück."

Als er jedoch endlich die Tür erreicht hatte, bedauerte er es, dass er das Angebot nicht angenommen hatte, denn er war jetzt schon völlig außer Atem...

„Weißt du Tantei-san, es ist manchmal nicht verkehrt um Hilfe zu bitten, falls man etwas nicht kann..."

Kaito stand plötzlich neben ihm und schüttelte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

Aber Shinichi ignorierte es. Er war nicht schwach.

„Na los."

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung griff Kaito Shinichi´s Arm und zog ihn unter großem Protest ins Bad.

„Eine Badewanne wäre zwar besser, aber im Moment müssen wir nehmen, was da ist."

Das gesagt, drehte Kaito das Wasser auf und wartete, bis es die richtige Temperatur hatte.

Danach half er ihn aus seiner Kleidung, wobei er verdächtig oft den Blick abwand, um seine Röte zu verbergen, die sich auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete.

Für Shinichi war es jedoch kein größeres Problem, schließlich waren sie beide Männer. Auch wenn sein Herz einen Sprung machte, als Kaito´s Finger auf seine nackte Haut trafen.

„Soll ich dir helfen oder schaffst du es allein?"

Etwas skeptisch blickte er den Detektiv an, wobei er versuchte seinen Blick nicht wandern zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, dass schaffe ich schon."

Shinichi versuchte sein bestes, trotzdem gelang es nur mit größter Mühe in die Dusche zu steigen. Es war ihm ziemlich peinlich, dass Kaito ihn so sah, aber dieser tat so, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

"Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe duschen, " sagte er dann und zog sich aus dem Badezimmer zurück.

Dankbar lehnte sich Shinichi gegen die Badezimmerwand und ließ das heiße Wasser an seinem Körper herunterströmen.

Endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit in Ruhe nachzudenken und das wollte er für den Moment ausnutzen. Er ließ die Ereignisse der letzen Tage noch einmal revue passieren. Es waren wirklich nur ein paar Tage gewesen, doch es fühlte sich an, als wären sie bereits seit Monaten unterwegs gewesen.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt seinen alten Körper zurück, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie jetzt wieder um einiges vorsichtiger vorgehen mussten, aber vielleicht konnte Kaito ihn mit seinen Verkleidungskünsten ein wenig helfen. Solange er es jedenfalls nicht übertrieb.

Kaito hatte schon einige Male gezeigt, wie viel Spaß es ihm bereitete Shinichi in alle möglichen Verkleidungen zu stecken, aber er hoffte, dass sie diesmal nicht stundenlang darüber diskutieren mussten, welchen Makeup am besten mit seinen Augen harmonierte

„Verlass dich auf mich!" hatte er ihm versichert, als er ins Wonzimmer trat und Shinichi hatte sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, als er das ganze Zubehör sah, dass der Dieb auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Wo er das die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Dann wollen dich mal aufhübschen, Tantei-san." grinste Kaito und schob ihn in Richtung eines Stuhls.

„Möchte ich überhabt wissen, was du geplant hast?" fragte Shinichi skeptisch.

„Selbst wenn du fragen würdest, würde ich dir das nicht sagen. Es ist schließlich eine Überraschung."

„Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache..."

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Schließlich geht es doch nur darum, dass du nicht sofort erkannt wirst, wenn du auf der Straße unterwegs bist. Ich für meinen Teil hätte gerne noch etwas länger was von dir."

„Weil dir sonst eine richtige Herausforderung fehlt?" fragte Shinichi und hob eine Augenbraue

„Nicht nur das..." antwortete Kaito und wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht, was jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment anhielt, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dich selbst nicht wiedererkennen."

Das sollte damit eigentlich bezweckt werden, aber so wie Kaito grinste, würde es wohl wieder darüber hinausgehen...

„Ich hoffe ich bereue das nachher nicht..." stöhnte der Detektiv genervt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl."

„Das sagst du jedes mal, aber am Ende bist du dann doch wieder hellauf begeistert. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Lehn dich am besten zurück und entspann dich und eh du dich versiehst, sind wir hier fertig."

„..."

Shinichi wollte gar nicht weiter daran denken. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, wenn er es einfach mit sich geschehen ließ. So gesehen hatte der Dieb noch nie mit seinen Verkleidungen falsch gelegen, also warum sollte er sich diesmal darüber Sorgen machen?

„Dann wollen wir mal anfangen."

Shinichi schloss die Augen, wenn der Dieb erst einmal so richtig angefangen hatte konnte es ewig dauern, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war und wahrscheinlich würde er nach der Hälfte der Zeit sowieso wieder einschlafen. Warum sich also quälen.

Kaito würde ihn schon wecken, sobald er fertig war...wann immer das auch war...

Kaito´s Finger waren kalt gegen seine Haut, als er begann sein Gesicht zu reinigen, trotzdem empfand er es nicht als so störend wie er gedacht hatte.

Dies nahm jedoch eine schnelle Wendung, als er mit dem Peeling begann und die Haut auf das Silikon vorbereitete.

Hoffentlich war es schnell vorbei...

„Fertig!" rief Kaito erfreut, als er die Dose Haarspray auf den Tisch knallte.

Vollkommen verschlafen rieb sich Shinichi die Augen und blickte den Dieb an. Dieser grinste nur selbstzufrieden und hielt ihm einen Spiegel entgegen.

„Ich muss mich diesmal selber loben. Das topt wirklich alles, was ich bisher geschaffen hab."

Nun wurde der Detektiv wirklich neugierig. Er griff nach dem Spiegel und blickte hinein.

...!

Als Shinichi sich plötzlich nicht mehr regte, blickte Kaito ihn verwirrt an, bevor er seine Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte.

„Hey...Tantei-san...? Alles in Ordnung?"

Shinichi kämpfte sich wieder aus seiner Starre und blickte ihn entgeistern an, nur um danach wieder in den Spiegel zu blicken.

„Kaito...? Ist. Das. Dein. Ernst?"

„Was meinst du? Also ich finde das es dir sehr gut steht."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt...Warum bin ich eine Frau?"

Shinichi hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Das ist doch gerade der Punkt. Diese Typen suchen nach zwei Männern. Aber sie werden nicht vermuten, dass wir uns als Frauen ausgeben. Damit sollten wir sicher nach England kommen, ohne das wir Unschuldige damit reinziehen."

„Glaub mir, sie hätten uns wahrscheinlich auch als Männer nicht erkannt..."

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Kaito machte keinen halben Sachen, wenn es um Verkleidungen ging, auch wenn es seines erachtens wirklich zu weit ging, wenn sie sich jetzt schon als Frauen ausgeben mussten.

„Es ist ja nur für die Überfahrt. Solange sie nicht wissen, wohin wir als nächstes unterwegs sind, können wir uns vielleicht einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen."

„Nun ja...nach deinem kleinen Auftritt, wissen sie auf alle Fälle, dass jemand, der sich als Kaito Kid ausgibt in Frankreich unterwegs ist. Ich wette sie haben inzwischen eins und eins zusammengezählt und wissen, dass wir das Attentat überlebt haben."

Kaito nickte verstehend: „Das mag sein, aber sie wissen nicht, wo wir uns im Moment aufhalten und da Paris recht groß ist, sollte es eine Weile dauern, bis sie gemerkt haben, dass wir nicht mehr hier sind."

„Das klingt wie ein Plan, den sich ein Zehnjähriger ausgedacht hat."

„Manchmal sind die enfachen Sachen die, die am Ende am besten funktionieren. Und außerdem sind wir inzwischen soweit gekommen, dass wir es uns jetzt wirklich nicht leisten können, auch nur eine Minute zu verschwenden."

Shinichi atmete erschöpft aus.

Mit Kaito zu diskutieren war, als rede man gegen eine Wand. Er schien auf alles eine Antwort zu finden und machte es Shinichi unglaublich schwierig seine eigene Meinung durchzusetzen, ohne nicht irgendwann dem Dieb nachzugeben.

Natürlich waren ihre Gedankengänge nicht so verschieden voneinander, in diesen Sachen ähnelten sie sich wirklich sehr, aber Shinichi schien sich immer öfter in Kaitos waghalsigen Plänen wiederzufinden, die sie regelmäßig in große Schwierigkeiten brachten.

Zu oft für seinen Geschmack...

„Also gut," sagte der Detektiv schließlich, „Für die Zeit auf der Fähre, werden wir es so machen, wie du es geplant hast, aber wenn wir in London sind, übernehme ich. Was bin ich schließlich für ein Detektiv, wenn ich alles einem Dieb überlassen muss..."

„Aber Tantei-san, schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass du in diese ganze Sache reingezogen wurdest. Es ist doch vollkommen natürlich, dass man einen Außenstehenden nicht die ganze Arbeit überlässt."

„Glaub mir, es ist meine Angelegenheit, seit diese Typen mir diese Leiche unter die Nase gerieben haben. Es geht schon lange nicht mehr nur um Kaito Kid..."

Seit diese Morde begonnen hatten, hatten sie ihr Spiel mit ihm getrieben, ihn beobachtet und am Ende sogar versucht ihn zu töten...Nein, er würde nicht einfach nur zuschauen. Das hier war etwas Persönliches.

„...Wenn du meinst..."

Dann grinste er Shinichi verschmitzt an.

„Was?" fragte dieser beunruhigt bei dem was der Dieb vielleicht schon wieder geplant hatte.

„Ohhhh...nichts." lachte er, „Mir ist nur gerade die perfekte Verkleidung eingefallen, wenn wir in London sind."

„Ich glaube, dann bleibe ich lieber eine Frau..." antwortete Shinichi, der schon wieder mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete."

„Nun sei doch kein Spielverderber. Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen und die Engländer hätten auch was zu gucken."

Es war wohl das Beste, wenn er nicht weiter darauf einging, um dem Dieb nicht noch mehr Ideen zu geben, wie er ihn als nächstes verkleiden sollte...

Sollte Ran jemals von dieser Aktion erfahren...Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken. Nein. Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken...

„So...Dann fehlen jetzt nur noch die richtigen Klamotten."

Kaito grinste und verschwand für einen kurzen Moment im Schlafzimmer.

„Das wir ungefähr gleich groß sind, sollte dir das hier passen."

Er hielt Shinichi einen blassblauen Rolli entgegen und eine abgewetzte Jeans, wie man sie momentan überall auf der Straße sah.

Dankbar nahm dieser die Sachen an. Wenigsten war er nicht gezwungen gewesen, ein Kleid anzuziehen...

Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob der BH wirklich notwenig gewesen wäre.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete Kaito ihn eindringlich.

„Soweit so gut, aber so ganz passt es noch nicht."

Er kramte in seinem Koffer und holte zwei Silikonkissen hervor.

„Zieh mal den Pullover hoch."

Shinichi tat wie ihm geheißen. Doch trotz alledem konnte er sich ein leichtes Zusammenzucken seines Körpers nicht vermeiden.

Kaito´s inzwischen recht warme Finger strichen, scheinbar zufällig, kurz über seinen Oberkörper, bevor sie sich dem BH zuwandten.

Vorsichtig schob er die Einlagen hinein und richtete diesen, bis alles perfekt saß.

Er ließ von ihm ab und sah sich sein Werk noch einmal an.

„Viel besser."

Er führte Shinichi zu einem großen Spiegel, damit er sich das Gesamtergebnis anschauen konnte.

Das der Detektiv sprachlos war, war eine Untertreibung.

„Blau ist echt deine Farbe."

Wenn Shinichi nicht wüsste, dass er unter dieser Verkleidung steckte hätte er sich selbst nicht wiedererkannt.

Kaito hatte wirklich nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten gespart.

Auch wenn es seltsam war, sich selbst plötzlich als Frau zu sehen.

„Mouri-san würde bei dem Anblick wahrscheinlich vor Neid platzen," lachte Kaito.

„Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass sie das hier niemals erfährt..."

„Bei den vielen Fotos, die ich inzwischen gemacht habe, sollte das ziemlich schwierig werden."

„Was?!"

Kaito grinste ihn an: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir solch eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde?"

„Wenn auch nur eines diese Fotos in Ran´s Hände fällt...!" drohte er dem Dieb.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat sie inzwischen ein Exemplar per E-Mail bekommen..."

Er bluffte, er konnte das nicht ernsthaft getan haben, oder?

„Da du ja jetzt fertig bist, wird es wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich anziehe, sonst verpassen wir am Ende noch unsere Fähre."

Er ließ den Detektiv mit seinen Gedanken allein und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser seine Verkleidung bereits vorbereitet und würde nicht so lange brauchen wie Shinichi.

Sie würden den Bus bis zum Hafen nehmen und von dort aus mit der Fähre nach England übersetzen. Das war jedenfalls der Plan, vorausgesetzt es kam nicht schon wieder etwas dazwischen.

Trotz aller Befürchtungen verlief die Busfahrt ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen.

Shinichi hatte sich die Zeit genommen, um sich noch ein wenig zu erholen, schließlich wollte er auf seinen neuen Schuhen nicht wie ein Betrunkener durch die Gegend torkeln.

Kaitos Verkleidung hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Von allen Seiten hatte es Komplimente gehagelt und er hatte mehr als eine Anfrage zu einem Date bekommen.

Gott sei Dank hatte sich Kaito immer rechtzeitig eingeschaltet, um „ihre Freundin" vor irgendwelchen bösen Überraschungen zu schützen.

Trotzdem war ihm nicht der Ausdruck in seinen Augen entgangen, als er Shinichi immer aus der Gefahrenzone herausgeschafft hatte.

Es hatte etwas besitzergreifendes und Shinichi musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der auf einen aufpasste.

Bis jetzt war es immer er gewesen, auf den man sich verlassen konnte dass er sie beschützte und so war es eine willkommene Abwechslung, dass es diesmal anders herum war.

Kaito mochte genauso alt sein wie er, aber machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich vor allem beschützen würde, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Natürlich lag das zum größten Teil daran, dass der Dieb sich schuldig fühlte, dass er ihn in diese ganze Situation hineingezogen hatte, aber es war Shinichi´s eigene Entscheidung gewesen, dass er ihm helfen wollte und sobald er wieder genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, würde er ihm zeigen, wozu er in der Lage war.

Schließlich war er Kudo Shinichi, laut Heiji der Detektiv, der den Osten vertrat und wahrscheinlich der Einzigste, der Kaito aus diesem Schlamassel herausholen konnte. Sonst gab es schließlich kaum jemanden, der ihn nicht für einen Mörder hielt...

Mal abgesehen von seiner eingeschworenen Fangemeinde, aber auch bei diesen war es wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich gegen ihn wandten und dann hätte er wirklich niemanden mehr, der an seine Unschuld glauben würde.

„Hätte ich gewusst, welche Wirkung du auf fremde Männer hast, hätte ich dich in ein unscheinbares Mauerblümchen verwandelt..." grummelte Kaito und zog Shinichi hinter sich her.

Um zur Fähre zu gelangen, mussten sie vorher noch durch die halbe Stadt und diese war um diese Zeit natürlich vollgepackt mit Touristen, die natürlich nichts gegen ein kleines Stelldichein mit zwei hübschen jungen Damen hatten.

Kaito hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn obwohl auch er nicht an seinem Aussehen gespart hatte, war es doch Shinichi gewesen, der den Leuten hier den Kopf verdrehte.

„Selber Schuld. Du wolltest schließlich, dass ich so aussehe."

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du dich in eine Art Männermagnet verwandelst. Unglaublich das du nie mitbekommen hast, wie du auf andere Leute wirkst."

Wie er auf andere wirkte?

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nie so sehr daran gedacht. Natürlich hatten die Leute seine Autorität bisher immer anerkannt, aber dass dies vielleicht auch an seinem Charme lag war ihm nie bewusst gewesen.

„Tantei-san, es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie wenig du eigentlich mitbekommst. Besonders für jemanden dem an jedem Tatort, die kleinsten Hinweise ins Auge fallen. Unter diesen Umständen wundert es mich nicht, dass das mit Mouri-san nicht geklappt hat."

Lag es wirklich daran?

Vielleicht zu einem kleinen Teil. Es war von Anfang an offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie nicht ewig auf ihn gewartet hätte. Aber hätte sie es sich wirklich anders überlegt, wenn er ihr seine Gefühle früher mitgeteilt hätte? Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer das zu glauben.

„Aber genau deswegen mag ich dich," redete Kaito weiter, als würde der Angesprochene nicht direkt neben ihm stehen, „Denn genau das ist es, was dich ausmacht und was die Leute in deine Nähe zieht. Und was besonders mir..."

Kaito brach urplötzlich ab.

Scheinbar war ihm jetzt doch eingefallen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Trotzdem hatte es Shinichi´s Neugier geweckt. In Liebesangelegenheiten war er sicherlich der falsche Ansprechpartner, aber selbst in seinen Ohren hatte es sich angehört, als hätte Kaito versucht ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen, oder lag er jetzt vollkommen falsch?

Anzeichen hatte es in letzter Zeit genug gegeben. Diese waren selbst für ihn schwer zu ignorieren gewesen.

Doch was bedeutete das für ihn?

Bis jetzt war er sich vollkommen sicher gewesen, das er sich nur für Frauen interessierte, aber seit sie diese Reise begonnen hatten, schien das nicht mehr so klar zu sein.

Auch er mochte Kaito, als guten Freund jedenfalls, aber bis jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese tiefergehenden Gefühle erwidern konnte.

Wahrscheinlich würde es dem Dieb das Herz brechen...

Und das war wirklich nicht das, was er ihm antun wollte.

Es war wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem es scheinbar keinen Ausweg gab.

„Hey, schau mal, da drüben ist die Anlegestelle!" wechselte Kaito schnell das Thema und Shinichi musste unweigerlich in diese Richtung schauen.

Die Fähre war nicht so groß, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber das Wichtigste war, das sie sie heil nach England brachte.

An der Anlegestelle hatten sich bereits eine Reihe von Autos und ein Reisebus eingefunden, so dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mit einer größeren Gruppe Touristen am Steg zu Warten, bis sie an Bord gehen konnten.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir die Fähre nehmen müssen...!" wetterte eine junge Frau, die ein Stück vor ihnen stand.

Sie sprach Englisch, aber ihrem Akzent nach zu urteilen kam sie aus Russland.

„Ich weiß überhaubt nicht, was du willst, Ingrid!" rief ein anderer, „Erst beschwerst du dich tagelang, dass die Flugkosten so teuer sind und dann passt dir diese günstige Variante auch nicht? Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn du dich nur beschweren kannst?!"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich lasse dich mit diesem Flittchen allein?!" Aufgebracht zeigte sie auf eine junge Frau, die verzweifelt versuchte sich hinter einem anderen Mann zu verstecken.

„Hör auf Lissy zu beleidigen!"

Das entwickelte sich langsam in einen richtigen Streit. Etwas, dem Shinichi eigentlich nicht beiwohnen wollte.

„Mich würde es überhaupt nicht überraschen, wenn einer von ihnen nachher als Leiche wieder auftauchen würde..." sagte Kaito beiläufig, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, bevor er Shinichi angrinste, „So läuft das doch sonst auch, oder liege ich das falsch?"

Shinichi hätte gern etwas etwidert, aber so oft, wie ihm Leichen vor die Füße fielen, wäre es wirklich nicht überraschend gewesen.

„Hoffen wir für das beste," antwortete er darauf nur.

„Nun komm schon, aren´t your Detective-Sense tingling?"

„Detective-Sense?"

"Ja, du weißt schon, wie in diesen amerikanischen Comics?"

Sollte er ihm gestehen, dass er bis dato nur Krimis gelesen hatte und überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach?

Auch als Conan hatte er mehr Erfahrung mit Manga gemacht, als diesen amerikanischen Geschichten.

„Oh man, Tantei-san, wenn das hier vorbei ist, gibt es wirklich noch einiges, was ich dir beibringen muss," schallt ihn Kaito, der wohl gemerkt hatte, dass er vollkommen ahnungslos war.

„Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher, ob ich das wirklich lernen will..."

„Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen?"

Ein schriller Schrei unterbrach ihr Gespräch: „Wenn ich sie heute auch nur noch einmal in meiner Nähe sehe, dann mache ich sie fertig!"

Es war die junge Frau von eben.

Wütend entfernte sie sich von der Gruppe und lehnte sich etwas entfernt von ihnen an eine Absperrung.

„Und mit denen dürfen wir die ganze Überfahrt verbringen? Na dann Halleluja..." murmelte ein Man ein Stück vor ihnen.

Dem Anschein nach war er mit seiner ganzen Familie unterwegs. Verständlich dass man den Kindern dieses Schauspiel nicht unbedingt aussetzen wollte.

„Bitte Schatz..."

Das schien seine Frau zu sein.

„Ich weiß wie unangenehm das ist, aber die Fähre ist groß genug, dass wir ihnen aus dem Weg gehen können und schließlich sind sie nicht die einzigsten Passagiere hier."

Wenigstens die Frau schien vernünftig zu sein.

„Schau mal. Sieht so aus als ob wir nicht länger warten müssen."

Kaito zeigte auf einen dunklen Fleck am Horizont. Es war zwar noch schwer zu erkennen, aber das war deffinitiv die Färe.

Shinichi musste zugeben, dass er darüber wirklich erleichtert war.

Zwar schöpfte keiner Verdacht, aber er wollte keine Minute länger hier draußen herumstehen, wo er und Kaito solch ein einfaches Ziel abgaben.

Außerdem brachten ihn diese Schuhe um. Wie Ran es in diesen den ganzen Tag aushalten konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Kaito hingegen schien genug Übung darin zu haben. Wahrscheinlich würde er es in diesen sogar schaffen, einen ganzen Raubzug durchzuführen...

Jetzt waren es nur noch ein paar Stunden auf der hohen See, bevor sie in England ankommen würden.

„Komm schon, träumen kannst du nachher auch noch!" rief Kaito, als er ihn buchstäblich auf die Fähre schob.

Und da hatte er recht.

„Was ist Tantei-san? Seekrank?"

Shinichi hatte sich über die Rehling gelehnt und blickte auf das Wasser unter sich.

Der Dieb lag mit seiner Fermutung recht gut, denn trotz der Tatsache, dass er Bootsfahrten als Conan immer recht gut überstanden hatte, schien sein „normaler" Körper das ständige Schaukeln nicht zu vertragen.

„Bitte lass uns nicht darüber sprechen..." murmelte er und versuchte krankhaft sein Frühstück drinnen zu behalten.

„Seeluft ist zwar gut, aber vielleicht ist es besser wenn du wieder unter Deck gehst, dort spürt man die Wellen nicht so sehr."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das viel hilft."

„Auf einen Versuch können wir es ja ankommen lassen. Die anderen hatten die Idee auch schon, da das Wetter heute wirklich nicht besonders gut ist. Wenigstens regnet es nicht."

„Typisch englisches Wetter, was hast du erwartet?"

Shinichi löste sich von seinem Fleck und trat an Kaito heran.

„Dann gehen wir mal."

Kaito hakte sich bei Shinichi ein und führte ihn zu der Tür, die unter Deck führte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie nur den Mann, der mit seiner Familie unterwegs war.

Scheinbar war er der Einzige, dem dieses Wetter überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Kaito schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und plötzlich war es ganz still, selbst das leise Heulen des Windes war kaum zu vernehmen.

„Am besten legst du dich kurz hin, dann sollte es dir wieder besser gehen."

Shinichi verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche. Seit sie diese Reise begonnen hatten, war er fast ständig von Kaito abhängig gewesen. Dieser hatte einen Großteil der Arbeit übernehmen müssen, während er nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte.

Er war nicht schwach und sobald sie in England angekommen waren, würde er dem Dieb zeigen, dass er nicht vollkommen nutzlos war.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es etwas bringt..."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich die Krankenschwester für dich spielen," lachte Kaito.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich will..."

„Ach komm schon, das wäre sicher lustig."

Lustig ja, aber für wen?

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ein Schrei unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Was zur Hölle...?!"

Seine Seekrankheit vergessen, machte sich Shinichi auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

„Wieso kommt das jetzt überhaupt nicht überraschend?" fragte sich Kaito, währen er versuchte mit dem Detektiven schrittzuhalten.

Sie rannten durch einen langen engen Gang, der die Kojen der Gäste beherbergte und fanden sich kurz darauf in einer kleinen Kantine wieder.

Es hatte sich bereits eine Menschentraube gebildet, die es den beiden fast unmöglich machte, an ihnen vorbeizukommen.

Es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass sie es am Ende doch noch geschafft hatten.

Das Bild, dass sich ihnen Bot war grauenerregend, auch wenn es für Shinichi inzwischen eine gewisse Routine hatte.

Es war die junge Frau, die vorhin noch so hysterisch über ihre Reisebegleiterin hergezogen hatte.

Sie lag mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem kalten Laminatfußboden.

Ihr Hinterkopf war vollkommen zertrümmert und eine Eisenstange, wahrscheinlich die Mordwaffe lag daneben.

Es machte nicht viel Sinn, trotzdem kontrollierte Shinichi ihren Puls. Es war nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass sie keinen mehr besaß.

Er blickte ihre Begleiter an: „Tut mir leid, sie ist tot."

„Oh mein Gott..."

Sie wichen erschrocken zurück.

Doch so ganz kaufte ihnen der Detektiv es ihnen nicht ab. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Motiv.

Doch zu allererst galt es die Polizei zu informieren.

Aufgrund der internationalen Bestimmungen gestaltete es sich jedoch nicht als ganz so einfach, da erst noch bestimmt werden musste, welches Land darüber informiert werden musste.

Und das konnte dauern...

Nicht, dass sie diese Zeit nur zum Rumsitzen nutzen würden. Sie konnten auch gut gerne den Täter in der Zwischzeit ausfindig machen.

Als erstes galt es alle Verdächtigen zu verhören und trotz vieler Widerworte willigten am Ende alle ein und wenn es nur darum ging, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Kaito übernahm die eine und Shinichi die andere Hälfte.

Und die Leute begannen den beiden „Möchtegern-Detektivinnen" zu erhählen, was sie seit ihrer Abfahrt getan hatten.

Verhörungen Shinichi:

_**Serdar Alkan (Begleiter der Toten Ingrid Beljajew):**_

„_Sie hat Lissy immer gehasst, Ingrid meine ich. Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie sie auf dem Kieker...So gesehen wundert es mich nicht..."_

„_Sie gehen davon aus, dass Lissy Ingrid umgebracht hat?" _

„_Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein?Verflucht ich an ihrer Stelle hätte es wahrscheinlich auch getan. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass sie bei uns nicht sonderlich beliebt war..."_

„_Warum haben sie Ingrid dann auf diese Fahrt mitgenommen?"_

„_Was hätten wir für eine andere Wahl gehabt? Ihr Vater hatte die Fahrt bezahlt, ohne sie hätten wir das nie machen können."_

„_Also haben sie sie am Ende nur ausgenutzt?"_

„_So würde ich es nicht nennen."_

„_Können sie mir sagen, wo sie waren und was sie gemacht haben?"_

„_Bin ich etwa verdächtig? Nun gut...ich war mit Jurij auf unserem Zimmer. Bevor wir in England ankamen, wollten wir uns vorher noch umziehen. Während Jurif im Badezimmer war, habe ich Zeitung gelesen. Ich habe mein Zimmer erst verlassen, als Lissy an die Tür geklopft hat, damit wir gemeinsam zum Essen gehen können..."_

_**Elisabeth „Lissy" Thomson (Begleiter der Toten Ingrid Beljajew):**_

„_Oh mein Gott, dass ist so schrecklich..."_

Lissy weinte fürchterlich.

Für eine Person, von der sie so schlecht behandelt worden war, trauerte sie wirklich extrem um sie.

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt konnte Shinichi jedoch nicht sagen, ob es nur gespielt war oder nicht. Besonders da sie in diesem Fall die Hauptverdächtige war. Niemand sonst hätte im Moment einen besseren Grund gehabt, die junge Frau umzubringen.

Und doch waren es dann genau diese, die am Ende als Unschuldige den Tatort verließen.

Für den Moment war es ersteinmal wichtig, das er keine voreigligen Schlüsse zog.

„_Können sie mir sagen, was sie zu besagtem Zeitpunkt getan haben?"_

„_W...wir hatten ein gemeinsames Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen. Sie können sich vorstellen, wie aufgebracht sie war. Sie haben es vorhin ja selbst erlbet. So geht das schon seit wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hatte, aber sie hatte mich ersten Moment an gehasst."_

„_Und sie hat nie einen Grund genannt?"_

„_Nein, niemals. Glauben sir mir, ich hatte sie danach gfragt. Mehrmals, um genau zu sein, aber sie hatte immer nur erwiedert, was mich das interessieren würde. Es war halt so, basta!"_

„_Das ist wirklich seltsam..."_

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, um in ihr solchen Hass auszulösen, aber warum hat sie sich darüber nicht geäußert? Hinter diesem Fall schien mehr zu stecken, als vorher angenommen.

Es ging hier wahrscheinlich nicht um einen einfachen Racheakt.

„_Sie sagten, ihnen wurde das selbe Zimmer zugewiesen, was passierte danach?"_

„_Nun, sie war natürlich stinksauer, wenn sie verstehen. Sie hatte sich strikt geweigert, mir auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Nur mit viel Bitten und Betteln konnten die anderen Beiden sie davon überzeugen, dass es doch nur für ein paar Stunden sei. _

_Ich habe sogar eingestimmt, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Trotzdem blieb sie nicht lange._

_Ich war kurz im Bad, um mich frisch zu machen und als ich wieder raus kam, war sie fort."_

„_Wussten sie wo sie hingegangen war?"_

„_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, nein."_

Sie atmete kurz durch.

„_Ich hatte mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, also habe ich mich fertig gemacht und die restliche Zeit Musik über meinen MP3-Player gehört, bevor die Jungs angeklopft und mich abholen gekommen sind. Sie hatte mich auch nach Ingrid gefragt, aber da sie nicht auf sie warten wollten, sind wir sofort in die Cafeteria gegangen. Und dort haben wir sie dann gefunden..."_

Shinichi nahm all das Wissen auf, dass er herausfiltern konnte. Für den Zeitraum von ingrid´s Tod hatte sie kein Alibi, was sie nur noch verdächtiger machte...

„_Danke, ich denke das reicht."_

Er bezweifelte, dass er noch mehr aus ihr herasbekommen würde, da sie wieder in einen Weinkrampf verfallen war.

Blieb nur noch einer auf seiner Liste.

Er hoffte das Kaito mehr Glück hatte, schließlich hatte er ihm einiges zugemutet, als er beschlossen hatte, ihn kurzzeiting zu einem Detektiv zu machen.

_**Jurij Zwetkow (Begleiter der Toten Ingrid Beljajew):**_

„_Sie können sich vorstellen, was für ein Schock es war, als wir sie dort liegen gesehen haben."_

„_Wie war ihre Beziehung zu inr?"_

„_Sie war eine gute Freundin. Wir kannten uns schon seit unserer Kindheit._

_Mit den Jahren hat sie sich zwar geändert, aber ich habe in ihr immer noch das kleine Mädchen gesehen, mit dem ich im Sandkasten gespielt habe."_

„_In wiefern hat sie sich verändert?" fragte Shinichi interessiert._

„_Sie hat sich von alles und jedem distanziert. Keiner ihrer damaligen Freunde konnte noch zu ihr durchdringen."_

„_Wissen sie warum das passiert ist?"_

Er schüttelte den Kopf: _„Nein, ich glaube nicht einmal ihre Eltern konnten es sich erklären..."_

„_Haben sie eine Vermutung, woran es gelegen haben könnte?"_

„_Das schon..."_

Er zögerte.

„_Es passierte kurz bevor sich ihr Charakter so stark verändert hatte...Damals war sie mit einem Jungen namens Nicol zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, ob man in diesem Alter schon von Liebe sprechen kann, aber sie hatte wirklich von ihm geschwärmt. Und er auch von ihr, soweit ich das einschätzen konnte. Doch ihr Glück sollte nicht bestehen..."_

„_Was ist passiert?"_

„_Es war ein Unfall...Nicol wurde von einem Auto erfasst...er war sofort tot...Es gab Gerüchte, dass er geschupst wurden sei, aber dafür konnten nie Beweise gefunden werden."_

„_Hätte es denn jemanden gegeben, der ihm etwas antun wollte?"_

„_Nicht direkt..."_

„_Was meinen sie."_

„_Ingrid war damals mit einem Mädchen befreundet, die immer recht schnell eifersüchtig geworden war. Sie hat es wohl nie akzeptiert, dass Ingrid und Nicol sich so gut verstanden haben...aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so weit gehen würde..."_

„_Was ist mit ihr passiert?"_

„_Kurz nach der Beerdigung war sie mit ihren Eltern weggezogen. Wir haben nie wieder von ihr gehört."_

Das wurde ja immer verworrener...

Und doch gab es eine Aussage, die ihn aufhorchen ließ. Sowohl die Jungs als auch Lissy gaben an von dem jeweils anderern zum Essen abgeholt worden zu sein. Ein klares Indiz, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, sich richtig abzusprechen.

Irgendetwas versuchten sie zu vertuschen und jetzt war es an ihm, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.

Verhörungen Kaito:

**Yanis Sedous (zusammen mit seiner Frau und Tochter auf dem Weg nach England)**

„_Kaum zu glauben...Da will man nur Urlaub machen und jetzt wird man des Mordes verdächtigt?!"_

„_Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber um einen genauen Tathergang zu rekonstruieren, müssen alle Anwesenden befragt werden. Ob sie nun etwas mit der Tat zu tun haben oder nicht."_

„_Hmpf...dann hoffe ich aber, dass der Täter schnell gefunden wird."_

„_Vielen Dank. Können sie mir sagen, was sie nach ablegen der Fähre getan haben?"_

„_Wir haben unser Zimmer bezogen. Meine Frau wird recht schnell Seekrank, weshalb sie sich hingelegt hatte. Unsere Tochter blieb bei ihr. Ich wollte ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und bin raus auf´s Deck. Auf dem Weg dorthin bin ich den beiden jungen Männern dort drüben begegnet, als sie auf den Weg in die Kantine waren. Das muss kurz vor dem Alarm gewesen sein."_

„_War die junge Frau auch bei ihnen?"_

„_Nein. Keine Ahnung wo die die ganze Zeit gewesen ist."_

**Inès Sedous (zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter auf dem Weg nach England)**

„_Ich war mit meiner Tochter Lilou fast die ganze Zeit in unserer Kabine."_

„_Fast?"_

„_Wir haben nur kurz einen Blick hinaus geworfen, weil sie neugierig war und es nicht mehr auf diesem engen Raum ausgehalten hatte."_

„_Ist ihnen während dieser Zeit irgendwas aufgefallen?"_

„_Naja...ich habe kurz die junge Frau gesehen, als sie in die Kantine ging..."_

„_Sie sprechen vom Opfer?"_

„_Ja. Kurz darauf kamen die zwei Männer den Flur entlang und danach die andere Frau. Alle schlugen den Weg in die Kantine ein..."_

„_Sie haben nicht aufeinander gewartet?"_

„_Nein, das fand ich auch seltsam, schließlich reisen sie doch zusammen, soweit ich das verstanden habe..."_

„_Danke, ich glaube das hilft uns sehr weiter."_

**Phillipe (Reinigungskraft auf der Fähre)**

„_In meiner ganzen Karriere auf diesem Schiff ist mir sowas noch nicht untergekommen..."_

„_Waren sie die ganze Zeit in der Kantine?"_

„_Nein, ich habe einen festen Plan, nachdem ich arbeite. Ich hatte mich um die leeren Kabinen gekümmert und bin erst gut fünf Minuten, bevor man die junge Frau gefunden hatte in die Kantine gekommen. Vorher musste ich mich noch um die dreckige Wäsche kümmern, allerdings war mein Wäschwagen durch die Bewegungen des Schiffes den Flur runter gerollt und ich musste ihn erst suchen."_

„_Und ihnen ist überhaupt nichts aufgefallen? Sie lag recht offensichtlich auf dem Fußboden."_

„_Ich habe nicht den Vordereingang, sondern den Zugang durch die Küche genommen."_

Er zeigte auf das andere Ende des Raumes. Kaito musste es sich nicht genauer ansehen, um zu erkennen, das man von dort aus nur schlecht hierüber sehen konnte.

„_Kann das jemand bezeugen?"_

„_Ja, die jungen Leute dort drüben. Als die Frau geschrien hatte, bin ich sofort rübergelaufen."_

Kaito überlegte.

Sicherlich hätte er von allen hier die besten Möglichkeiten gehabt, sie umzubringen, aber es fiel ihm schwer daran zu glauben.

Welches Motif hätte er haben sollten sie zu töten?

„_Ich denke, dass wäre es für´s erste."_

Er hatte nicht sehr viel herausfinden können, bedingt durch die Tatsache, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Detektiven handelte, trotzdem war er stolz auf die Tatsache, dass es ihm ohne Vorbereitung gelungen war, in diese Rolle zu schlüpfen.

Vielleicht hatte es sich wirklich bezahlt gemacht, dass er Shinichi in letzter Zeit immer auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt hatte.

Jetzt galt es nur nur, die gewonnenen Informationen auseinanderzupflücken und diesen Fall zu lösen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Shinichi sowieso schon einen Verdächtigen...

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Shinichi, als Kaito auf ihn zu kam.

„Ich glaube schon. Ich bezweifle, dass sie mehr wussten, als sie mir gesagt hatten. Sie sahen jedenfalls nicht so aus, als würden sie lügen."

Der Detektiv nickte.

„Dann sollten wir damit beginnen, die Aussagen zusammenzufügen. Mir ist bei der Befragung nämlich bereits eine Ungereimtheit aufgefallen und es wäre gut zu wissen, wer von ihnen nun die Wahrheit gesagt hatte"

Etwas abseits von den anderen steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und begannen sich auszutauschen.

Shinichi berichtete von der Tatsache, dass die Aussagen der Jugendlichen nicht übereinstimmten und das er vermutete, dass mindestens einer von ihnen log.

Kaito konnte ihm das bestätigen, als er ihm von den Aussagen der Familie erzählte.

„Das bedeutet wohl, dass alle drei gelogen haben...Wenigstens wissen wir nun, in welcher Reihenfolge sie ihre Kabinen verlassen haben," schlussfolgerte Shinichi.

„Das bedeutet wir konzentrieren uns auf die zwei Jungen?"

„Für´s erste. Noch ist die Unschuld der Frau nicht bewiesen und wer weiß, wie tief sie in diese ganze Sache verwickelt ist..."

Er drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber erst einmal nach Beweisen suchen, denn ohne ist diese ganze Ermittlung umsonst."

Sie baten Philippe ihnen ein paar Einweghandschuhe und Plastiktüten zu leihen und begannen die Leiche zu untersuchen.

Während Shinichi in solchen Sachen recht abgebrüht war, hatte Kaito ein wenig mit seinem Magen zu kämpfen.

Denn sein Job hatte normalerweise keine Todesfälle zur Folge.

„Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du dir dabei nicht wohl fühlst," sagte Shinichi, der wohl erkannt hatte, wie unwohl es ihm dabei ging.

„Nein...ist schon gut...Wir machen das hier zusammen..."

Wieder musste er seinen Würgereflex unterdrücken.

„Du hast schon genug getan. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."

Doch der Dieb ließ sich von seiner Entscheidung nicht abbringen.

„Wenn ich das hier nicht tue, werde ich wahrscheinlich auch später Probleme haben, wenn wir uns diesen Typen entgegenstellen. Mich darf der Anblick einer Leiche nicht so aus dem Konzept bringen..."

Mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht, begann er den Raum rings um den leblosen Körper zu untersuchen, wobei er peinlich genau darauf achtete dass er sie nicht direkt ansah.

Zum ersten Mal verstand Shinichi, wie sich Ran oder die Detective Boys immer gefühlt hatten, während es ihm immer wie eine Alltäglichkeit vorkam.

War seine Hemmschwelle durch die letzen Jahre wirklich so stark gesunken?

„Das ist seltsam..." murmelte Kaito, er hockte neben dem Kopf der jungen Frau und betrachtete die Wunde, die wahrscheinlich zu ihrem Tod geführt hatte.

Shinichi ging zu ihm und verstand sofort was er meinte.

Eine Kopfwunde dieser Größe hätte viel mehr Blut zur Folge gehabt, aber der Fußboden war viel zu rein. Es hatte sich zwar eine Lache neben ihrem Kopf gebildet, die langsam zu gerinnen begann, aber diese war viel zu klein.

„Ich vermute du weißt, was das bedeutet?" fragte er den Dieb.

„Sie wurde nicht hier getötet..."

Shinichi nickte: „Scheint als hättest du doch was von mir gelernt. Wenn wir die Zeit bedenken, die seit dem Mord vergangen ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass der wirkliche Tatort vom Mörder noch nicht oder nur bedingt gereinigt werden konnte.

Wenn wir das Schiff auf den Kopf stellen, sollten wir etwas finden. Aber vorher..."

Shinichi betrachtete die Frau.

Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und man konnte wohl mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie mit ihren letzten Atemzügen ihren Mörder gesehen hatte.

An ihren Handglenken waren Blutergüsse zu sehen, die sich langsam dunkel färbten.

Sie hatte sich also gewehrt...

Unter ihren Fingernägeln gab es jedoch keine Hautrückstände oder Blut die den Täter vielleicht hätten entlarfen können, aber daran störte Shinichi sich nicht. Bedeutete es doch eine größere Herausforderung.

Ihr T-Shirt war eingerissen und es schien ein Stück zu fehlen. Falls der Mörder es nicht bemerkt hatte, konnte man dieses Stück vielleicht immer noch am Tatort finden.

„Hm?"

Er beugte sich noch einmal hinunter und betrachtete ihren Haaransatz. Kleine Wassertropfen rannen noch immer ihren Hals entlang und durchnässten ihre Kleidung.

Das obere Haar jedoch war fast schon unnatürlich trocken.

Da draußen strahlender Sonnenschein herrschte, konnte er ausschließen dass der Tatort sich draußen befand. Sie musste kurz zuvor noch unter der Dusche gestanden haben.

Und da es hier nicht so warm war, konnte davon ausgegangen werden, dass diese nachträglich noch getrocknet wurden...

Wenn der Tatort wirklich eine Dusche war, könnte es sich als schwierig herausstellen, den wahren Täter zu finden, bevor sie das Land erreicht hatten.

Denn ohne Luminol würde es schwierig werden Blutrückstände aufzuspüren.

Aber jeder machte Fehler, besonders in einer Situation, in der man jeden Moment damit rechnen musste, dass man aufflog.

Und genau diesen galt es nun zu finden.

„Entschuldigen sie," wandte er sich an die Anwesenden.

„Was ist denn noch?" fragte der Familienvater, er schien kein großes Interesse daran zu haben, noch länger hier festzusitzen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihnen nicht gefallen wird, aber wäre es möglich, wenn wir uns ihre Kabinen ansehen?"

„Kann dadurch denn der Mord aufgeklärt werden?" fragte Phillipe.

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Natürlich würden wir es nur unter Aufsicht einer neutralen Person machen, damit diese bei einer späteren Befragung bestätigen können, dass wir keine Beweise manipuliert oder Privatsachen gestohlen haben."

„Und wer soll diese neutrale Person sein?" fragte Serdar, der scheinbar kein Problem damit hatte, dass sie seine Sachen untersuchten.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Kapitän?" schlug Phillipe vor.

„Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht?" stimmte Kaito ihm zu.

Da dieser sich mit seiner restlichen Besatzung während des Mordes auf der Brücke befunden hatte, konnte ausgeschlossen werden, dass er etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte und da er keinen von ihnen persönlich kannte und die nötige Autorität besaß, war er die perfekte Person für diesen Job.

Während Kaito sich bereitstellte ihn zu holen, hatte Shinichi die andern im Auge.

Argwöhnisch beäugten sie ihn und zum ersten mal an diesem Tag war er froh über seine Verkleidung. Wäre er als Mann aufgetreten, hätten sie sich sicherlich nicht so leichtfertig auf diese ganze Sache eingelassen.

Aber als Frau wurde er unterschätzt und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass manche der Männer tatsächlich glaubten, dass sie bei ihm landen könnten.

Wenn sie nur wüssten...

Dem Mann konnte angesehen werden, was er davon hielt, dass zwei Zivilisten plötzlich die Arbeit der Polizei übernhamen, aber da all die anderen Anwesenden kein Problem damit zu haben schienen, beugte er sich ihrem Wunsch.

Und umso so schneller diese Sache aus dem Weg geschafft wurde, desto eher konnte er wieder seinem normalen Alltag nachgehen.

Er hasste solche krassen Ereignisse in seinem Leben und er wollte auch so wenig wie möglich mit der Polizei zu tun haben.

„Wir werden in ungefähr einer Stunde englischen Boden betreten. Mir wäre also sehr daran gelegen, dass der Täter bis dahin gefasst ist, bevor der Yard sich in diese ganze Sache einmischt," sagte er ihnen kurz angebunden.

„Keine Sorge," winkte Shinichi ab, „Ich denke nicht, dass wir so lange brauchen werden."

Es war kein Bluff und er hoffte, dass der Täter wenigstens ein bisschen nervös bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich bald entlarfen würde.

Doch von den Leuten rührte sich nicht niemand.

Dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Mörder sich seiner Sache wirklich sicher sein musste und wahrscheinlich hatte er noch ein Ass im Ärmel, über das sie momentan nur spekulieren konnten.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass auch diese Fassade nicht ewig halten konnte.

„Wenn es ihnen recht ist, würden wir dann beginnen."

Sie begannen mit der Kabine des Ehepaars.

Dieses war am weitesten entfernt und beide erwarteten nicht, in diesem Raum irgendetwas zu finden.

Shinichi hatte sie bereits von der Liste der Verdächtigen gestrichen und auch Kaito bezweifelte, dass sie irgendwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatten.

Trotzdem nahmen sie jeden Winkel unter die Lupe, schließlich konnte man nie zu hundert Prozent sicher sein.

Doch am Ende fanden sie nichts, was zur Aufklärung dieses Falls hätte helfen können.

„Also auf zur nächsten Kabine," meinte Kaito nur, zuversichtlich, dass sie dort etwas finden würden.

Es war der Raum der zwei Männer, die laut Aussage als letzte ihre Kabine verlassen hatten.

Als sie die Tür öffneten, kratzten sie sich verlegen am Kopf. Im Raum herrschte heilloses Chaos.

Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut und es war offensichtlich, dass es ein riesiger Aufwand werden würde, hier brauchbare Spuren zu finden.

„Was zur Hölle?" meldete sich einer von ihnen

„Was meinst du? Denkst du die haben das absichtlich gemacht?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wer weiß, für den Moment sollten wir keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

Shinichi hatte es in dem Moment gemerkt, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Aber solange er keinen stichfesten Beweis gefunden hatte, wollte er diesen Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen.

„Dann fangen wir mal an."

Millimeter genau, wurde jedes Stück des Raumes untersucht, bis sein Blick auf ein Stück Stoff fiel, dass scheinbar mitten in den Raum platziert worden war.

„Ist das...?" fragte Kaito.

„Ja, das hier gehört deffinitiv zur Kleidung des Opfers," antwortete Shinichi.

„Wenn man die ganze Unordnung bedenkt, war es fast schon ein Kinderspiel, dies hier zu finden..." murmelte Kaito.

„Du bist also auch der Meinung, dass es jemand dort hin gelegt hat, damit wir es finden?" erkundigte sich Shinichi.

„Scheint als würde jemand versuchen, die Schuld von sich zu weisen...oder es ist alles nur ein Trick, um uns das Glauben zu machen..."

„Versuch es nicht komplizierter zu machen, als es ist, manchmal ist der erste Gedanke gar nicht mal so verkehrt."

Er deutete auf das Badezimmer.

„Lass mich nur kurz das Badezimmer überprüfen, dann können wir das lezte Zimmer unter die Lupe nehmen und ich versichere dir, dass wir danach wissen, wer der Mörder ist..."

Während Kaito draußen auf die Verdächtigen aufpasste, ging Shinichi mit dem Kapitän ins Badezimmer.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie hier etwas finden Miss?" fragte dieser, als er bei der Tür stehen blieb.

„Ich hoffe eher, dass ich gar nichts finde," erwiderte dieser nur und untersuchte die Dusche.

Er versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als seine Finger über die trockene Oberfläche glitten.

„Genau wie ich es mir gedacht habe..."

Zufrieden verließ er den Raum.

„Du siehst aus, hättest du eine zufriedenstellende Entdeckung gemacht."

„Könnte man so sagen."

Viel mehr wollte er jedoch nicht sagen, schließlich wollte er den Mörder noch ein Weilchen in Sicherheit wiegen.

Die Gesichter der Anwesenden sagten jedoch genug.

Der letzte Raum wirkte vollkommen normal.

Man konnte hier und da ein paar ihrer persönlichen Gegenstände finden, aber nichts wirkte fehl am Platz. Der Unterschied zum letzten Raum hätte nicht größer sein können.

Shinichi verlor keine Zeit und steuerte sofort das Badezimmer an. Diesmal begleitet von Kaito, der sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte, wie der Detektiv diesen Fall löste.

Wie zu erwarten, waren die Wassertropfen immer noch präsent und zeugten davon, dass die Dusche vor kurzem benutzt wurde.

Vorsichtig kletterte er hinein und untersuchte die Ränder. Wie zu erwarten, war alles sauber gespült und ohne Luminol würde er hier nichts beweisen können, aber der Mörder hatte es sich zu einfach gemacht...

Mit den Fingerspitzen löste er den Abfluss und fuhr mit einem Stück eines Handtuchs an der Innenseite entlang. Als er es wieder hoch zog, war es klitschnass, doch das war nicht, was Kaito´s Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war die starke Rotfärbung, die sich an einigen Stellen zeigte.

„Ich vermute mal, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Rost handelt..."

„Weißt du wie das Abwassersystem auf einem Schiff funktioniert?" fragte Shinichi stattdessen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, redete er weiter: „Selbst kleine Schiffe wie dieses hier verfügen über einen Abwassertank, in dem alles gesammelt wird, was an Abwasser und Fäkalien zusammenkommt. Das heißt auch dieses Duschwasser.

Bevor wir auf dem Deck unterwegs waren, hatte ich mir kurz die Hände gewaschen und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Wasser so gut wie gar nicht ablief, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass der Tank voll sein musste. Gott sei Dank können diese abgeriegelt werden, bevor die Kabinen mit Unrat überschwämmt werden...Allerdings bedeutet es auch, dass alles weitere nicht mehr abgeleitet werden kann...

Sicherlich nicht das appetitlichste, aber diesem Zufall haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir diesen Mord doch schneller als gedacht aufklären können."

„Und wie ich dich kenne, ist es wieder die Person, die wir am wenigsten verdächtigen?"

„Kommt darauf an, wen du für den Mörder hällst."

„Wahrscheinlich den Falschen...Sorry, aber in diesen Dingen bin ich wirklich lieber ein Dieb, als ein Detektiv. Also erspar ich mir die Peinlichkeit und überlasse dir das Feld."

„Erkennst du also endlich an, dass Detektive besser sind, als Diebe."

„Träum weiter."

Sie traten wieder hinaus und Shinichi wandte sich an die Anwesenden: „Es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass ich nun weiß, wer der Täter ist."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Doch niemand schien ihm das wirklich abzukaufen. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern.

Sein Auftreten strahlte eine Überzeugung aus, die wohl selbst ein Sherlock Holmes nicht hätte übertreffen können.

„Doch zuerst will ich ihnen den Tathergang erklären. Der Täter ist wirklich kreativ vorgegangen, aber am Ende hat ihm diese ganze Tarnung nichts genützt...

Aber am besten fange ich ganz am Anfang an:

Laut der Aussage von Miss Thomson hatte das Opfer nur kurz im Raum verweilt und wäre dann verschwunden gewesen, während sie unter der Dusche gestanden hätte. Sie wäre dann von den zwei jungen Männern abgeholt worden sein und man hatte anschließend ihre Leiche in der Kantine gefunden. Mr. Alkan hat angegeben, dass sein Zimmergenosse geduscht hat.

Aber bereits hier kommt es zu einigen Wiedersprüchen.

Zum einen hat von den beiden Männern niemand in dem Zeitraum seit unserer Abfahrt bis jetzt geduscht. Desweiteren wurde Miss Thomson nicht wie angeben von den beiden Männern abgeholt, was nicht nur von ihnen, sondern auch von einigen anderen Zeugen bezeugt werden konnte.

Warum also haben sie uns diese Lügen erzählt?"

Er blickte zu ihnen hinüber, aber niemand von ihnen rührte sich.

„Ganz einfach, da wir es hier nicht mit einem, sondern mit zwei Tätern zu tun haben. Auch wenn einer von ihnen sicherlich nicht geahnt hatte, bei was er den anderen Täter unterstützte.

Habe ich nicht recht?

Miss Thomson? Phillipe?"

Während die junge Frau merklich zusammenzuckte, war der Mann vollkommen aus der Fassung geraten.

„Was habe ich mit dieser Sache zu tun? Ich kenne diese Leute doch überhaupt nicht!"

„Lassen sie mich es ihnen erklären, dann werden sie es verstehen.

Die Tat selber ist recht simpel.

Es ist richtig, dass jemand geduscht hatte, aber es war sicherlich nicht Miss Thomson sondern Miss Beljajew gewesen."

„Aber ihre Haare waren trocken!" meldete sich Lissy.

„Allerdings nur der obere Teil. Wenn wir erst auf die Polizei gewartet hätten, wäre es sicherlich nicht aufgefallen, so jedoch war es nicht genug Zeit gewesen, dass die Haare vollständig trockneten.

Es sollte nur auf den ersten Blick so aussehen, schließlich, sollte niemand ihre Aussage in Frage stellen.

Und dann wäre da noch der Fetzen vom Opfer der Kleidung, der im anderen Raum gefunden wurde. Ich vermute es war nichts weiter als ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um die Schuld von ihnen zu weisen.

Leider hatten sie nicht genug Zeit und so wirkte alles ein wenig gestellt."

„Sie können nicht einfach solche Anschuldigungen in den Raum werfen! Welche Beweise haben sie?!"

Shinichi grinste nur, wie es schien hatte er sie genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte.

„Was ist dann hiermit?" fragte er nur und hielt ihr das Blutverschmierte Handtuch entgegen.

„Das Blut daran stammt aus dem Abfluss ihrer Dusche. Sicherlich ist dieser der perfekte Ort, um einen Tatort schnell wieder sauber zu bekommen, aber sie hätten sich vorher vergewissern sollen, ob das Wasser auch wirklich abläuft."

„U...und wie soll ich sie in die Kantine geschafft haben? Es gibt nirgendwo Blutspuren!"

„Das ist der Teil in dem Phillipe ins Spiel kommt. Unwissend hatte er den Raum neben ihrem gesäubert und seinen Wäschewagen in unmittelbarer Nähre ihrer Tür abgestellt. Mag sein, dass sie nicht die Kraft haben, das Opfer den ganzen zu transportieren, aber die paar Meter bis zu dem Wagen kann locker auch von ihnen geschafft werden.

Sie platzierten die Leiche und transportierten sie über den Hintereingang in die Kantine. Da in der Zwischenzeit die Putzkraft jedoch bemerkt hatte, dass sein Wagen fehlte, konnten sie diesen nicht mehr zurückschaffen und mussten ihn unweigerlich zurücklassen.

Danach kehrten sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und warteten, bis ihre Begleiter gegangen waren, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer gingen und es in das Chaos verwandelten, dass wir vorhin vorgefunden hatten."

„Aber wir waren zusammen, als wir die Kantine betreten haben, woher sollte ich die Zeit gefunden haben, das zu tun?"

Shinichi blickte zu den beiden Männern: „Ich denke, dass können sie aufklären?"

Jurij nickte und er blickte zu Serdar, als erwarete er eine Bestätigung, dass er reden durfte: „Ehrlich gesagt, wollten wir die zwei wirklich abholen, aber als wir keinen der beiden vorfinden konnten, entschieden wir uns noch ein paar Minuten zu warten. Ich hatte zwar vorgeschlagen dass wir solange wieder auf unser Zimmer gehen sollten, aber Serdar war der Meinung, dass sie wahrscheinlich bald auftauchen würden."

„Aber als sie danach immer noch nicht aufgetaucht waren, sind sie allein losgegangen?"

„Ja, da wir vermutet hatten, dass sie vielleicht schon vorgegangen waren."

„Und damit hatten sie ihr unweigerlich genug Zeit gegeben, alles soweit vorzubereiten..."

„Das sind doch alles nur haltlose Anschuldigungen!"

„Wirklich? Wenn sie wollen, können wir uns die dreckigen Laken genauer ansehen. Da werden wir bestimmt einiges an Blut finden.

Aber wissen sie, was mich an dieser Sache wirklich stutzig macht?

...

Die Mordwaffe.

Ist es nicht seltsam, dass wir sie trotz all der Suche bis jetzt nicht finden konnten?"

„Und?" fragte sie und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Es bedeutet, dass der Mörder es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit noch bei sich trägt. Wären sie so freundlich ihre Tasche auszuleeren?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und entließ einen scharfen laut, bevor sie den Reisverschluss öffnete und den gesamten Inhalt auf den Fußboden entleerte.

Ein erschrockener Laut ging durch die Reihe, als sie all die Gegenstände sahen, die mit Blut verschmiert waren. Und mitten drin ein mettalener Briefbeschwerer.

„L...Lissy? Du hast wirklich...?" fragte Juruj und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an, als könnte sie doch noch ihre Meinung ändern. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien keiner der Beiden wirken glauben zu können, dass sie die Schuldige war.

„Sie hat recht...ich habe Ingrid ermordet. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Versteht ihr das denn nicht?!"

„Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr euch nicht leiden konntet, aber das ist doch kein Grund ihn gleich zu ermorden," sprach Serdar.

„Seit ihr wirklich so naiv, dass es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist?"

Sie zeigte auf die beiden, die nicht so richtig wussten, worauf sie eigentlich hinauswollte.

Shinichi jedoch dämmerte so langsam, was sie mit dieser Aussage meinte: „ Sie waren es damals gewesen, richtig? Das Mädchen, dass plötzlich weggezogen ist. Die ehemals beste Freundin von Ingrid?"

„Woher wissen sie...? Ach ist auch egal...Ja das war ich..."

„Dann bist du...Edna?"

Sie lächelte: „Ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich diesen Namen gehört habe. Ja, das war früher mal mein Name, bevor dieses Miststück dort alles kaputt gemacht hat!"

„Sie sprechen von der Sache mit Nicol?" erkundigte sich Kaito.

„Wovon sollte ich sonst sprechen. Sie hat schließlich gute Arbeit geleistet, alle glauben zu lassen, dass ich für den Tod des Jungen verantwortlich war, obwohl sie dass alles selbst war.

„Wie meinen sie das?" fragte Shinichi.

„Sie müssen verstehen, was ich als Kind erleiden musste. Jeder kannte die Geschichte und hat mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt, als wäre ich ein Monster...Meine Eltern konnten mit dem ständigen Druck irgendwann nicht mehr umgehen...sie haben sich scheiden lassen...

Meine Mutter hat daraufhin ihr und mir eine neue Identität verschafft, damit wir endlich in Ruhe leben konnten. Wir zogen nach Amerika und für einige Jahre schien es, als ob wir endlich wieder glücklich leben konnten...

Nur durch Zufall traf ich auf Jurij, Serdar und Ingrid. Ich wusste nicht von Anfang an, wer sie waren, aber mit der Zeit kristallisierte es sich heraus, dass es sich bei ihnen um meine Sandkastenfreunde handelte. Ich hatte Ingrid einmal durch die Blume gefragt, ob sie sich noch an ein Mädchen namens Edna erinnert. Wissen sie was sie gesagt hat? Sie hätte diesen Namen in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie gehört! Sie hat meine Existenz geleugnet!"

Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

„Und was hat das alles mit Nicol zu tun?" erkundigte sich Jurij.

„Das was ich bereits gesagt habe, ich habe ihn nicht nicht auf dem Gewissen, es war alles allein Ingrids Schuld.

Sie war es damals, die ihn auf die Straße gestoßen hatte, einfach so...Und wissen sie, was sie danach zu mir gesagt hat? Er hätte ihre Liebe nicht erwidert und hätte es nicht verdient weiter mit ihr zu spielen...Mein Gott...Sie war damals gerade mal elf Jahre alt..."

„Ich vermute, dass Ingrid sie damals beschuldigt hatte, da Nicol höchstwahrscheinlich ihnen seine kindliche Liebe entgegengebracht hatte?" mutmaßte Shinichi.

„Das ist richtig. Selbst so jung, war sie schon vollkommen zerfressen vor Eifersucht...

Diese Person hatte es einfach nicht verdient sie zu leben, nachdem sie so viele Leben zerstört hatte..."

„Sie mögen ihre Rache bekommen haben, aber haben sie damit nicht auch ihr Leben zerstört?" sprach Kaito, doch in seinem Gesicht lag Mitleid.

Jurij kniete sich zu ihr und umarmte sie.

Diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens mag sie zerstört haben, aber wie es schien, würde sie Leute um sich haben, die ihr wieder auf den rechten Pfad führen würden.

„Ich würde sagen, damit ist der Fall abgeschlossen," meinte Kaito im Anschluss, als sie auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer waren.

Immerhin war es noch eine gute Stunde, bis sie England erreichen würden.

„Ja, auch wenn es für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu einfach war..."

„Für dich vielleicht..."

„Findest du nicht? Die Täterin hat einfach viel zu viele Spuren hinterlassen."

„Vielleicht wollte sie auch, dass man sie entlarft?"

„Wer weiß. Wenigstens können wir uns jetzt wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren."

Sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, mussten sie vorsichtiger sein denn je, denn es würde wohl an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn diese Organisation inzwischen noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, wohin sie unterwegs waren.

Bis jetzt hatten sie sich zwar zurückgehalten, aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange das noch anhielt.

„Das Wesentliche...hm? Gehört dazu auch dich endlich dazu zu bringen mich zu mögen?" murmelte Kaito, der aussah, als ob er momentan ganz wo anders war...

Shinichi, dessen Ohren wohl doch besser funktionierten, als der Dieb bisher eingeschätzt hatte, blieb aprubt stehen und blickte ihn entgeistert an.

Selbst in seiner Verkleidung nahmen seine Wangen eine tiefrote Farbe an.

„Du solltest das lassen Tantei-san, ich weiß sonst nicht, wie lange ich mich noch zurückhalten kann."

Sie betraten ihre Kabine, wobei Shinichi den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Dieb so groß wie möglich hielt.

Es war nicht so, als ob diese Offenbahrung überraschend war, schließlich waren die Zeichen nur allzu deutlich, selbst für jemanden für ihn.

Und er selbst musste schließlich auch zugeben, dass seine Gefühle gegenüber Kaito weit über die einer normalen Freundschaft hinausgingen. Und doch hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell ging.

Wie lange kannten sie sich schließlich schon? Einen Monat? Konnte man darauf wirklich eine Beziehung aufbauen?

Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Konnte er sich wirklich mit jemanden des gleichen Geschlechts einlassen? Besonders wenn dieser auf der anderen Seite des Gesetzes stand?

Er blickte zu Kaito hinüber.

Dieser hatte sich auf sein Bett geworfen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

War er vielleicht doch etwas zu hart zu ihm gewesen?

Verflucht sei sein schlechtes Gewissen...!

„Hey Kaito."

Vorsichtig setzte er zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade die beste Wahl bin, wenn es um diese Beziehungssache geht. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dir das deswegen so zu Herzen nimmst."

„Du bist wirklich einzigartig, Tantei-san..." brachte Kaito hervor, bevor er sich in heillosem Gelächter verlor.

Shinichi verstand zwar nicht, was daran so lustig sein sollte, aber er war froh, dass er doch nicht so niedergeschlagen war, wie er gedacht hatte.

Kaito setzte sich auf und blickte ihn an: „Und weißt du was? Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dich so mag."

Ehe Shinichi reagieren konnte, hatte Kaito sich bereits vor gelehnt und seine Lippen auf die des Detektivs gelegt.

Es war ein unerfahrener Kuss, nicht das Shinichi hier aus Erfahrung sprechen konnte. Nicht viel mehr, als ein vorsichtiges herantasten und doch spürte er es im ganzen Körper.

Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack löste sich Kaito von ihm und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter: „Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist...glaubst du wir könnten es vielleicht miteinander versuchen?"

Shinichi starrte einen Moment auf die Wand, die gegenüber von ihm lag, bevor er leicht mit dem Kopf nickte: „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen."


End file.
